Love Awaits
by fireicegirl16
Summary: Tamani has found love once again when he meets the abused human girl, Isalinda. She is willing to do anything to be with him. What happens when an old flame returns and threatens to ruin his relationship? Rated M for lemons and profanity.
1. Stranger

Ever since Laurel left Tamani, Tamani life had no meaning. He felt lost, empty and miserable. He missed Laurel and he wanted to see her again, even if she didn't

He remembered her words exactly when he was saw her the last time.

_Flashback_

"_David!" Laurel called, lifting her foot to run. Tamani's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her around and before she could protest, his lips came down hard against hers, his kiss urgent and demanding and full of a heat that swept laurel up for two seconds before she pushed him violently away._

_She looked toward David, hoping he had missed it._

_He was staring right at them_

_David's and Tamani's eyes met and locked._

_Tamani still had a hold of Laurel's wrist. She yanked it away. "Go away" she said. "I want you to just go!" Her voice was starting to tremble. "I mean it!" she yelled. "Go!"_

_Tamani stared at her, searching for a sprinkle of hope knowing that she didn't meant it but her eyes said nothing just anger. He turned without a word and walked silently into the trees, disappearing before her eyes. _

_Flashback ends_

Now that she didn't want to see him, Tamani had nothing to do anymore. His duty was to protect Laurel but now that she didn't want him, Tamani decided to leave the post and be a part of the human world.

_Flashback_

"_So are we agreed on what needs to be done next?"_

_Shar nodded._

_Tamani smiled._

"_It'll take months, Tamani. This is a huge endeavor you're undertaking."_

"_I know"_

"_And she did come to say good-bye"_

"_I know." He said, his voice soft. He turned now, to look at Shar. "But you'll watch over her? You'll make sure she's safe?"_

"_I promise." He paused. "I'll assign more sentries to her house. If Barnes could get the whole crew away from her house last night, then there weren't enough. I'll make sure there's enough next time." _

"_Will there be a next time?" _

_Shar nodded. "I'm sure of it. Barnes was a twig, maybe a branch, but weeds like this grow from the roots. I'm not too proud to admit that I'm afraid of what we're not seeing." _

_He glanced at Tamani. _

"_If I weren't so sure, I wouldn't let you do this at all." _

_They gazed up the path, toward the empty cabin with its overgrown yard and aging exterior. _

"_You ready for this?" Shar asked. _

"_Yeah," Tamani said, a grin spreading across his face. "Oh, yeah_

_Flashback ends._

Tamani smiled at the memory, he talked with his friend Shar every day since he took up residence at the house Laurel left.

But Tamani rarely stared there; he always stayed near the tree line. He would only go in the house to change.

Nothing else.

He sighed as he felt empty inside as he listened to Shar drone on about what was going on.

Then, Shar stopped abruptly and got into the defensive.

Tamani quickly followed but couldn't see where he was looking.

"Shar, what is it?" Tamani said, his training kicking in.

"A car."

_A car, _he thought, _could it be Laurel? _He filled himself with hope but it sank as quickly as it came when he thought about their last encounter.

They saw a black sentra drive into the parking and the engine cut off. Shar and Tamani had gotten closer to the tree line to see what was going on.

The car just stopped and nothing moved or came out of it. After what felt like a good 15 minutes, a car door opened and a girl came out.

"A human." Shar whispered as he paid close attention to the girl. Tamani said nothing but looked at the girl.

The girl looked sad and seemed to be limping for some reason or maybe it was his imagination. However, Tamani couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her.

There was something about her that enticed him, much like how Laurel enticed him.

The girl had straight, long light brown colored hair pulled in a ponytail and a skin tone that matched Tamani's.

As the girl got closer, Shar and Tamani hid themselves deeper into the trees so she wouldn't spot them.

The girl was walking through hallowed ground, the ruins of some great cathedral. She smiled when she saw a moss-clad branch illuminated by a thin beam of sunshine and rubbed her hand across it so the drops of water feel from her fingers and caught the light as they fell to the ground.

Tamani saw that the girl had her eyes poofy, probably from crying and she looked hurt or tense but he noticed the change in her body as she got closer and closer to nature.

He noticed that she limped slightly when she pressed pressure on her right foot as she walked but she grimaced slightly at the pain.

She continued down the leaf-strewn path. She heard the gurgle of a large stream and picked her way around the plants and bushed that blocked her path. Soon, she found the stream in a few minutes and sat down on a rock at its edge, grimacing.

Tamani noticed a couple of bruises on her arms and when she raised her pants up to her knee, he saw her kneecap was swollen, bruised and bleeding.

This girl was hurt and yet she wasn't in a hospital to be tended at. Laurel had told Tamani that sick people go to hospitals, so why wasn't this girl at the hospital?

"She shouldn't be here. She has to go." Shar whispered sharply.

Suddenly, Tamani felt defensive and reeled on him. "You can't do that! She's hurt, can't you see? She needs help!" his felt angry for no reason, at least he knew he had _some _emotion.

"Hello?" The girl yelled out as she lowered her pants leg and looked around.

"Tamani, she's a human. Humans can't be here. She needs to leave."

"And how do you propose we do that?"

"Wipe her memory"

"What!" Tamani was furious; he didn't know why he wanted this girl to have her memory wiped. She looked miserable and wiping her memory seemed awful. Normally, he would've gone with Shar and done it already, but this was different.

"Is someone there?" The girl had stood up and looked warily around her, her face showing fear and uncertainty

"Tamani, if she leaves, she'll tell people about this place and soon trolls are going ot hear and come looking over here."

"Laurel didn't."

"Laurel isn't a human. She is a Faerie." Shar said, enunciating the word faerie. "This girl is a human. I'm going to wipe her memory."

Tamani stepped between Shar and the girl.

"No, you're not." Tamani said as he looked over his shoulder to see the girl looking around.

"Fine, if you won't let me, then you should do it."

Before he could protest, Shar pushed him out of the trees and Tamani stumbled out of the forest and right into the girl's view.


	2. Isalinda

"Hello?" The girl yelled out as she lowered her pants leg and looked around. She was certain she heard rustling and whispering voices.

After a while, the voices spoke again and she felt fear grow inside her. Could her father possibly have followed her after what he had done?

_No, he couldn't, she thought, I would've known seen his car if he followed me._

"Is someone there?" she yelled louder, hoping to figure out what was here but she grimaced in pain as her knee sent shivers of up her leg but she tolerated it. This wasn't the first time she had injuries like this after her father beat her.

Soon, a figure stumbled out from behind a tree as though he had been pushed. He shot a nasty look at the tree for just a second before his face turned to the girl.

His eyes were filled with agitation but then changed into warmth as looked at her in her eyes.

"Hi," he said with a smile.

She gasped and tried to back away, but her heel caught on a root and she fell, moving her knee and causing her to groan in pain and blink back tears.

"No, don't! Oh, dear. I'm sorry. Can I help you?" The stranger said.

She looked up at the stranger face and noticed he had green eyes, a color so vibrant she had never seen before in her life.

He extended his hand. "I really am sorry. We…I did make some noise. I thought you'd heard me."

He smiled sheepishly. "I guess I was wrong."

She frowned and answered, her heart pounding form the scare he gave her. "No, I did. I just thought you were…" she stopped herself and bit her lip as she thought about what to say.

Instead she looked at him and found herself lost in his appearance. His hair was thick and black, matching the eyebrows and lashes framing his concerned green eyes. His skin was smoothed, tanned and his eyes were unnaturally green while the roots of his hair were green too.

His smile was soft and gentle and made her stomach flip awkwardly.

"Who…Who are you?" she asked warily.

"I'm Tamani." he said, still holding a hand out to help her up. "You can call me Tam, if you like."

Suddenly aware that she was still lying on the damp ground where she had fallen, she felt embarrassment flood over her and she took his hand and got up on her feet, trying to hide her grimaces.

"What happened to you?" he asked her. She wasn't going to tell this stranger what really happened so she fibbed.

"I fell and hurt myself." She answered, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"It doesn't look like you fell…"

"What are you doing here?" She asked, interrupting him before he could get further in his conversation.

"I live here."

"You don't live here," she said, confused. "No one lives here. It's empty. I saw the house"

He didn't answer. Her eyes widened as he took a step closer. His face was so confident, his smile so contagious that made her stomach do flips, she couldn't move if she wanted to. She'd never met anyone like him before in her life and frankly, she was starting to feel comfortable around him.

"Who are you?" she repeated.

"I told you; I'm Tamani."

She shook her head. "Who are you really?"

Tamani pressed a finger to her lips. "Shh, all in good time. Come with me." He took her hand and she didn't pull away as he led her deeper into the forest.

But that didn't make her heart stop pounding as she felt the warmth and tingle from his hand flow into hers and towards her body.

Her mind felt fuzzy, and although somewhere in the back of the mind, her mind was screaming for her to _run away or danger_, it somehow didn't seem to matter.

The only thing that mattered was following this guy with the heart stopping smile.

He brought her to a small clearing, the same clearing where he bought Laurel, where the leaves above them parted, allowing a circle of sunlight to filter down through the branches onto a patch of grass dotted with spots of spongy green moss.

Tamani sprawled in the grass and gestured for her to sit in the spot across from him.

The girl just stared. His green-and-black hair hung in long strands that fell across his forehead, just shy of his eyes. She was finding that quite attractive.

He was dressed in a loose white shirt that looked homemade and similarly styled brown baggy pants that tied just below the knees. They were decidedly old-fashioned, but he made them seem as trendy as the rest of him.

His feet were bare, but even the sharp pine needles and broken sticks along the path hadn't seemed to bother him. He was maybe two or three inches taller than her and moved with a catlike grace she'd never seen in another boy.

She hesitated, then slowly sat down across from, grimacing as the pain escalated. The strange desire to follow him was slowly starting to fade, and now she was feeling confused.

He looked mostly human, but there was something she couldn't quite put her finger on it that seemed to indicate he was much more than what he appeared to be.

"What's your name?" He said expectantly, his eyes twinkling with curiosity.

Soon, she felt a desire to tell him everything about her but she felt odd, sitting here with a complete stranger with whom she just followed into a forest without a minute of doubt.

"Um, Isalinda." She said carefully.

He looked at her with an expression of concern and curiosity and she squirmed under his intense stare.

"How did you hurt yourself?" was it her imagination or had his eyes gotten greener. She shook her head and she felt the feeling of desire to tell him everything was dissipating.

"I…I fell." He frowned and stared at her some more, his eyes saying he didn't believe her.

"You didn't fall. You knee should be scraped up, not bruised, swollen and bloody." It took a second for it to sink in.

How did he know she hurt her knee? The only way he could know was if he was spying on her. Suddenly, she started to panic and shook her head furiously.

"I shouldn't be here." She said sharply, rising to her feet and groaning from the pain. "Don't follow me."

She started to walk away until he yelled after her.

"Wait," Tamani said, his voice panicked

"Go away!"

"I can help you!" she stopped and looked over her shoulder. Tamani was looking back at her, his stance getting ready to run after her.

No one has told her she could be helped and she felt a longing with Tamani.

"Please, don't go!" He begged, and something about his voice made her heart sink. He sounded so heartbroken and sad, she stopped.

Finally, after fighting with herself, she limped her way back to Tamani but standing right in front of him.

"How? How can you help me?" she asked, still wary of this handsome stranger.

"I can heal your wounds." She didn't believe him but she also wanted to see if it was the truth.

"How?" she crossed her arms in front of her chest. She gasped as he stood up abruptly and looked down at her. Her heart was pounding again, but this time, it wasn't fear of him hurting her. It was fear of something else. Something she hadn't felt in a long time.

He looked hesitant and his eyes looked at her with concern laced in them. Then, he smiled and told her to sit.

She did.

She watched him as he took out a vial filled with blue liquid in them and kneeled towards her. Instinctively, she backed away from him, fearing he was going to beat her legs like her father would.

He looked at her sadly and shot her a half grin. "I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered. She hadn't noticed she was trembling with fear and she didn't say anything.

She just stared at the blue vial in his hand.

_Flashback_

_He beat her with the belt relentlessly and now she had no more voice to scream. She tried to run away from him but he grabbed her hair, yanked her back so much force she was thrown against the wall, forcing her to fall on the floor._

"_Don't you dare run away from me, you fuckin' btich!" he yelled, drunk and slurring his words._

"_Daddy! Please! Stop!"_

"_Don't you dare tell me what to do" she tried to get up but her legs wouldn't give way. Her father saw this to his advantage and whacked the belt on her legs, causing her to scream a horrible anguish pain. _

_Tears fell from her eyes and wished desperately that he would stop. _

_Flashback ends_

She whimpered as Tamani looked at her expectantly and she kept backing away from him.

"Isalinda…" he prodded and something about his voice made her stop but didn't take away the fear of getting beat again.

She hugged herself and whimpered. Tamani saw this and noticed she was trembling. She was afraid, he knew that much, but this wasn't regular fear, this was something deep, emotionally deep.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. You can trust me." By now, Isalinda had closed her eyes and didn't let go of herself.

She wanted to trust him, she really did. There was something about him that was enticing and made her want to lose herself in him.

She didn't hear him get closer, she didn't feel him raise her pant leg, and she only felt when his warm fingers touched her swollen knee with liquid seeping into them.

It felt cool, then it warmed and she felt her knee shrink and the pain go away. She opened her eyes and saw Tamani putting away the vial and looking at her with sadness and concern.

She flexed her knee and found her knee in perfect shape. No bruise, no blood, no anything. It was as she never tripped down the stairs when her father chased her with the belt.

"How did you do that?" She asked, still staring at her knee. "Are you some kind of healer or something?"

He chuckled and grinned her way which made her body relax with relief.

"You can say that."

Again, the feeling of distrust came to her and she asked the question that was in her mind. "What are you?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking confused. "It's complicated."

Why couldn't he simply say he was human? Or maybe he wasn't or else he wouldn't say it was complicated.

"You're not a human." She said, noticing that there was something she couldn't quite put her finger on it that seemed to indicate he was much more than what he appeared to be.

He sighed again and looked her eyes. What she saw in them shocked her. His eyes were full of pain, sadness, concern, confusion, desire, longing, and something else.

Something that made her whole body warm up. Before it went cold when her mother died and her father beat her every day.

"I'm a faerie."


	3. A new hope

He didn't know what to do. She looked so vulnerable and shaken up, something inside woke up. The feeling of desire and longing was waking him up and made him act casually towards the girl in front of me.

She looked like she was pain and when she tried to walk away from, his fear of loneliness got the best of him and he called after her.

Something made her stop and made her come back. He stopped trying to entice her but it baffled him to know she fought the enticement.

Humans usually didn't fight against it. But she did and he wanted to know more of her.

By now, he was taking out the blue vial and getting ready to help Isalinda with her wounds.

"I'm not going to hurt you." He whispered. He noticed that she was trembling and didn't say anything.

She just stared at the blue vial in his hand. The way she looked at the vial made him look at her more deeply.

She looked at the vial as if it were a weapon, a weapon that could hurt her. Her eyes glazed over and she didn't take her eyes off the vial.

She whimpered as Tamani continued to look at her expectantly and she kept backing away from him.

He didn't understand what was happening but he guessed that she was afraid of him.

"Isalinda…" he prodded and she stopped backing away.

She hugged herself and whimpered. Tamani saw this and noticed she was trembling. She was afraid, he knew that much, but this wasn't regular fear, this was something deep, emotionally deep.

"I won't hurt you, I promise. You can trust me." By now, Isalinda had closed her eyes and didn't let go of herself.

There was something about the way she held herself and whimpered made Tamani feel sad for her. He wanted to take away the pain she was feeling and make her feel safe again.

As he got closer to her, careful not to scare her away, he raised her pants leg. He sucked in a breath and noticed that her wound was deep and painful.

Her knee was so swollen, it looked like a baseball and you couldn't see the kneecap. It was cut deep and blood was oozing out of it, a bruise was covering around and in the knee.

Tears watered his eyes.

She didn't move.

She only moved when his warm fingers touched her swollen knee with liquid seeping into them.

She opened her eyes and Tamani had started putting away the vial.

He saw her flex her knee and look at it with an amused look on her face. Tamani smiled in spite of himself.

"How did you do that?" She asked, still staring at her knee. "Are you some kind of healer or something?"

He chuckled and grinned at her, which he noticed, that made her body less defensive and rigid.

"You can say that."

"What are you?"

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair, looking confused. "It's complicated."

"You're not a human." He noticed that she said it as a statement rather than a question.

He sighed again and looked at her eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes that made him feel awkward She wasn't like laurel. There was something different about her.

The way she stared at him, the way she acted and talked. It made him feel something he hadn't felt ever since Laurel left him for that _human_.

"I'm a faerie." He didn't think as he said, he just blurted it out. Something he wasn't known for doing.

She frowned and stared at him for so long he thought she was going to run away and laugh at him. Instead what she said shocked him the most.

"Like my mother." Again, she said it as a statement rather than a question. This time, he was caught off guard.

"My mother," she had hugged her knees by that time and rocked very slightly. "She was a faerie. Not those with wings and wands, but a faerie, an advanced faerie like a plant. Is that what you are?"

She said it an amused way, the way her voice softened and had so much love in them.

"Technically, you are correct. We are an advanced species. Walking talking plants per say."

She nodded and hugged her knees tighter. Now, it was Tamani's turn to feel curious. What did she mean when she said her mother was a faerie?

"I'm sorry if I am too forward but you said your mother was a faerie, correct?"

"Yes"

"But I do not understand the concept of that. If your mother was a faerie, then how is it that you are born?"

Faeries weren't known for having human babies. They can't. It isn't in their system. Sex was for fun, pollinating was for reproduction.

"My step-mother. My real mother died when she gave birth to me. My father remarried when I was about 4 or 5, then she got into an accident and died."

Her voice had choked up and he could see her body go defensive again and closed her eyes.

"I am sorry."

"It's not your fault, none of this is your fault." She whispered, her voice sounding far away.

"Do you know a lot about faeries?"

She chuckled, sounding forced. "No, I just knew she was a faerie when I saw some type of flower thing grow out of her back. She just said she was a faerie and that was it."

"Does your father know?" Tamani noticed when he said father, her body grew offensive and rigid, and her eyes flashed anger and fear while she tightened her palms until he saw her knuckle turn white.

"No," her voice sounded strained and angry and something else. "And I don't want to talk about him."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. You don't have a father who's hell bent on making your life a living hell and beats the crap out of you when he's drunk and doesn't give a fuck about you but his drugs and sex."

Now, Tamani could know why she was like this. She resented her father. The way she talked about him was full of anger and resentment and he could feel her emotion rolling off of her in waves and smacking him in the face.

"Did your father do this to you?" He had suddenly felt hatred and anger towards this man who had hurt this young woman.

He wanted, he wanted…he didn't know what he wanted but he knew it wasn't pleasant and he shouldn't even be feeling this towards this girl he had just met and lured with his entice to the clearing.

She suddenly had a guarded look on her face and was wary when she answered, "Why are you asking?"

Tamani shrugged, he didn't even know himself, and he just wanted to make sure. "I am simply trying to comprehend the person who has caused damage to you."

She still was guarded but he could a small tiny flicker of trust in her eyes. "It doesn't matter." She started to get up and walk past him when he instinctively grabbed her arm.

She gasped and tried to pull away, feeling the warmth seep into them both, but Tamani just held on. "It matters to me."

She stopped pulling away and looked at him warily.

"What?" she sounded confused.

"It matters to me. I…I " how could he even begin. He knew something was happening to him on the inside, something he hadn't felt when Laurel had left him.

Something warm was seeping into his body from the place he held her arm.

"It isn't easy for me to say this, but I've been through such a difficult time lately. The girl I only truly loved left me for someone else and I haven't been the same since."

"Oh," her eyes casted down when he said this. He felt her arm go limp and notice that she had turned her head away from him but she didn't move from him. "I know how you feel."

"What?"

"I know how you feel. You feel lost, disoriented empty. Without that person, you're no longer in orbit. It's as if that person held you safely to this world and when they're gone, you're lost in space and you feel cold and lifeless and hopeless. You feel like life is hell on earth."

How had she known about how he was feeling? He believed that no one would ever understand how he felt when Laurel left him?

"How do you know all of this?"

"Because…" she turned and he felt that his heart was aching if he even had a heart when he saw tears in her eyes. "Someone left me too."

Their eyes locked and a sense of understanding passed through them and for the first time, they both felt at peace and felt that they understood each other.


	4. Truths

She hadn't known how long they stayed together in the clearing. She didn't care. She actually liked his company and didn't ever want to go home.

"So, you don't pay for stuff here." She asked. Right now, Tamani was explaining to her the concept of the faerie and she the human world.

They had talked about Laurel and Jonathan, their old flames.

"You don't pay for goods here. That's a very…human thing."

"So do you guys have like stores and stuff?"

Tamani smiled and she felt her heart leap. By now, they were sitting so close to each other, their thighs were practically touching.

"Yes, in a way. We have one called the summer square."

"Cool."

"It is pretty."

"So, what kind of faerie are you?"

"I'm a spring faerie. I used to guard the gates from potential dangerous criminals and use potions for several needs. Your knee, for example was one."

"Cool, so how many spring faeries are there?"

He shrugged. "I don't know for sure. Somewhere around 80% of the population."

"That's a big number. So you say, that there's a faerie for each season right."

"Correct."

"So how many summer faeries?"

"Oh, I'd guess 15%. Probably a smidge more."

"And fall faeries."

"Probably 5% or less. Same goes for winter faeries."

"Isn't it weird that the most important faeries, like the ones you told me about, have barely any population while the rest make up the most of the population?"

"No"

"So, do you get to shop anywhere you'd like."

"No, no. we only shop in springtime square. Winter and fall faeries shop where they like. They are too few of them to have their own square."

"So, if I were to shop, I could visit your square."

"It's not pretty like the summer square. I mean, the square's pretty; everything in Avalon is beautiful. But we don't need trinkets and décor. We need clothing, food and the tools of our many trades. I used to get my weapons there as well as the elixirs and potions I needed for my sentry kits. Things are sent down from the academy. The summer faeries need the flashy things; it's part of their trade. Those in theatre, especially of the inside of shops, you'll find the more technical supplies paints and equipment for scenery, musical instruments, jewelry making tools, that kind of thing." He grinned. "The kiosks have all the sparkles and such in them so they call the sun and draw more strangers."

"That's sound so awesome and cool."

He chuckled and she imagined it as a caress on her cheek. She felt so calm with Tamani, something she hadn't felt for a long time.

"So, how are babies born?"

"I wouldn't say born. Not in the way you assume."

"Then how, don't you guys have sex and stuff."

"Well, technically we're plants so we reproduce like plants. Pollination is for reproduction and sex is for fun."

"Oh." She felt her cheeks blush red and she hugged her knees again. "But aren't most of these people married in whatever your place is from?"

"For starters, you don't get married in Avalon. You get hand fasted. And no, most of them aren't. In Avalon, the main reason to get hand fasted is to raise a seedling. Typically, faeries aren't ready to do that until they are eighty, maybe a hundred years old."

"Do faeries ever get hand fasted young? Like…like at our age?" she was curious and she imagined that if she ever had sex with Tamani, she wouldn't get pregnant.

Wait, why was she thinking this? She shouldn't be thinking this. But she couldn't help herself, after she passed the distrusting scene, she actually found him cute and attractive.

She couldn't comprehend how Laurel could leave him for another guy. Hell, she couldn't even comprehend how Jonathan left her for her so called best friend after four years of them dating.

"Almost never. But that doesn't mean they aren't entwined. A lot of people have committed lovers. Not a majority, but its common enough. My parents had been entwined for over 70 years before their hand fasting. Hand fasting is a little different from human marriage. It is not just a sign of committed romance but an intention to form a family to create a seedling and become a societal unit."

Isalinda tried wrapping her mind about it but it sounded confusing yet it made sense.

"I guess it makes sense. Do you have a mother?"

"We do. I mean, mostly. Mothering is not quite the same here as it is in the human world. We are born with the necessary skills that we need in order to survive. We aren't helpless like human babies."

She giggled and Tamani raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry. It's the way you say humans as if their some kind of thing instead of a human."

"I guess I can't feel too bad about forgetting a word here or there."

"I think you do great for a faerie." She said, running one finger along Tamani's arm. She didn't even notice she was doing it but she felt a pull towards him she hadn't felt with Jonathan.

Instinctively, Tamani reached up and covered her hand with his own. She looked up and their eyes locked.

She felt lost in his green eyes, she could almost read his soul through his eyes and how in depth they were. Full of secrets and desires ready to be read and shared.

Tamani moved forward and Isalinda felt her heart pound against her chest. She saw his full lips and had a strong urge to kiss those lips. To see how it feels to have his lips moving against her.

He shifted forward until his forehead rested on hers, hands cupping the sides of her face, and then trailing slowly down her neck.

She didn't move; she couldn't if she wanted to. She wasn't afraid of him, or what was going to happen. She was afraid of herself. She wanted to open herself to him and give him the chance to be a part of her but she couldn't.

She had been damaged immensely and far too many times and she was afraid of letting that happen again.

Only when the tip of his nose brushed hers did she whisper, "Tam…" his lips were just a breath away from hers.

His fingers tightened ever so softly against her neck, but he stopped and pulled back.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." She said even if she really wanted to kiss him and taste him. "Thank you, though."

"For what, I didn't do anything special."

She shook her head and smiled. "On the contrary, you did something very special. You made me feel like myself again."

He blinked several times and his face softened. "Well, then, you're welcome."

They stared at each other until she felt her phone vibrate.

"What is that noise?"

"My phone." She took out her phone from her pocket and looked at the caller ID. It was her father and she felt her heart sank. She noticed it was near 11 around the night time.

"What is it?" Tamani asked, worried laced in his voice.

"It's just my father. I have to go. It's late." Tamani got up and helped her up. He escorted her back to where the tree line was and stopped.

"Thank you, Tam." She said, looking at his face which looked sad.

Tamani smiled softly and lifted a hand to her face, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and letting his thumb rest on her cheek.

"Come back soon," He murmured. "And be careful."

She felt tingly and warm when he did this and she felt happy and content, staying here in his presence.

"I will. I promise I will on Friday."

They stared at each other for a long time.

"I should get going." She whispered, not really wanting to go at all.

"Be careful." He whispered sternly.

"I will."

"Promise me, Linda; promise me you'll come back." His voice was pleading and she sensed something in his voice that made her feel sorry for him.

"I will, Tam. I promise, I promise I will come."

He let out his breath as if he was holding it in for a while.

She walked away and got inside her car and started it and drove out of the parking. She saw Tamani in her rearview mirror and saw that he looked at her until she was no longer in sight.


	5. Babysitter

Tamani waited for her return. She had been visiting him for over a month now and every time she came, Tamani had to resist the urge to kiss her and hold her forever.

He was too tempted and resisted the urge to kiss her, almost.

She acted normal around him, catching very small glimpses of her reaction; she was always the one who pulled away when he got close to kissing her.

Now, she hadn't come since Wednesday, she told him she had something to take care of but she will be back on Friday.

She always kept her promises unlike Laurel. Whatever she promised she would always do. Tamani noticed that there was something different about Isalinda than about Laurel.

But he was also mentally cursing himself as he thought about the times when he was about to kiss her.

Why did he have to do that? What was going on in his mind at that time?

He didn't even know, even Shar asked him what the heck he was thinking. He scolded him, of course, but Tamani deep down really didn't see the problem. So what if he wanted to kiss her lips, see how she tasted and felt against him?

He was a _man, _a man who was anxiously pacing near the forest. He didn't seem to be in one place, always restless ever since she left.

He wondered what she was doing, was she okay, was her father hurting her? He clenched his fists at the thought, how dare that man hurt Isalinda, she didn't do nothing.

Isalinda told him that she couldn't leave, she didn't know where to go and whatever money she had, her father stole it. He even threatened to kill her if she left. If she ran way, the cops would bring her right back and it would be worse.

Tamani felt pity towards the girl but she made it very clear that she didn't want any pity, so he didn't say anything.

He remembered asking her why she didn't call the cops.

"Because they know him, the cops know him and won't do anything." She said, staring at the ground, hugging her knees.

"It won't matter anyways."

It was 7 o'clock, being a faerie, he always knew what time it was.

"She's here." Shar said, with no emotion in his voice as he stepped through the trees. Tamani stopped and turned.

"Good, Thanks, is something wrong?" Tamani asked as he looked over Shar. Shar sighed.

"It's just that…You're acting the same way you do with her like you did with Laurel. I don't want to see you hurt, is all"

"Shar, she's different than Laurel. There's something about her that no one, not even Laurel has." Tamani said truthfully.

"But she's human."

"You think I don't know that? I know she's a human, I know we can never be truly together, live for hundreds of years. She'll die at the age of 60 or 80 while I'm still young. I don't need _you_ to remind _me _that she's still _human_."

"Tamani, I just want you to understand that whatever you're feeling for this girl you have may be because you still want Laurel."

"I DON'T WANT LAUREL, I WANT LINDA!" He yelled in frustration.

"Does she know who you are?"

"Yes, she does. She didn't freak out like Laurel did. She took it rather'd well. Shar please let me deal with this. I know you still don't like what Laurel did, choosing that _David _over me. Neither do I, but I want to move on, I want to love again, and Linda bought me that back again. I want to enjoy what little time I have with her."

Shar just stared at him for a long time and whispered, "As you wish, Tamani." .

And walked away

Tamani just stared at his retreating figure until he was no longer there.

"Tam? Tam?" Tamani frustration simmered as he heard her voice and quickly followed her voice. She looked different today.

She looked almost happy. She was dressed in a short shorts and tank top that hugged her body.

Her hair was pulled back behind her ear.

He jumped in front of her and she jumped.

"Did you miss me?" he said, half grinning. Isalinda ran into his arms and held him tightly. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Will you hug me?" she whispered.

"Well, I certainly won't turn down a hug." He hugged just as tightly and laid his cheek on her head and whispered. "I have missed you so much, Linda" his eyes closing and rubbing his cheek against her head.

"I missed you, too. I wanted to come earlier but the lady…"

"Shh." He whispered as he pulled back, not letting her go. "You don't have to worry about it. I understand."

"Oh, Tam." She burrowed her face in his chest, smelling him, feeling him, never wanting to let go. She noticed that they were still hugging and suddenly felt awkward and pulled away gently.

"I got something for you."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"It's two actually. But I'll give you the first one first." She reached into her book bag and searched for something.

"Found it!" She took out two cans of sprite.

"What is that?"

"A soda, silly. Remember when you told me you can't eat things with fat in them or something?"

"Yes." He said amused that she took precautions in what to bring him to eat.

"So, sprite doesn't have any fat and I wanted to see if you like it. I even got you food."

"But…I don't eat food, I eat moss."

She giggled, Tamani relishing in her laugh. "I know that so I went to the community garden, dug up some moss and green stuff, since you told me that's why your roots are green, and ta-dah!" she took 3 containers.

One filled with moss, the other with broccoli and lettuce, and the other with every green vegetable known to man cut up.

"What is this?"

"Food"

"I mean, I know its food but why?"

"Because, because I care about you. I don't know if you eat everyday like a human."

"Oh." He blinked.

"Here" she gave him the sprite and containers and sat in front of him, drinking her own sprite. They didn't talk as he ate and she drank.

Tamani ate fast, that was for sure and he noticed her looking at him and when they caught glimpses, she quickly turned away

She wondered if he was going to take it well for her other surprise she had waiting in the car. She would need to check on it soon.

She noticed that Tamani was done and had a piece of lettuce hanging from his lips.

She grabbed a piece of cloth from her bag and went to reach for Tamani. "What are you doing?"

"You have something on your lip." She used the cloth to clean his lip. Tamani was frozen, no girl ever cleaned his mouth the way Isalinda was doing.

This was a first for him and he liked it.

"There, it's gone." She said, pulling away but not before Tamani grabbed her hand.

They started at each other and leaned in, their foreheads touching each other. "Thank you" He whispered so softly, she strained to hear him.

He closed the distance and ever so gently, he placed his lips on her. She felt the spark and her instinct took over, ever so gently she moved her lips against. The sparks increased between them and she moved away suddenly.

Tamani didn't understand.

"I-I'm sorry" She said, hugging her knees. God, did she want to kiss him but fear overcame her and she yanked away. She knew something was going with her every time she saw him or thought about him.

"No, its okay, I was too forward."

"I have another surprise for you. It's in the car." She answered, trying to change the subject

"What is it?" He noticed a twinkle in her eye as she stood up.

"You'll have to come and see." He stood up and followed her to the car.

The windows were rolled down and tinted. "Okay," she whispered all of a sudden.

"You have to be quiet, okay."

"Okay," he whispered, excitement running through his body.

"I need you to close your eyes, okay."

"All right," he said, frowning slightly and closing his yes. He heard her move and opened the car door. She started talking softly, her voice changing into something different, more motherly.

"There we go," she whispered as she turned toward Tamani with the bundle in her arms.

"You can open your eyes now, Tam."

He opened his eyes and was shocked to see the baby in her arms, the _human _baby.

"What is it?" He said his voice barely above a whisper. This couldn't be her baby that would mean she had a lover.

"A baby." She whispered as she cradled and looked down at the baby. Tamani noticed the look in her face, something he never saw.

Full of love, compassion, care and longing. He noticed how she held the baby protectively, like a mother.

"Is...Is it yours?' he held his breath for her answer.

She looked up and smiled. "What do you think?'

"I …I don't know."

"Take a closer look," she stepped forward and he stepped back. She was testing him, he knew it.

"Tam, stop moving away from me, it won't bite, at least not until she has her teeth."

"But she's a human"

"As am I but that didn't stop you from meeting me."

"But that's different."

"Please, Tamani, just look at her. See if you can figure out if she's mine."

He was reluctant but he stepped slowly to the baby. He looked at Isalinda then down at the baby.

The baby was pretty, with milky skin, dark colored hair with curls, pink lips, and rosy cheeks. She looked like a doll.

He stared at the baby to see if there was a resemblance to Isalinda but he didn't find any. But that didn't mean it could be hers. Lots of babies didn't look like their mothers.

"She is not yours?" he asked instead of answering.

She smiled and answered softly, "No, she's not mine. I'm her babysitter."


	6. First

"Babysitter?" He asked, confused.

She smiled again, "Yep, I'm her babysitter. I started taking care of her Wednesday. Her mother is away on a business trip and my school has a nursery room where she can stay, so it's no bother. She's very peaceful."

She positioned the baby better so her arms wouldn't ache.

"Why?'

"Her mother doesn't have time to take care of her. So, I take care of her."

She stared at the baby and kissed her gently on her forehead. She loved this baby.

"But, why did you bring her? She should be at home." Tamani said, staring at both of the girls.

"My father doesn't like her. That's why I stay in my room or leave. My father looks at her funny. I'm afraid he might do something to her." She shivered at the thought and held the baby more closely.

She noticed that Tamani was looking at the baby deeply, something in his eyes that she couldn't understand.

"Would you like to hold her?" she asked simply.

"What?" His face alarmed. "No, I might drop her,"

She chuckled at his innocence. "Oh, Tam, you won't drop her. I trust you." And deep down, she did trust him, she really did.

"Here, I'll help you."

"But…"

"Shh…Now, hold out your arms. No, not like that, hold it out like you're receiving the most fragile gift ever. Exactly. Now move your left arm up higher, a little higher, yep, perfect. Now, make sure you hold her like that." She directed him on how told hold the baby and when he finally got it, she turned the baby so her head would be on her left.

"Okay, Tam, I'm giving her to you now."

"Okay."

Isalinda passed the baby gently to Tam, their arms touching, sending a warm feeling up her arms and into her body.

She slipped the baby into his arms and helped him hold the baby, pushing his arms inside to his chest.

"She's heavy…" he whispered as he held the baby awkwardly. _It's a start, _she thought.

The baby sighed and snuggled closer to him and something inside Tamani changed. He felt a pull towards this baby and wanted to protect her. She was so beautiful and innocent, he wished she never had to grow up and learn of the dangers of this world she was born into.

She was standing close, ready to take the baby whenever Tamani got tired. He saw how happy she was when she looked at the baby and he felt saddened at the thought.

"Linda,"

"Hmm,"

"Do you…do you ever think about having a baby?" He asked, his arm unconsciously tightening around the baby.

"Oh, um…Sometime, yeah, I guess I do…" she was blushing madly now. Why was he asking her this?

Tamani didn't say anything; instead he stared at the baby. He felt sadden at the thought that he could never give Isalinda what she wanted most.

After all, she was a human, a human with a longing for one of her own flesh and blood, and he was a faerie.

"Would you care if I couldn't give you any children?" Tamani asked abruptly, then clamped his mouth shut and blushed.

"What?" Now, she was blushing madly.

"Nothing, I didn't say anything."

It took her awhile to understand what he was asking.

"You asked me if I cared if you couldn't give me any children."

She wasn't dumb, she knew what he asked and she was going to get it out of him.

Slowly, he nodded, not daring to look at her. The baby started to fuss and cry and Isalinda quickly took the baby away from him.

She reached in the car and took out a bottle of warm milk. She shook it, and then tested it on her arm to see if it was too hot.

She wiped her arm then gave the milk to the baby who happily sucked.

She sighed since she knew Tamani wanted an answer even if he didn't say anything.

"Tam," she whispered and looked for his face but his face was turned away.

She felt sad, making him feel guilty. "Tam, look at me." She begged and something in her voice made him turn around.

"I'm going to say this once, and only once so I need you to pay very close attention." She demanded, staring at his green eyes.

"I don't need a baby to make me happy. Sure, I have a desire to have one of my own, to see how a mother loves her children so fiercely but we all can't get what we want, Tam. I don't need a baby as long as I have you."

She meant it deeply, and she knew why. She was in love with him.

"I don't care if you can't give me children; all I want to care is what you feel about me." She felt tears in her eyes but couldn't wipe them away.

"Are you sure? I mean, you're a human and I'm a…"

"Faerie. I know, Tam. My mom was one too, but that didn't stop her from falling in love with my father. She loved him, they loved each other so much, you could practically see it in the air around them. I always wanted to have what she had. Her death damaged my father so much, he lost himself in his mourning and now he takes it out on me. I miss her too. I always think about her, thinking how my life would be if I ever found someone to love me. All you need is someone else's love and you'll be complete. A baby is just the reward you give the person for loving you."

"I'm sorry if I made you upset. I didn't know."

"You don't know a lot of things, Tam." She didn't see him walking towards her until he hugged her, careful not to crush the baby.

"I may not know many things, but I do know one thing…" he stoked her hair as she snuggled into him. "I care about you, I want to make you feel safe and protected. You're waking me up again. I don't want to lose you, Linda. You're everything I want and need. I_ need _you. I can't be away from you. You're always on my mind."

She was shocked at what he said but she couldn't understand. He told her that humans and faeries can't be together, was he trying to confuse her?

The baby fussed and he pulled away gently. The baby had already drank all of her milk and Isalinda burped her and put her in the car seat, aware that Tamani was watching her every move.

She gently closed the car door and slowly turned to face him.

"But you said that humans and faeries can't be together."

"I know what I said." He wanted to be with her so badly but she was a human and he was willing to sacrifice his love for her so she can have her wishes.

"You say you don't want a baby now, but what about later, when all your friends have babies."

"I'll have you…" she didn't understand what was going on.

"I don't want to hear that!"

"Well, what do you want to hear from me!" she yelled back, frustration getting the best of her. Why was he making this so difficult for her?

Couldn't he see that she loved him? Did he even want to be with her?

"Tell me you don't love me." He needed to hear her say it so he wouldn't be messing with her feelings like Laurel had done him. If she didn't love him, then why was the point of him seeing her? He needed an excuse to push her away. He loved her that much he didn't want to hurt her.

She started to walk away but Tamani grabbed her arm and whirled her around so quickly, she stumbled forward against his chest. He didn't try to embrace her, just held her arms as she stood sprawled against his chest.

"Tell me," his voice sharp and demanding. "Tell me a human is all you need or want in your life." His face was close to her, his sweet breath caressing her face. "That you never think of me when I think of you. That you don't dream about me the way I dream about you. Tell me you don't love me."

She looked up at him, desperation consuming her. Why was he doing this to her?

Why did he want her to say something she couldn't?

_I have to say it or he won't let me go, _she thought as she tried to say it but couldn't.

"You can't even say it," he said, his arms pulling her in now instead of holding her steady. "Then love me, Linda. Just love me!"

He was having one of his mood swings

His face was filled with a yearning she could hardly bear.

Tamani' lips were in her face now, in her hair. It was as if every emotion he had stifled, every temptation he'd resisted had burst forth like a roaring river. And the current threatened to carry her away.

She forced herself to open her eyes and looked right into Tamani's deep green eyes. They were full of love and yearning.

Something deep inside her responded to what she saw in his eyes and suddenly, she kissed him. She kissed him long, hard and urgently as his arms twined around her back.

He tasted sweet like nectar and she felt dizzy and wanted so much more. She reached up and wrapped her arms desperately around his neck.

His fingers tangling in her hair and pushing her against the car urgently, wanting to feel her body against his.

They pulled back, breathing heavily. "I would if you let me, Tam." She whispered softly and she saw surprise in his eyes, then acceptance and finally love, lots and lots of love.

He leaned down and pressed his mouth against her lips his fingers trailed over the bare skin that showed between the top of her shorts, caressing her softly, gently.

His lips trailing down her face and behind her ear. He pulled away and placed his forehead against hers.

"Why did you kiss me?"

"I care about you. And when you look at me with that softness in your eyes, and you look for all the world like you want to be kissed, then I'm going to kiss you."

"But…"

He kissed her again, shutting her up so she wouldn't say anything. "I'm going to find a way that we can be together, forever. You're a human and you don't live very long but faeries do, so I'm going to find a way we can be together, the way we should be." He whispered, his lips brushing her ear and neck.

"Tam…" she moaned as he hit a sweet sensitive spot. He finally pulled away and ran a finger down the side of her face.

"Stay with me, Linda. I don't like having you so far away, I worry." She smiled as she listened to what he said.

"I would but she needs me." She said, gesturing to the sleeping baby. She tried to move but Tamani pressed his body against her.

He was so warm against her, she didn't want to move, and she felt safe in his arms. He lifted her chin and kissed her again, his lips soft and insistent.

His hands cupping her face, and then trailing slowly down her neck, only when the tip of his nose brushed her did she whisper against his lips. "Tam..."


	7. Always

"Tam" she whispered against his lips and he gently pulled back.

She looked dazed as he rested his forehead against her. "You taste really good." She sounded funny, like she was drunk.

He was worried; he forgot the effects of a faerie kissing a human. It tends to make them a little dazed.

"Are you okay?" he said, pulling his hands away from her neck and holding her arms.

She giggled, "Yep, give me a second." She took deep breaths and calmed herself down.

"You taste like nectar."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow, not really wondering how he tasted.

"Yep," she looked better. "I need to sit down."

"I'll take you to the house."

"But the baby…"

"Don't worry, Shar'll look after her."

"The other faeries…they won't look in the house will they?"

"Naw, they're polite. They'll give us our privacy." He took her to the house and sat her down. He knew that Shar will check on the baby, he always checked on things when Tamani was in the house. He waited until the water ran clear so he can give her a cup of water.

She drank and rubbed her eyes.

"I feel better now, thanks." They sat quietly for a long time until she no longer can take it.

"I should probably go check on the baby."

She stood up and walked but Tamani's hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. He pulled her around; his lips coming down hard against hers, his kiss urgent, and demanding and full of love.

She moaned against his lips and hung onto him, her arms wrapping around his neck, Tamani bended over and lifted her up until she wrapped her legs around his waist.

She was getting used to his kisses, filled with nectar that drove her mad. Tamani hands run over her body. He walked, with her still attached, to the couch that hasn't been used and sat with her on his lap.

It's like he can't keep his hands off of her. He leans in and runs a finger lightly from her ear, across her jaw line, down her neck.

Her heart pounds and she closes her eyes inadvertently, sucking in a breath.

He takes advantage of her distraction and begins to nibble on her neck.

_He smells so good, _she thought. His sweet kisses filled with nectar are making her crazy. She thumbs his cheek and pulls his face to hers and kisses him, her tongue darting across his teeth playfully until she coaxes him to play along.

Their tongues collided, both tasting each other as if they knew each other for so long and waited for the right time to taste each other.

Tamani moans and grips her hips harder, never wanting to let her go. He's never kissed anyone like this, not even Laurel.

They pull away, both breathing heavily and staring into each other eyes.

"You may need to stop scaring me like that. Grabbing me the way you do."

Tamani smiles and puts his face in her neck. "I can't help it. I just have the urge to and I couldn't stop if I wanted too."

"Well, I guess I can't feel too badly about it." Tamani kisses her neck sweetly and gently before pulling away.

Tamani doesn't answer. Instead he lays his forehead on hers and tenderly kisses her.

He feels her warmth seeping from her body and into his, warming him in a way Laurel never did.

He then notices her chest thumping very slightly and remembered that human had hearts. Curiosity got the best of him.

"Linda,"

"Yeah," Her voice breathless.

"Can I listen to your heart?"

"My heart?" she asked surprised, "Why would you want to hear my heart?"

"I just want to know, that's all."

"Um, okay." She blushes a bit which Tamani thinks is cute.

He leans in slowly and presses his head on her chest. He begins to hear her heartbeat, soft and strong, beating rhythmically.

He thought it was the most beautiful sound in the world, as if it was beating just for him.

He pulled away and gently kissed Isalinda, once, twice, three times before he laid his forehead against her own.

"I should probably get going, Tam. I have to go home and take care of the baby."

He simply nodded and nuzzled her neck with his face, earning a soft groan deep from her chest.

"Will you come back?"

"Always."

She got up and walked to her car, with Tamani holding her hand all the way. Once they reached the car, Tamani twirled her around gently and pressed his body against her as they both leaned on the driver's car door.

He loved feeling her warmth seep into him and didn't want to let go.

"I don't want you to go, can't you stay?"

She wrapped her arms lazily on his shoulders and leaned her head on his chest, "I wish but Katy needs me."

"The baby?"

"Yep"

"You really love her, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, I love her. She's so cute."

"No, I meant, you love her as a mother would her child. I see it in your eyes whenever you talk about her or look at her or hold her. You'd make a wonderful mother."

He felt her heartbeat speed up against his chest and she buried her face in his chest.

"I don't know about that but," She raised her head to look at him. "I do know that what I really want is to be with you and be a part of you."

Tamani smiled gently and lifted her chin and leans down before kissing her, "You already are."


	8. New Feelings

They were talking and watching the baby. It had been 2 months with her coming to visit Tamani with the baby

The baby's mother was stuck in a month long meeting and wouldn't be back till tomorrow.

Isalinda was too happy to be with the baby longer and said it was okay.

Right now, the baby was crawling and she remembered the time she met Shar when Tamani was running late and she was waiting for him.

_Flashback _

"_Tam? Tam?"She whispered as she made her way past the tree line._

"_He's not here." A voice, a voice she did not recognize._

_A tall man came out one of the trees and walked over to her. She froze, she never saw him before, frankly she never saw any of the faeries but Tamani, Tamani her boyfriend, her best friend, her everything. _

"_W-who are y-you?" Fear overlapping her voice. He had dark, blonde hair with green roots forming his oval shaped face, and just touching his shoulder._

"_I'm Shar" He raised a hand and she flinched back._

"_You don't need to be afraid of me, I won't hurt you…" He murmured, staring intently at her, too much for her liking._

_She shifted under his gaze uncomfortably. "Oh, okay, so um, where's tam, I mean…Tamani." She bit her bottom lip as she looked away from him._

_He heard him chuckle, "He's coming, he went to pick up something for me back at my home."_

"_Oh, well, if he's busy, I can come back later." She whispered, as she started to turn back. Shar quickly jumped in front of her, nearly making her fall before he caught her wrist._

"_When will you guys stop doing that? Is it part of the job or something?" She murmured angrily._

_Shar again laughed at her anger. "It's a habit but I actually wanted to talk to you about Tamani."_

_She whirled her head and stared directly at his face. "What about Tamani?" She said, a bit too defensive._

"_Don't worry there's no need to get defensive unless you're hiding something." He said teasing her._

"_I am not defensive and I AM NOT hiding something." She said, getting miffed._

_He raised an eyebrow and shook his head lightly. "Okay, sure, I just wanted to talk to you."_

"_About what?"_

"_Tamani"_

"_Uh, you said that already"_

"_I know but I want to know something if it's okay."His voice had gone all serious _

"_Depends"_

"_I want to know that you don't plan on hurting him like Laurel."_

"_Excuse me?" She said shocked and confused._

"_It's just; I haven't seen him this happy for a long time, not since Laurel."_

"_Okay?" she asked, not really understanding. "What's your point?"_

"_My point is that I want to know that you won't leave him for a human like Laurel. I don't want to see him all down again."_

"_I don't plan on doing so!" Her voice rising with controlled anger, "I know all about Laurel, Tamani has told me about her. I won't hurt him, I'd rather die than let him suffer like Laurel made him do. I am not like Laurel and I don't like it that you keep implying that I might do the same. Who do you think you are!I WILL NOT hurt Tamani. I LOVE HIM!" She gasped and her anger simmered as she realized what she had said._

_She didn't mean for that to slip out. She never said it out loud not even to Tamani. _

_Shar raised an amused smile. "Did you just say you loved him?"_

_She shook her head, she couldn't talk_

"_If you don't, then why can't you say it?" His face filled with amusement and something else._

"_Because…" Her voice drawling on the because, "I don't feel like it. I can say it if I want to with no problem."_

"_Really? Well, I am going to tell Tamani that you don't love him and send him away so you can go home." He made a show of walking past her._

_She panicked, she didn't want Tamani to think that she didn't love him but she also didn't want to give Shar the pleasure of knowing that she loved him._

_With a soft groan and yelled after him, "Don't" _

_Shar stopped, smiling to himself and turning towards her. "Don't what?"_

"_Don't tell him that. He'll be crushed."_

_Shar stopped smiling and stared at her. She was blushing madly and he felt something in her voice, something his wife usually sound when he and she were having… fun… during the night._

"_What?"_

"_Please," she begged. "Don't tell him that. You'll hurt him. I don't want him to be hurt. I'll do what you say, I don't care. Just don't hurt him."_

"_Okay, well, then tell me one thing and I won't tell Tamani."_

_She hesitated; she didn't remember a time when she actually said I love you to someone for a long time, not after her mother died. _

"_Do you love him?"_

"_Y-yes"_

"_I want you to say it."_

_It was clear on her face she was having trouble to say it. "I-I love him."_

"_And you promise you won't leave him or hurt him purposefully."_

"_I- I do, I promise. I couldn't even if I tried." Somewhere in her eyes and voice that Shar knew she meant it. Her eyes were filled with honesty and love, whether she recognized it or not. It was the exact same look his wife gave him and the look Tamani gave Isalinda._

_He nodded. "Good, now don't say anything about this or I won't say anything." He winked, playfulness coming back but with respect. _

"_Linda? You okay?" She heard Tamani's voice and begged that he didn't hear their conversation._

"_Over here, Tamani." Then, she heard him speak another language, their native language. She knew it since sometimes Tamani used to say when he directed something at the trees._

"_There you are! So, you guys met?"_

"_Yep, we had a fun time, didn't we Isalinda?" He winked again._

"_Why did you talk about?"_

"_About why you were late speaking of which, do you have it?"_

"_Yeah, here your wife had a long time searching for it." He tossed him a big book that looked paper thin and dusty but Shar grabbed delicately._

"_See you guys later," he said, waving before disappearing._

"_You okay? You seem a bit…" Tamani thought, "shaky." _

"_Yea, Shar just jumped in front of me, something that you guys always seem to be doing."_

_Tamani smiled and she hugged his waist, her shoulders hunched up and rubbing her face on his chest. She loved his warm nectar smell. She couldn't get enough and it drove her a bit mad. Made her want him and please him._

_Tamani hugged her tightly and smelled the top of her head. "Mmm, you smell like the rainforest."_

_She giggled and looked up. "New shampoo"_

"_Oh"_

_They stared at each other lovingly, _

"_Kiss me, Tam" she whispered,_

_Tamani smiled and leaned down to lift her chin. He kissed her, the way she wanted to be kissed, sweet, gentle and tender._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck and he around her waist, pulling her to him, never wanting to let go._

_Neither noticed Shar, who was staring intently at them, realizing for the first time that Tamani had found his true love and soul mate._

_Flashback ends_

"Baba…baba" Isalinda giggled as she saw the baby playing with her bottle of juice.

She had started bringing the baby when Tamani said he wanted to see her. He said he liked the way she took care of her.

She felt Tamani rub his face against her neck and she closed her eyes when she felt him gave her the most sweetest and gentle kiss under her ear.

Tamani was lying on his back with her lying lazily on top. She couldn't get enough of him, whenever they were together, they had to be touching each other one way or another, and so far this was her favorite position.

When Tamani pulled away, he looked at her face and placed a strand of her hair behind her ear, his thumb lingering on her cheek.

"So," he said, her body instinctively curling into him in which he knew was unconscious.

Every time he spoke, her body would automatically turn towards him, "How old are you?"

"I told you already, I'm 19."

"So, that will make me two years older than you."

"So, you're 21?"

"Yep,"

"But you look so young."

"That because of how charming I am." She giggled at his comment, loving the sound of how his voice carried deep into her soul.

"Whatever." She said, laying her head on his chest. Automatically, Tamani stroked her hair. They stared at the baby who was playing with her butterfly toy, everything sprawled all over the place.

"When is her mother coming back?"

"Tomorrow,"

"Oh," she noticed how his voice changed into sadness.

"Are you sad?" she asked, looking up at him, her head on her arms that were on his chest.

"Well, a little. I actually like the baby. She is filled with joy."

"Hmm," she says, pushing herself up to have her face looming over his, "At least we can do what we want so the baby won't have her brain damaged when she sees us."

He chuckled and placed a palm on her cheek which she automatically leaned into.

"Kiss me, Linda." She opened her eyes slowly and a small smile touched her lips. She leaned over, placed her lips on his, and kissed him.

Their lips fit perfectly like a puzzle piece like the rest of their body. Their lips moved and tasted each other, Isalinda used to his dizzying kiss.

The spark that always existed when they kissed was there and it sent shivers down their body.

It was always there, only ignited when they each found their true love. The spark that never happened for Jonathan or Laurel

His fingers trailed over the bare skin that showed between the top of her shorts, caressing her softly, gently.

She felt his touch and always felt different when he did this, like something intimate, a secret between the two of them.

His lip trailed down her face and behind her ear.

"Tam…" she gasped as he bit very gently her neck. She clutched his tunic that showed muscles on his upper chest.

"Linda, what you're doing feels...oh God," Tamani groaned, his breath hot in her mouth and gripping her hips, pulling them down into him some more.

She was confused by what he said until she realized her hips had been unconsciously rubbing against him slowly in small, circular motions.

She stopped and pulled away. She could now feel his growing erection and it felt so good on her groin, she groaned ever so slightly, wanting to _feel _him inside her.

Tamani stared at her and pulled her down for another kiss. She kissed him passionately and deeply, their tongues matching the rhythm of the gentle motions of her pelvis.

Her blood felt hot as it rushed through her and she wanted ̶ needed ̶ more. She began rocking and pushing her hips harder into his.

She was desperately trying to keep silent as sparks of pleasure ignited her soul. His hands skimmed over her back and ass and hips as his pelvis joined and moved with hers.

She kissed him fiercely, feeling suddenly frenzied, her tongue sliding firmly against his, fingers clutching his shoulders and neck. Their kisses smothered any involuntary noises from their lips.

Tamani's hand went under her tank top and roamed her skin, reaching upwards until he felt her bra, slowly he moved up, passing over them.

She moaned and arched her chest into his hands, wanting to feel so much more.

She couldn't control herself, it was as if she was reawakening from a long, deep sleep and Tamani was the only one who could wake her up.

Her own hands had roamed over his chest through his tunic, enjoying his groans and shivers, knowing only she could do this.

But she knew if she didn't stop soon, they wouldn't stop and it wouldn't be long before they…

She mentally shook her head and it took a great amount of will to force her body to stop moving. Slowly, she pulled away, both breathing heavily as they laid their foreheads against each other.

"Tamani, we shouldn't."

He took in a shaky breath and blew out, his sweet breath touching and caressing her face.

"I want to wait," she whispered,

"I understand. I will wait until you are ready." She loved this about him, loved how he was so sweet and understanding and caring when it came to this.

"I know you will." She said, placing her hand on his cheek in which his hand reached up to hold her hand and the other to thumb her cheek.

A soft yell snapped them back out of their bubble and both automatically looked to where the baby was. She was crawling towards them.

Isalinda pushed herself up and away from him, standing on the ground.

Tamani sat up by her and watched how she called to the baby, excitement running over her body.

"Come here, that's right, come here, Katy, I'm here. Look at what I have, your baba, you want your baba, yes you do, come here."

He chuckled at her talk and he found himself smiling, feeling pride swell up inside him. The baby tried to walk but fell right into her arms.

"That's my baby, you are so adorable, yes, you are, yes you are," She tickled the baby who squealed.

She loved this baby so much; she didn't want to give it up.

She didn't notice Tamani staring at them, lost in his thoughts about her and their future together.

Isalinda sat the baby down and watched her crawl all over the clearing, the clearing that became her and Tamani's special spot.

She stared at the baby and didn't notice Tamani standing up and walking towards her until his front touched her back, warmth immediately filling her body.

His arms reached around her front and pulled her into him, her body instinctively curling into him. He rested his chin on her shoulders.

Her arms placed themselves on his, their finger entwining.

"You're going to miss her" he whispered, his warm breath caressing her neck.

She shivered at his breath and he immediately tightened his grip.

She loved how he knew what she was feeling or thinking whether she said it or not.

"Yeah, I'll miss her." She whispered, both staring at the baby.

His face was now nuzzling her neck, something he always loved to do.

He gently kissed her under her ear something he knew that aroused her.

"What will you do with her gone?" He whispered in her ear, his lips kissing her cheek, neck and collarbone.

She knew what he was doing, whether it was arousing her or not. He was trying to distract her from the baby so she wouldn't feel saddened by that fact that the baby will be gone by tomorrow.

"Tam…" She gasped as he bit her gently on her neck, arousing her once again and he knew it.

His hands had gone under her tank top and roamed her soft skin. He loved touching her skin and he wanted so much more.

"We need to stop," she says as she takes his hands out of her shirt.

She turns around holds his hands. "I have to go in a bit."

His fingers entwined with her, "Must you always go back to the one that hurts you." His voice filled with resentment.

She frowns and tightens her grip on his hand.

"Tamani…" She never called him by his full name so he knew she was upset. "You know why I can't. It's not just about the baby."

Her fear burned brightly like her love for Tamani and she felt torn between staying with Tamani and going back to her abusive father.

Her fear always won.

"It's just…I don't like having you so far away from me. I worry."

She sensed his turmoil in his voice and she closed the distance by pressing her body against his and kissing him reassuringly.

His hand automatically went to her hip and held her.

Her arms twirled around his neck and tangled her fingers in his thick hair.

They pulled apart and placed their forehead against the other.

"I know you worry. He hasn't beat me for a week now so I guess I'm okay for the time-being."

She saw Tamani's face flinch and she knew why. Every time he came, she came with a new bruise or a new mark that signaled her father's recent beatings.

She always waved it away, hoping not to worry Tamani but she knew deep down he wasn't buying it.

He sighed, his breath caressing her face. "I'm sorry. I just get so frustrated, knowing that I can protect you but I can't."

"Shh," she places a finger on his lips. "Soon, very soon, you'll be able to protect me and we'll be together."

They both knew what she meant. Tamani found a piece of information that once a human transformed into a faerie, wanting to be with her lover but that was all it said. But that gave them new hope.

When they were away from each other, they searched endlessly, hoping to find some kind of information in hopes of Isalinda becoming a faerie.

But so far, they haven't found a thing.

"I hope so," he said softly, sitting down on the ground, pulling her with him.

Her body curling against him as they laid down side by side, cuddling and kissing each other until she left home.


	9. New hope

A month and he was nervous.

Isalinda told him she found something online about humans and faerie and she was coming over. He was willing to try anything if it meant they could be together.

He waited until he heard her car drive onto the driveway and stepped out, in her signature tank top and shorts.

There was a bruise on her arm but it was disappearing.

She found his gaze and she ran into his open arms and he twirled her around until they both fell to the ground, laughing.

His arms twirled around her waist and held her firmly as she flipped her hair and leaned down to kiss him.

Their lips met automatically and it sent sparks that seemed to be getting stronger as each day got closer to spring.

They pulled apart and rested their foreheads together. "I missed you," she whispered earnestly.

"And I missed you," he whispered before kissing his cheek. "So, what did you want to show me?"

Her body hummed with excitement and her eyes sparkled. She sat up on his waist and reached into her back pocket of her jean shorts.

She pulled out several sheets of paper. "Look what I found online." She waved it in front of me.

"How can I read it if you're waving it around like that?"

"Sorry" she giggled as she stood up and helped Tamani up. "Can we go to the house; I need a table to show you."

He nodded and he took her hand, feeling a tingling coming from her body and into his. They reached the house and she practically ran to sit down on the chair that was near the table.

He chuckled. "I've never seen you like this"

"It's for a good reason. Come here and sit by me."

"Nope," He said.

"Why not?" Her body stopped humming and she looked sad.

"Because…" he lifted her up and sat down in her chair before placing her on his lap. "I'd rather have you sit _on _me. "

"Oh," she whispered as his arms grabbed her waist and held her firmly. "Okay, well then, look." She spread out several pieces of paper, filled with writings.

"This," she points to one of the papers. "Talks about spells and stuff for many things such as love potions, magic and stuff."

He took the piece of paper from the table with his free arm and looked at it. "It's from a website called illumination of…I forgot…but anyways look at what it says."

He read the lines but didn't understand it. "I don't get it. It's confusing."

"Look," she said taking the paper from his hand and pointing to the middle. "This talks about humans and faeries. It says that a human and a faerie will fall in love only if their love is true and it awakens _before _the spring equinox."

Tamani remembered his studies about the spring equinox, said to be the most powerful magic that exists.

"I've heard the spring equinox."

"Yeah, but get this, the spring equinox only happens to those who are affiliated with spring and since you're a spring faerie and I was born in late spring…"

"It applies to us!" Excitement running in his body

"Yes!" She quickly hugged him before grabbing another sheet of paper.

"Look here…" She held the paper up with a drawing of a sun and four plants, all different from the other.

"Read it…"

He read, "_On the day of the equinox, the center of the Sun spends a roughly equal amount of time above and below the horizon at every location on the Earth, night and day being of roughly the same length.. Commonly, the day is defined as the period when sunlight reaches the ground in the presence of faeries all over the world. From the Earth, the Sun appears as a disc rather than a single point of light, so when the center of the Sun is below the horizon, its upper edge is visible. Furthermore, the atmosphere refracts light, so even when the upper limb of the Sun is below the horizon; its rays reach over the horizon to the ground. The spring equinox is an advantage for change. Change can vary depending on the chosen's position."_

He looked up and saw her eyes bouncing with excitement. He raised an eyebrow. "You see, Tam. The sun touches the earth during the spring equinox and represents change."

"But it doesn't say what kind of change."

"Which is why…" she grabbed another sheet of paper and showed it to him. "I got this. Just listen."

She started to read, "_The Spring equinox has many properties and has the strongest magic known to man. As each spring equinox comes, there is always the chosen who will be face with a great change. This year the chosen will be determined by the prophecy."_

"What prophecy?" He asked, curiously. she took yet another sheet of paper and told him to read. "The chosen's Prophecy: Binding perpetuam metus, olim nova animam consumptam ignis, desiderium cordis repleta,illius admirator fames, sanguis fugientibus, Caritas tenetur respirat,  
Gaudium et pario."

He frowned he knew some of the words but his Latin was rusty. "I only remember a few but it say something about blood and desire."

"I know so I used Google translate." He raised a questioning eyebrow. "It's the name of a website anyways; I put in and look at what it means in English."

She took another piece of paper and read, "Binding lifelong fear, old soul consumed by new fire, heart filled with desire, hunger for her admirer, blood will retire, bound by true love respires, and joy will be acquired."

"I don't get it."

"I was confused too so I did some research and I found about it was symbolic."

"How so?"

"Look, "She pointed to the first line of the paper. "This says, binding lifelong fear so I researched and apparently it means a fear that has lived inside of you your whole life ties you down and you can't let go of it because it's strong."

"Uh-huh," he said, starting to understand it.

"Yeah, now, old soul consumed by new fire, fire means passion or lust and it can be anything that your soul can't take."

"What?"

"Old soul means your age of the soul. A soul becomes old at the age of 16 where it settles into your body. I researched it and when look at the sentence 'old soul consumed by new fire' you know it doesn't change much. Basically it means that your soul is being changed into something else because of the passion or lust it feels to whatever is doing it."

"Oh, now I get it."

"Yeah, now this line, heart filled with desire. You know that saying the 'hearts wants what it can't get'"

"Yeah, I heard about it. It's something about the human world, right?"

"Exactly, so the meaning's the same. What you can't get is what you desire and your heart wants it."

"You're very smart about this."

"No, I just went to the library and the librarian helped me. Apparently, she's a master for deciphering codes and stuff."

"When did you have time do all this?"

"Last night. I stayed up, I was too wired up. Okay, back to the subject, this line, 'hunger for her admirer' means she wants her lover. That's it. It's like a hunger you have for food. You need it and have to have it. Now this line, 'blood will retire'. That's symbolic for death. Respires mean to breath in or out and since blood can't be breathed out, I'm guessing your body has to get rid of the blood."

"Sounds disgusting," he made a face and she laughed.

"Yet so true. Anyways, back to the last two lines. This one, 'bound by true love respires' means that she will be bound by her true love's breath."

"Breath?"

"Yeah, I know, weird right? But I'm taking a wild guess and saying it has something to do with kissing."

"Kissing. Something has to happen so her true love can give his breath for her. I don't know if it's a sacrifice or something."

"Well, I want some of your breath in me." He said mischievously, leaning down for a kiss.

"Tam! Stop it! I'm serious! Listen!"She said giggling.

"Yes, Ma'am!" He said, tickling her sides.

"You're impossible!"

"But you love me!"

"Whatever! Now listen! This last line, 'and joy will be acquired' means"

"That they will found joy and be happy for the rest of their lives." He said, finally understanding the poem.

"Exactly! You got it!"

"I'm smart like that!"

"Okay, so this prophecy is talking about the chosen one and that chosen one will change."

"So, are you saying it may apply to you?"

"I don't know. I don't think any of this applies to me maybe except for the first lines and the third and fourth, the rest I don't know."

Tamani thought about it for a while. "Do you think it may have something to do with the past and the future?"

"What?"

"Just hear me , you have a lifelong fear of your father right?"

"Yeah…" she said haltingly.

"So, that strike out line one, now you're not 16 and you told me yourself. I don't know about your soul or anything."

"Well, actually, now that I think about it. I think so…"

"How?"

"Well," she was biting her lip and turning red. "When we kiss for like a really long time and we start doing…things…"

"Yeah," his own face turning red

"Yeah, I feel hot, but not on my body, somewhere inside and sometime I feel like suffocating from the heat."

"Okay, well, maybe that can apply to you. I don't know much about the souls but I'll ask Shar about it okay?"

"Okay"

"Now the third line, you said yourself you want me even though I'm a faerie. And you also said the hearts what it can't get. Technically, you can't have me because you're a human and I'm a faerie and you'll die while I continue living."

"Yes, that's true"

"And the fourth line, hunger for her admirer…"

"That's true also, I do want you sometimes when we're making out and I have such a need but I always fight it because…"

"I know, you don't have to say it. So, those four apply to you, the last four lines may represent the future."

"Alright, so I _may _be the _chosen _one. Okay, now I also found on the website that in order to change under the spring equinox you had to do a ritual.

"A ritual?"

"Yeah, I know. There were different kinds of changes and it took me a whole hour before I found the right one."

"Which is?"

"Human mutationem nympharum which means human change for faerie."

"Really? Well, you may have a found a lead."

"Thanks, now, it said that the ritual for this is to call upon the goddess of love, beauty, fertility, gold, seiðr, war, and death, but I couldn't find out who she was."

"Freyja." Tamani whispered.

"What?"

"Freyja, the goddess, she's the goddess that you found. She's supposedly living as a spirit in the faerie world and is known to give what you deeply want but there's a catch. She is all about balance, so if she gives something to you…"

"I have to give something to her."

"Exactly."

"Hmm," Her eyebrows scrunched up as she thought about this. "Okay, we'll come back to that, so in order to call upon her you have to say the following, "I ask a fairy from the wild, to come and tend this wee rose-child. A babe of air she thrives today, Root her soul in the Goddesses' good clay. Fairies make this twig your bower, by your magic shall time see her flower!"

"I've never heard it."

"Me either. But the website says that you have to do it under the spring equinox when the human is under the sunlight that touches the earth. It says so right here." She said, pointing to another sheet of paper.

"But only she knows how to change a human into a faerie and that is all I found. I couldn't find anything else."

"Well, this is a good lead but can I borrow this and take it to Avalon so I can figure this out more?"

"Yeah, I rewrote everything in my journal back home."

They stood up and walked to Tamani's sofa. He pulled her down into his lap and nuzzled her neck before speaking.

"Do you really think it can work?"

She sighed, pondering. "I don't know, Tam. I really want it to work but a part of me says it won't. But it can't hurt to try. It's confusing."

"Well, don't worry about it. We have a month to figure it out."

"A month?"

"Yeah, the next spring equinox is this march, the 20th."

"Wow! That's so cool!"

"You know what else would be cool?" he whispered in her ear.

"What?"

"Your lips on mine."

She rolled her eyes and giggled. "Okay, but just once."

She turned around and straddled his waist before kissing him. It was sweet and gentle at first but it got stronger, hungrier. Then, as if he couldn't help himself, he kissed her deeper, his tongue sliding against hers.

Her heart seemed did somersaults, her breath coming out in gasps when she felt Tamani's hands grasp her hip.

His hands moved to her waist, underneath her shirt and she was suddenly replaced by an all consuming need to touch him.

She slipped her hands underneath his tunic, fingers sensually touching his muscled chest and stomach. He groaned and slid a hand up her back, leaving a tingling trail of goose bumps up her spine. She whimpered in his mouth.

She felt hot ̶ ridiculously hot.

His hands moved to her belly. Then slowly, they drifted upwards, passed the cottony swell of her bra, his fingers hooking onto the top of the lacy cups.

His fingers traced the bra straps up to her shoulders, so agonizingly slow that she thought she might faint from anticipation. She felt his fingertips slip the straps off her shoulders and she shivered. His hands moved back to her bra, moving it down with her tank top a little until her breasts popped out.

She sucked in her breath and held it, when she felt his tender touch on the smooth curves of her breasts.

Her whole body shuddered. "Your body...your ̶ it's perfect."

His thumbs were rubbing her nipples harder now, and she felt the pulsing liquid heat in her body accumulate and pool between her.

He pulled her towards him, his lips crushing hers,

In a flash, his hands were on hips, shoving her pelvis into his. They both groaned. His lips trailed over her neck biting gently along her throat. She felt him through his jeans, big and hard, pressing into a spot so sweet, she let out a moan.

Her hands grasped his waist, pulling herself harder into him. Her hips moving on their own accord, as they pressed and rubbed against him, desperate to relieve some of the aching pressure.

His hands were in the crook of her hips, his grip was firm as he ground her pelvis in his, matching the rhythm of her body.

Her voice was mumbling incoherently in his ear. She felt like her soul was on fire but she was shivering like she was out in the cold.

Her skin felt like it was inside out and she wanted to yank off her clothes. She was overwhelmed by too many sensations and emotions, and she just wanted...more and more and more ̶ and Tamani was the only one who could give it to her.

His hand traveled to her back, tracing the edge of her shorts. His hand slipped past the waistband, down her bare skin. She arched her back instinctively, her body curling towards his touch.

She waited, until finally, his fingers touched hot, slick flesh. She cried out, unable to comprehend the sensations she was feeling ̶ so good but still not enough.

Tamani groaned as his fingers gently explored her sensitive parts ̶ learning and testing. His fingertip coaxed and circled her entrance, dipping a little then pulling out, drawing out wet heat from inside her.

She was moaning and grasping his shoulders, kissing his neck. Again, he dipped his fingertip a little bit further and pulled it out. He did it again and again, going a little deeper with every small stroke, until his finger was completely inside her.

Isalinda was whimpering and gasping and panting, her body moving as his touch enticed and ignited every nerve in her soul and body.

She reached between their bodies, her hand finding the hard bulge in his jeans. He growled and strained against her. His lips and his hands and his body arousing her so badly she thought she may lose her mind.

She grabbed his erection and squeezed gently. He groaned in her ear as she continued to gently squeeze and move him and up, giving him pleasure.

His fingers began to move inside her in long, tender strokes and she moaned and groaned, "You're so wet, Linda," He growled. "And tight."

_So, so tight, _he thought.

He pulled his finger out a little, and then slowly slipped a second finger inside her. He watched her face closely and saw a blush on her cheeks.

He pushed a little deeper, feeling the barrier just past her entrance. "Deeper, Tam…" she moaned as she pushed her hips down into his finger.

They were breathing heavily, moaning as he continues to stretch and arouse her, wanting her to yell out his name.

Her hips were moving on his hand as he circled her sweet, sensitive spot.

He groaned as he felt her walls contract and mold around his fingers.

He moved them gently inside, groaning as she moaned in his ear and whispering words that aroused him.

He kissed her neck and used his other hand to play with her breast.

She gasped as he massaged her nipple and she arched her back into him.

"F-faster," she could barely get the word out. She kept squeezing and rubbing his erection, loving his fullness and so desperately wanted him inside her.

He complied only too willingly and moved his fingers faster feeling the increase in her movements.

He knew she was close, her breathing ragged, her increase in her movements, his own hips thrusting into her hand.

He was groaning against her neck and shoulders and her warmth seeped into him.

Her soul was on fire but her body was freezing and wanted more of Tamani.

Her heart was pounding so hard against her chest; she felt it was going to stop beating all together.

It felt so good to feel this and she wanted to him to feel what she was feeling. He wanted every part of her body; his body was warming up quickly, a feeling he loved and haven't felt in a long time.

They were kissing hungrily. Desperately as his fingers removed themselves from her and tangled them into her hair. Her body automatically reached towards, aching for him to touch her.

Then, suddenly, a loud ring ran throughout the room and they jumped and froze. Another ring and a bang and Tamani quickly but gently pushed her off of his lap while he fixed his tunic and she her tank top and her bra.

His erection was already going down due to the shock.

The ringing still continued until he saw Isalinda go over to the table and bent over to pick up something.

"It's just my phone," she said, standing up. Then, he saw her drop it to the floor like it was on fire.

He immediately got worried and rushed over to her.

"What? What is it? What's wrong?" he saw her face had gone pale.

"It's Jonathan, my ex."


	10. Old Flame

It took her a while to get her thoughts around this.

_Jonathan_, she thought. _How did he get my number?_

"Jonathan? Why is he calling you?" She noticed his voice was slightly angry.

"I don't know. I don't know how he got my number." She shook her head.

She was confused. How did he get her number?

"Does anyone else have your number?" Tamani asked, turning her around and holding her a little too tightly.

"No, only the teachers and my…fa…ther…." Her voice trailed off as she thought about the possibilities.

_He wouldn't, _she thought. Tamani felt her hesitance and tired to get her attention.

"What? What is it? The phone had stopped ringing and he was shaking her.

"My father…" she began as she realized what she was about to say was the truth. "He probably gave it to him. Ugh! I should've known. My father and Jonathan's father are best friends and my father always wanted us to be together so he could be in control of the business. I didn't want to go out with him at first but my father forced me to do it and after a couple of dates, I started to like him and you know the rest. Now, now that we aren't together my father is willing to do anything and use me to get what he wants. He probably gave the number to him. Tamani, I don't know what to do" She said in a quick rush and she shook with resentment and betrayal.

Tamani stood shocked as he heard her and processed it in his mind. He really didn't understand her father at all, why did he go to hurt her more than he already has.

He saw her tears and he pulled her to him. She held him tightly and rubbed her face against his familiar chest.

"I'm so, so sorry, Tam. I didn't mean for this to happen. God, I just wish this would end."

"Shh, don't worry. I understand. It's not your fault." He whispered as he stroked her back and hair. She silently cried until her phone rang.

"I don't want to speak to him."

"Just tell him you don't want to talk to him. I'm sure he'll understand."

She pulled away but he held her at his waist. "You don't know him. He doesn't take no for an answer. He tends to be aggressive. He'll chase you down until you give in."

"Don't worry, Linda. I won't let him hurt you. I'll be by your side." She felt reassured as he said this.

Her phone was ringing again. "He'll keep calling unless I pick up."

He nodded and she turned to pick up the phone. She took a deep shaky breath and pressed the Talk button.

"Hello?" her voice was a whisper and Tamani walked closer to her, listening in.

"Isalinda! Finally! I've been trying to reach you! I need to talk to you!" His voice was deep and seductive but it no longer had the effect on her, now that she had found her true love.

"Actually, I'm kind of talked out." She was about to hang up.

"No! Don't hang up, sunshine!" he yelled. She stopped instinctively, her body recognizing his nickname because of the gold in her hair.

".?" she enunciated each word, hating herself that she always managed to listen when she didn't want to.

"Look," he sighed searching for his words. "I want to apologize for what I did"

"Why?" irritation in her voice. She didn't even care anymore. She only cared about Tamani.

Tamani felt her irritation and protectively grabbed her hand. She felt calmer, and she curled towards him.

"I was stupid and crazy to choose Anita over you. I realized it too late when she went after my best friend. I just knew she wasn't for me."

So, he was only going towards her not because he was sorry only because she was his second choice, his second base.

She didn't know whether to be angry or relieved. All she ever wanted before she met Tamani was to hear him say those words to her.

But she loved Tamani, his kisses, words, compassion, touch, definitely his touch where just moments ago he touched her and made her feel so good.

She held on to all those thoughts and she heard his voice again.

"Isalinda, I'm sorry if I hurt you. I never meant to hurt you. Will you forgive me? Be my little sunshine once more?"

Tamani felt jealousy surged through him and he hated that feeling. It was strong and he tried hard not to yank the phone away from her ear.

She took a long time debating what she would say and after a long time, she finally answered. "Yes but…" she stopped him before he could answer. Her mother always told her that the only way to make someone hurt is to do well.

_It never works if you fight bad with bad. You defeat evil with good.  
_

She remembered her mother words again and took a deep breath.

"That doesn't mean I want you back."

Tamani sighed as relief flooded through his body.

"What? Oh, naw! You need me. You still love me like I love you. We are meant for each other. You have to take me back."

"I don't _have _to take you back. I don't _have _to do anything." Tamani gently pulled her to

him.

"Yes you do, what will your dad say. Besides, last I check you didn't have a boyfriend."

"Well," anger coursing through her veins. "You need to check again. I do have a boyfriend, a wonderful boyfriend at that. I don't need you or want you anymore."

"Whatever! Nobody would want a girl like you. You need me."

Before she could reply, Tamani couldn't take it and took the phone from her phone. She frowned and gave her a reassuring kiss.

"Hello?"

"Who the hell is this?"

"Tamani, her boyfriend"

"Tamani? What kind of name is that? Who the hell are you? Let me talk to her!"

"She cant come to the phone right now and I would really appreciate it if you leave my girlfriend alone."

"Yeah right. How long have you been with her? A day or so? Wait, I bet she paid you to lie for her?"

"On the contrary."

"Let me talk to her you turd. Only I know who she is!"

"Really, you do know she has a birthmark shaped like a rose on her collarbone."

"I don't…" she began but he leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"She doesn't have a birthmark." Johnathan said, silent jealousy coursing through him.

"You would know if she let you kiss her neck, oh wait, I already do that so I guess you wont get to see it."

"Why you …"

"Now…" he said with authority in his voice. "She's mine and I'm not about to give her up. Besides, you interrupted some very hot make out session and I would really like to get back to having my tongue down her throat again, if you don't mind."

Tamani smirked as he saw her blush.

"You fucking dog! Keep your filthy hands off of her."

"Call her again and I'll have my hands on your neck if I even see your name on her phone!"

He hung up and tossed her phone on the sofa.

"Tam!" She gasped. "Why did you do that?"

"To get him to leave you alone."

"You…" she said, poking through his chest hard. "just crossed the line."

"Well," he said as he hands slid down to her hip. "I can be jealous when it comes to my wonderful girlfriend."

She smiled and leaned into him.

They stayed quiet for a while until Tamani spoke up. "Be careful. I meant what I said."

"I know you did." She whispered as she placed a hand on his cheek.

He leaned into it, loving her soft otuch.

"Promise me." he whispered, grabbing her hand that was on his cheek. "Promise me you'll be safe for me. Come back to me safely."

She knew why he always said this whenever she was about to leave.

She always promised, and she knew it was because of Laurel, the girl he loved or may still love. Of course, she felt a little jealous whenever Tamani talked about her.

She could hear it in his voice.

She didn't rely on it too much, Tamani would feel guilty about it and try to convince her she was the one for him and he was really _good._

"I always do, Tam!" She looked up and placed her forehead on his. "I promise."

He looked into her eyes and saw the truth and sincerity in them.

He caressed her cheek and gently pulled her face to his and kissed her softly, tenderly, tasting her lips.

"I love you, Isalinda." He said as he pulled back. She was a taken back by his sudden words. "I love you so much. I've never felt this, never felt _alive _like I do with you. I get new emotions I never knew and it gets overwhelming. I hate that you always go back to that world where you get hurt. I want to keep you safe in my arms and never let you out but that's impossible. I can't do this anymore. Telling myself I can't love you because you're a human but I can't. It hurts too much to be away from you. I love you and it hurts me. It hurts me to see you come all injured and hurt and you wave it off like its nothing. I've never done this before and if you die, then I'll be right after you. I can't live without you and I want us to be together. Linda, you confuse me but I like it. I like figuring you out and try to understand you. I can't get enough of you. You fixed me when I was broken. You found me when I was lost. You showed me the light when I was in the dark. Thank you for giving me the chance to love again and the chance to love you."

Her heart was pounding and her vision was blurry. He never told her this, not in the 4 months they've been together.

She didn't know what to say. She loved him but she couldn't bring herself to say it.

Tamani would wait until she was ready. He was a patient man.

He was staring at her, looking at her reaction, noticing the blush on her cheek.

"Tam...I...I don't know what to say." She whispered, her lips trembling trying to say the words he wanted to hear.

Tamani knew she never said I love you to anyone, not since her mother died but he wasn't expecting and answer.

Tears fell from her eyes and she didn't notice until Tamani cleaned them with his thumb.

"Don't cry. I'm not leaving."

He was waking her up from locked self that she kept at bay trying not to let people in.

She cried out her feelings in his chest and rubbed her face as he held her tightly, murmuring sweet words and caressing her back, hair and shoulders.

She stayed like that until she felt better, lighter and it was time to go home.


	11. The Goddess

Today was the day, March 20th and Tamani had found a way to get Isalinda to be a faerie. Shar helped him and apparently, there has been one woman has changed into faerie to be with her lover and her prophecy was different.

Based on the prophecy, there is a god or goddess associated with it. Tamani had gone to the queen and she explained to him that Isalinda was in fact the chosen one.

Each year, there is a chosen one for different reasons.

Both Tamani and Isalinda yelled with joy as they realized what it meant.

"We are finally going to be together."

"Yes," Tamani whispered in her ear. "And you shall be mine for always."

"Yes, always." She whispered back, nibbling his ear.

He held her by her hip, gripping them tightly, feeling her lips on his neck and shoulder which cause him to groan.

"Linda…" he whispered as she pushed her pelvis into his. "Soon, after this ritual, we shall do what you want."

His voice was deep, husky and she loved hearing how turned on he was. She knew she was ready and wanted to be with him after she has changed.

"O-okay." She said, breathless. Her own heart racing against his.

"Is the child ready?" Tamani's queen said.

Everyone was at the tree line waiting for the light that Isalinda should step in.

"Yes," Isalinda said, holding Tamani's hand, fingers entwined. Tamani was afraid for her. What if something went wrong or if something was to happen and she could not change?

"Now, child. Is this what you want? Truly want? To be with this fae for as long as you shall live."

She didn't hesitate. "Yes, yes, I do."

Tamani smiled with pride as he saw Shar staring at them.

"Now, you understand that once you step in you cannot come out. At all. Do you understand?"

"Yes"

"And that no matter what happened you must stay in the light or it shall not work."

"Yes."

"Do you understand what you are undertaking, child?" the queen said.

"Yes."

"Good, now the sun is setting. Come with me." The queen waved at her to follow her as she stepped out of the tree line.

Tamani turned her around and kissed her long, and hard. Worried for her safety and well- being.

"Soon," he whispered, pushing back her hair back on her ear.

" Soon," she kissed him one more time before following the queen.

The rest of the sentries and Tamani followed after them staring intently at Isalinda.

"Now, child, the light is near and you must lie on the sacred tile."

"Um, ok?" Isalinda searched around. "Where?"

The queen smiled. "That is the first test. Look past the obvious."

"What?"

"Hurry child, the light is near."

Isalinda heart raced. There was nothing here! She looked around, spotting Tamani who smiled but she knew it was tight with worry.

She looked around and thought of what the queen said.

_Look beyond the obvious_

The obvious? She thought about the possibilities.

_Since they are faeries, _she thought. _It must be somewhere where there are plants or something._

She looked around slowly until she saw something sparkle in the middle of the back yard.

There was nothing but she noticed when she moved very slowly, there was a hint of sparkle. She moved closer until she could see the sun setting, the ray starting to appear.

Nothing was there but trees but as she pushed her hand, there was a shield, an illusion that made it _look _like it was just trees.

She placed both her arms in and felt around until she felt something cold and hard. She smiled and said, "It's here!"

The queen and sentries sighed relief as the shield was bought down.

It was a gray tile, big enough for her body. It was smooth and hard, with intricate desing running around the edges.

The ray was getting brighter.

"Child, lie on the tile so we can continue the ritual."

Isalinda climbed easily and laid down. She shivered at the cold of it.

"Now, children, sentries, do your part!" everyone rushed around the girl and the growing light, placing all kinds of flower that grew in the spring.

They smiled at Isalinda and parted when it was filled with flowers and the sun was as its peak.

The queen spoke. _"__I ask a fairy from the wild, to come and tend this wee rose-child. A babe of air she thrives today, Root her soul in the Goddesses' good clay. Fairies make this twig your bower, by your magic shall time see her flower!"_

At first nothing happened, but then the light that surrounded Isalinda brightened and shook like window curtains.

A big wind from nowhere blew hard against everyone and circled Isalinda like a tornado. Instinctively, Tamani stiffened and started to run to her but the queen stopped him.

"No, child, _she _is here."

He knew what she meant. The goddess, Freyja was here.

Isalinda felt nervous as the wind touched her skin and she gasped at its coldness. The wind shimmered in front of her and a beautiful woman stepped out.

Her hair was like the full hunters' moon, shining with a silver luminescence. Her eyes were the new moon sky—black and limitless.

The rest of her body was almost completely transparent.

"Who calls me to this place?" the woman spoke.

"I do " the queen said, bowing at the goddess feet. "This child, Isalinda has fallen in love with one of our fae, Tamani. She wants to be a part of our world and his."

"I see, let me see the prophecy."

Tamani stepped cautiously towards the goddess and gave her the paper.

She read it and looks towards Isalinda.

Without a word, she floated towards Isalinda and stepped in her body.

Isalinda gasped in pain. It was tolerable but not enjoyable. Her body shook, and Isalinda growled like a animal.

"Linda!" Tamani yelled as he ran to her but the queen stopped him.

"No, she knows what she is doing."

"But, she's in pain."

"I know."

Tamani watched helplessly as Isalinda body convulsed upwards and she shook her head, gritting her teeth.

Soon, she fell limp and the goddess stepped out.

"You are of the prophecy, child."

Isalinda was gasping and groaned once in a while. "I hope so," she said weakly, not daring to look at Tamani's eyes.

"_Binding lifelong fear, old soul consumed by new fire, heart filled with desire, hunger for her admirer, blood will retire, bound by true love respires, and joy will be acquired."_

Isalinda looked at her, hurting from the goddess passage through her body. "Child, you do know that you cannot leave until this done, correct?"

"I know,"

"Is that what you want? What you freely choose on your accounts?"

Isalinda looked at Tamani then. And saw fear, hope, worry but most of all love.

"Yes, I want to be a part of this wonderful world of yours."

"As you wish, child but I am of balance. I shall give you want you shall give me what I want."

"OK"

"Do you accept? Because what I want is…"

Isalinda interrupted her. "I don't care. I'll give you what I want. I'm ready."

The goddess frowned. "I sense a great deal of love and your beauty will fit in our world, but you have not of my proposal."

"I don't care." She said, getting impatient. " I'll give you what I want."

"As you wish." Something in her hand darkened then glowed and a knife appeared with a golden hilt.

"What is that?" Isalinda asked, a little nervous.

"Your wish. The first part of the prophecy relates to you, now the second part will be your transformation."

"OK,"

The goddess closed her eye and when they opened, they were dilated.

"_LIFE FOR DEATH, DEATH FOR LIFE. MY WISH IS HER DEATH, HER WISH IS MY LIFE. MY REWARD FOR HER LIFE IS HER DEATH!"_

The goddess yelled and stabbed the knife through Isalinda's heart.

"No!" Tamani yelled, fear and panic coursing through him. "Stop! you'll kill her!"

"That is my reward! My balance! Her death! Death become life!" the goddess yelled and Tamani struggled against his queen grip as he saw Isalinda yell in gruesome pain.

Blood ran out of her chest, damping her clothes.

"Blood will retire!" The goddess yelled as she stabbed Isalinda again.

Tamani winced as he saw the knife tear her flesh open and blood coming out. He was afraid for her, for her life. He didn't want her to die for him! He wanted her alive!

Isalinda's pain was horrible. Like little needles stabbing her over and over again with such strength, she imagined it would break.

She yelled each time as the goddess stabbed her. She was vaguely aware of Tamani yelling and struggling.

_This is for you, Tamani._

She held on to all of her thought with him. The good and bad. The few fights they had but she didn't care as long as they were her and Tamani's and no one else.

The pain was increasing, now feeling stings and throbbing all over her body and she bit on her tongue to stop from yelling. She didn't want to hurt Tamani more, especially with what he is seeing.

Black was covering her eyes as her heart sped up too fast, too fast that it was hurting her, making her lightheaded and disoriented.

The goddess stabbed her one last time, hitting her heart that jerked her body as if she was electrocuted at 2000 volts.

She yelled and yelled as her life bled away and dripped down to the flowers. She only heard yelling and spot in her vision.

The pain was horrible, as if being burned alive.

_I can do this. I can do this for me, for us, for Tamani._

Then, she couldn't hold out anymore, her heart was beating slowly and slowly until it no longer beat and darkness claimed her.


	12. Prophecy

Tamani was angry at the goddess.

She should not be killing Isalinda. She was his and he needed her alive. He grimaced at Isalinda's screams and body convulsions.

Her blood was spraying over the place like a water fountain and Tamani struggled to get to her. The goddess did not flinch at her screams and kept stabbing until she hit her heart.

He could see the beating of her chest that was going too fast and Isalinda's visions was glazing over. They had covered his mouth so he would not yell and distract the goddess.

"Do not worry, Tamani. She will live. Believe in her love, and yours."

Tamani believed her and concentrated on their love and history. He blocked out her screams until Isalinda's body fell limp and the goddess stopped.

"Quickly! Her true love must step forward!"

Tamani broke free and practically flew to Isalinda. Just as he was going to touch her, the goddess grabbed his hand.

"No, not yet. Stay here!" the goddess said as she looked at Isalinda and touched her wounds. They closed instantly.

The goddess touched the blood and tossed it on the floor. The blood followed her like a snake and moved like water at the goddess's hands.

They were clearing up and every single drop of blood left Isalinda body was gone and she was cold and pale.

"There is no blood in her body. I rid of it. Now, _bound by true love's respire_,"

The goddess created something out of the air and a green vial came out.

"Now, lover, you shall drink this and kiss her. Blow your breath into her until she breathes in. do not move away until she breathes in you. The drink will make her aggressive and she will continue to breathe into you until the drink disappears. She must kiss you and you to her. Do it now! The light is leaving."

Tamani drank the liquid and it burned his throat. It was horrible but he didn't care if it means to save Isalinda's life. He kissed her gently but not before saying, "Come back to me,"

He breathed into her for a while until he felt life flicker in her. Her chest rose and touched his and instinct told him to hold her.

He continued to breathe into her until she sucked it in and gasped. She growled hungrily and her arm whipped around his neck and pulled him down to her, kissing him hungrily, hard, wanting to sedate her thirst and wanting more of this taste.

"_That is right. The drink is almost gone."_The goddess said.

She breathed into him and out of him while he did the same. He felt something change in him. He felt warmer, stronger, healthier as she breathed in and he was overwhelmed with a great lust to please her and he couldn't help but touch her leg and go up.

She growled and kissed him harder and hungrier, he reacting quickly to the kiss. Something was happening and he knew they were being bonded.

He heard a grunt and saw Isalinda pull back and stare at him, confused.

She was changing in front of his eyes.

"Do not move, Tamani! Watch your lover become a faerie."

He did not move and stayed over her. Her eyes were changing to a pale green color, no longer brown and yellow.

Her hair glowed and it was no longer brown with golden highlights. Her hair was changing to an almond crème color and her skin was becoming tanned liked his.

Her body and face were rounding out, changing in front of his eyes. She was becoming perfectly symmetrical like him.

Her skin glowed and he saw the sunlight go in her body and she glowed, he saw the molecules re arrange themselves in her skin, changing her, making her a faerie.

Her facial features were accentuated and showed off her beauty more, causing him to gasp at her beauty.

She was more beautiful, every part of her body changing, growing, becoming a faerie. All of her features created a beauty like all the other faeries that made humans come to them like moths.

Her eyelashes were thicker, framing her eyes.

He could not take his eyes off of her.

As the last of light of sun disappeared into her skin, she fell limp and Tamani panicked.

"Do not worry, child. It is done. She will awake, as a faerie."

Tamani turned to see the goddess but she was gone, just her voice.

"Do not worry."

And her voice was gone.

Everyone stood quiet, anticipating. Tamani got off of her and stood by her side. He touched her hand, it was different.

Strong yet soft like his. He touched every part of her body, noting the difference and the enhancement it had on him.

She groaned and everyone held their breath.

She opened her eyes, those pale green eyes.

She looked around and saw Tamani.

"Tam?"

He smiled and tears fell to his eyes. He grasped her and held her tight, a little too tightly.

She giggled and hugged him back. Everyone cheered.

"Did it work?" she asked, her worry feeling in.

"Yes! It worked. You are remarkable! You are perfect! You are mine!" he yelled in pride as everyone yelled and cheered.

She stepped, not feeling the need to grab onto something. She felt more balanced, more in tune with the earth.

She felt different.

"We are bound, Linda! You and I are together forever!"

It took a while for it to sink in but when it did she jumped and shrieked into his arms. He twirled her around out of happiness, filled with joy.

The queen came forward and bowed down.

"You are now one of us child."

She squealed and said, Thank you, and hugged Tamani.

"We are together." He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

"We are," he tasted. She was different, better, like honey and he liked it.

She felt his tasted more distinct and loved it more. She knew why she noticed the differences in Tamani. She knew why she was now happy.

She was now a faerie.


	13. Consumation

They pulled apart but did not let go of each other.

Shar smiled and congratulated Tamani and Isalinda.

Instead, Isalinda smiled and hugged him tightly. Shar chuckled and held her just the same. "You have made him the happiest faerie alive."

She giggled and pulled away.

"Come, let there be a feast."

Everyone went inside the trees, their home, _her _home. She stopped and turned to see her car, and saying silent goodbye to her human world and now to her faerie word, the world that Tamani was in.

Tamani held her hand and turned her around. "You are now safe with me."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Yeah, I am. And I'm glad"

He kissed her neck, jaw, collarbone and she shivered. Her heart should be beating but it was not and it didn't hurt her anymore.

He bit gently under her jaw and she moaned into his ear, gripping him tighter. "Tam, "she whispers as he pulls her to him, melding her into him.

"I want you," she says and he answers with a kiss.

"And I want you but after the feast. They will be worried."

She smiles and gives him a long, sweet, tender kiss before reluctantly pulling away.

She giggled as Tamani and her left, and he took her back to his old home in the trees. They were officially recognized as an Entwined couple.

Nothing will take her away from him.

"Where are we going?" she said, feeling strangely calm and at peace and not feeling clumsy.

"Home, it's late."

"Good,"

They reach his home and he leads her to his bedroom before she lies on his bed.

"I am tired."

Tamani crawled on top of her and pressed his body to hers.

"You should. After everything you've been through."

He nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Then, relax me." she whispered.

He kissed her, all over her neck, collarbone, and shoulders while slipping his hand under her shirt. They took their time, exploring each other skin, learning what we needed to be done.

He made his way to her mouth and she couldn't help but moan against his lips as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into him, her body molding perfectly into his. The warmth of his skin burned through her t-shirt and excitement fluttered in her belly.

He felt her warmth and he sucked on her bottom lip, silently asking for permission to enter.

She moaned and opened her mouth. When she parted her mouth, he kissed her deeper, slowly exploring the taste of her mouth

His hands move to her waist, underneath her shirt and she was suddenly replaced by an all consuming need to touch him.

She slipped her hands underneath his tunic, fingers sensually touching his muscled chest and stomach. He groaned and slid a hand up her back, leaving a tingling trail of goose bumps up her spine. She whimpered in his mouth.

She felt hot ̶ ridiculously hot.

His hands moved to her belly. Then slowly, they drifted upwards, passed the cottony swell of her bra, his fingers hooking onto the top of the lacy cups.

His fingers traced the bra straps up to her shoulders, so agonizingly slow that she thought she might faint from anticipation. She felt his fingertips slip the straps off her shoulders and she shivered.

His hands moved down to her shirt, and slowly pushed it up and out and tossed it aside.

She sucked in her breath and held it, when she felt his tender touch on the smooth curves of her breasts.

Her whole body shuddered. "Your body...your ̶ it's perfect."

His thumbs were rubbing her nipples harder now, and she felt the pulsing liquid heat in her body accumulate and pool between her.

He pulled her towards him, his lips crushing hers.

Soon, his hands were on hips, shoving her pelvis into his. They both groaned. His lips trailed over her neck biting gently along her throat. She felt him through his pants, big and hard, pressing into a spot so sweet, she let out a moan.

Her hands grasped his waist, pulling herself harder into him. Her hips begun to move on their own accord, as she pressed and rubbed against him, desperate to relieve some of the aching pressure.

His hands were in the crook of her hips, his grip was firm as he ground her pelvis in his, matching the rhythm of her body.

Her voice was mumbling incoherently in his ear. She felt like she was on fire.

His hand traveled to her back, tracing the edge of her shorts. His hand slipped past the waistband, down her bare skin. She arched her back instinctively, her body curling towards his touch.

She waited, until finally, his fingers touched hot, slick flesh. She cried out, unable to comprehend the sensations she was feeling ̶ so good but still not enough.

Tamani groaned as his fingers gently explored her sensitive parts ̶ learning and testing. His fingertip coaxed and circled her entrance, dipping a little then pulling out, drawing out wet heat from inside her.

She was moaning and grasping his shoulders, kissing his neck. Again, he dipped his fingertip a little bit further and pulled it out. He did it again and again, going a little deeper with every small stroke, until his finger was completely inside her.

Isalinda was whimpering and gasping and panting, her body moving as his touch enticed and ignited every nerve in her body.

She reached between their bodies, her hand finding the hard bulge in his pants. He growled and strained against her. His lips and his hands and his body arousing her so badly she thought she may lose her mind.

She grabbed his erection and squeezed gently. He groaned in her ear as she continued to gently squeeze and move him and up, giving him pleasure.

His fingers began to move inside her in long, tender strokes and she moaned and groaned, "You're so wet, Linda," He growled. "And tight."

_So, so tight, _he thought.

He pulled his finger out a little, and then slowly slipped a second finger inside her. He watched her face closely and saw her close her eyes as she made a sound of pleasure.

He pushed a little deeper, feeling the barrier just past her entrance. "Deeper, Tam…" she moaned as she pushed her hips down into his finger.

They were breathing heavily, moaning as he continues to stretch and arouse her, wanting her to yell out his name.

Her hips were moving on his hand as he circled her sweet, sensitive spot.

He groaned as he felt her walls contract and mold around his fingers.

He moved them gently inside, groaning as she moaned in his ear and whispering words that aroused him.

He kissed her neck and used his other hand to play with her breast.

She gasped as he massaged her nipple and she arched her back into him.

"F-faster," she could barely get the word out. She kept squeezing and rubbing his erection, loving his fullness and so desperately wanted him inside her.

He complied only too willingly and moved his fingers faster feeling the increase in her movements.

He knew she was close, her breathing ragged, her increase in her movements, his own hips thrusting into her hand.

He was groaning against her neck and shoulders and her warmth seeped into him.

She managed to get his tunic off and tossed it aside, as she watched in awe at his muscles.

"I need to feel your skin against mine," he breathed, drawing her to him.

His right hand wandered near her waist, sliding up. He brushed past her breasts.

She moaned, her mind was filled with lust. Tamani trailed kisses from her collarbone to the valley of her breasts. She arched her back, wanting as much contact as possible.

His right hand grabbed her left leg, slowly sliding up to her core. It was torture, filling her with desire to have him in her desperately.

She gasped as she felt his need rub against her inner thigh. His hand slid up against her body, catching her breast in one of his hands, his lips traveling downwards against her throat, sucking.

"Oh…yes…" she moaned as she pressed against his hip, desperate for contact. He quickly and swiftly removed her shorts and underwear and tossed it aside.

She felt something press hard against her pelvis, His nose rubbing underneath her chin. "Do you feel that Linda…?" he murmured. "That's how much I want you…" He bit her neck teasingly

Her fists tangled in his hair as she tried to pull him closer if it was any more possible.

Tamani could feel his member throbbing in his constrictive breeches. Linda stood up on her elbows, and then pushed him down to take off his pants.

Linda aided him on slipping them off, tossing them across the floor to join her clothes.

He mounted her again, kissing her passionately, taking her breasts in his hands. They were soft yet firm, cushiony. He broke away from her mouth leaving her gasping madly, and began to trail kisses down her neck, slowly to her chest down the valley of her mounds.

Hesitantly, he took one into his mouth, sucking softly on her erect nipple while his other hand massaged the other.

She simply could not help it. Moaning, her back arched to give him more, and he gladly took it, his other hand now slipping under her to keep her back arched as he carried on sucking.

Slowly, he moved to the other. Her breathing was erratic as he massaged her back down gently, and returned his position on top of her. Kissing her again, his hands slipped lower, tickling over her flat stomach as it moved further down.

"Oh, god, yes,"

She shivered again. Gently, he rested one of his hands on her hips, stroking lightly as his other carried on downwards until it reached the soft valley. She moaned as his finger stroked the outside, teasing.

His mouth broke away from her, and he buried his face under her jaw.

Slowly, he felt her hands running down his chest and he groaned. They broke apart, he moved back on top of her slowly, straddling her.

Moving down to place his face in her neck again, he managed to use his knee to spread her legs, her eyes closing in nervousness.

He kissed her neck softly as he shifted his body. At the feel of his member resting just against her opening, she moaned, her eyes widening. She wanted him in her. Her whole body was craving him, her vagina begging to be filled.

He turned her face to press his lips against the small hollow under her ear. "Ready?" He whispered. She only nodded, closing her eyes again.

His head touched her opening, and slowly he slipped inside her. She gasped suddenly, causing him to stop.

He gripped her back, hugging him to her.

He kissed her again, and she nodded in response. Gripping her shoulders, he carried on pushing into her. She tried not to whimper, but it was hard.

It hurt... a lot.

Her tightness was killing him as he slid into her, the way she kept tightening as she got nervous almost driving him over the edge.

He just wanted to ram into her. Soon, he was fully submerged, breaking through the last small wall blocking them. She whimpered. They were both panting heavily.

He stayed like that for a moment, simply inside her, waiting for her to get accustomed to his size. She herself wasn't sure if she was going to carry on. It felt weird but she was getting used to it.

She turned her head, kissing his hair as she whispered to him; "I'm okay... go on..." He nodded, his hands tightening on her shoulders as hers did the same wrapped around him.

Slowly, he began to pull out. She gasped as his length rubbed against her clit, causing a string of moans and groans escape from their both of their lips.

As he moved back in, she couldn't help but moan as it happened again. Becoming encouraged by her moaning, he began to set a pace, and their breathing became quick.

The bond between them was like fire—it burned and consumed, almost painful in its intensity. Almost unbearable in its pleasure.

Her finger nails dug into his back as the pain was replaced by a pleasure that shook her. Lifting his head, he moved away from her neck to look into her eyes.

His thrusting halted slightly and he stopped inside her. She was gasping madly, trying to form words. His mouth was hung open as he felt his member throbbing for more.

"T-t-tam…Tam!" She gasped, giving a shaky laugh. He nodded began his pace again, this time sat up on top of her rocking. As his pace began to speed up, she began to move with him.

Her hips began to thrust up against him back, their hips grinding together as she began to tremble more. "F...Faster... HARDER." She begged, and he complied only too willingly.

His head leaned back and his mouth hung open as he placed his hands on her hips, thrusting him into her deeper and deeper. She was openly moaning now, loudly, shouting his name as well as other things.

"Oh, god, oh yes, please, tam, please, god, I want you, please, oh yes, fuck me, fuck the living daylights out of me."

He knew she used a lot of profanity but at the moment, it only seemed to arouse him more.

"I… know..." He gasped. His rhythm had gone completely, and instead he was now merely pulling almost all the way out before ramming back into her.

Reaching up, she pulled herself into a sitting position, and threw him back. They were still connected inside, and she was now on top of him. He sat up, and she was straddling him, her legs wrapped around his hips.

She began to rock deeply, her head back, eyes closed as she moaned. His hands stayed on her hips, guiding her, rocking her forwards and on him.

Soon she was jumped up and down; her legs spread wide as each time she jumped his hips thrust her up, slamming her back down into him. Her moans had become screams, and he himself had begun to moan.

Her breasts bounced, and she realized she could go all night with him and she did.

He flipped her over, so he was on top, her head resting on the pillows, her legs still wrapped around him. He returned his head into the crook of her neck, kissing it slowly as he carried on thrusting.

"Come on, Linda…yes...oh…god..." He whispered, his breathe hitching.

She moaned with him, thrusting up with him. He rammed into her harder, and she began to cry out. At last she trembled, her walls tightening around him.

He grunted as he continued. When she moved her hips with him harder and harder and whispering dirtily in his ear, did he released with her right alongside him. He slumped down above her, exhausted. Slowly, she released her death hold around him.

"I love you, Tamani" Her voice was hoarse from the shouting. He smiled, finally pulling out of her. She whimpered as the motion brushed against her clit.

He grinned, suddenly feeling ready to go again. Nibbling her neck, his breathe brushed against her skin.

They didn't need to speak. They simply made love over and over again until the sun rose and they were completely and utterly exhausted.


	14. Mission

Days passed and Tamani and Isalinda couldn't have been happier with each other.

He taught her everything he knew of the faerie world, what she needed to do since she was a spring faerie.

She was a fast learner and she always was curious.

Every night, he rewarded with their routine love making, where he learned what she liked, where and how long he needed to give her attention and what threw her over the edge.

In bed, she was the teacher and he was the student and the roles would switch depending on who was the first to make the move.

Their bond was incredibly strong and let them be more _intuitive_ of how the other was feeling.

She was told that she was going to blossom next year since she was 'born' on the first day of spring.

They both agreed that they wouldn't reproduce until they were older and she knew more of the faerie world.

Right now, she was taking a nap, a human habit that didn't go away like the other.

She had many human habits, she would twirl her hair if she was nervous, she would bite the inside of her cheek is she didn't like something or she would yank at her hair softly if she was frustrated or angry.

If she was hurt, she would rub her arms or hug herself.

He studied her and learned how to act based on her habits.

He bought her a couple of dresses to accommodate her when she Bloomed. The sun was high at it was around 6 so it would be time for her to wake up.

He would miss her a lot when he would be away in Scotland. He needed to go to Scotland in order to go to Del Norte High to protect Laurel.

Laurel, he didn't feel the emotions as he used to do when he thought or dreamed about her but now, now there was nothing.

Sure, there was some kind of love there since he saw go through many things and he grew to appreciate her and of course, he wouldn't like it that something happened to her.

But he had a job and he never failed his job. Isalinda took it rather well, were it not for the biting of the inside of her cheek which he knew she didn't like it.

She was jealous but she would never say it and no matter how hard he tried she wouldn't tell him.

But he did convince her that she had nothing to worry about when it came to Laurel. His love was for _her,_not Laurel.

She believed him but she was always worried. But he did a really good job convincing her, especially at night…

Isalinda was waking up and groaned in her sleep.

He loved watching her sleep and seeing her relaxed form.

"Hmm…"she was moving, getting ready to wake up and Tamani went to her side. He stroked her hair back and traced a finger on one side of her face.

She automatically curled towards him and Isalinda slowly woke up.

She smiled up at him and pulled him with her on bed.

He nuzzled her neck while she kissed his cheek.

"Good day, my wildflower."

She giggled and answered.

"Good day to you, my am fear-faire"

He grinned at her use of the faerie language. "You're learning and your accent is getting there."

She giggled. "I know."

They stared at each other lovingly until he placed his lips on her gently. The fireworks and warmth immediately filled them in as they kissed and wrapped their arms around each other.

She pulled back and traced a line down the side of his face.

She knew that this was the last day she was going to see him before he left for training on Scotland.

She wouldn't see him for months and she didn't think she was going to survive long enough without his touch.

Her body gave off waves of sadness and through their bond; he felt her sadness and knew she wasn't happy.

He kissed her neck and nibbled her ear before whispering, "I will miss you, too."

She hugged his shoulders and rubbed her face in his chest, he knew she was getting ready to cry and he could her shallow breathing.

He felt an uncomfortable wave of sadness and longing and he hadn't even left yet!

He whispered soft murmurings in her ear to get her to let him go but in reality, he didn't want to let her go. He wanted to stay like this, in bed, with her before he left at sunset.

She started to cry softly and he was battling himself to not give in to his own crying and give up the mission at once just so he could spend time with her.

But they both knew he couldn't and that if Tamani needed to protect someone, he needed to do it.

They held each other, whispering nothing but 'love you' or 'miss you', anything that expressed their sadness.

He kissed her forehead, her eyelids, her cheeks, her nose, the sides of her mouth before planting his lips on her own, parting it.

She sighed into his mouth and tightened her grip on him.

It would be difficult for both of them since their bond wanted physical love as much as emotional.

Automatically, his hips moved into hers and she whimpered at the contact between her legs.

She was being filled with lust and she knew this was the last time she was going to be able to hold him, to kiss him, to make love to him before he left.

She pulled back, her breathing slightly shaky.

She smiled up at him with such love and trust Tamani thought he was going to faint. It was only Isalinda-it would always be Isalinda.

"Would you make love to me again?" she whispered silently

As her answer, Tamani held her even closer and began a long, slow kiss. His last thought before everything would go wrong was, _I've never been this happy in my life…_


	15. Laurel

**BEFORE YOU BEIGN, THIS WILL NOW CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR THE THEIRD BOOK ILLUSIONS, SO IF YOU HAVENT READ IT I SUGGEST YOU STOP AND READ THE BOOK BEFORE READING MY OWN. IF YOU DON'T HEED MY WARNING I WILL NOT BE HELD RESPONSIBLE FOR RUING YOUR SURPRISE.**

**DISCALIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SPOILERS OF THE THRID BOOK, ILLUSIONS ALL BELONGS TO THE AUTHOR.**

The halls of Del Norte High buzzed with first-day-of-school chaos as Laurel wedged herself through a crowd of sophomores and spotted David's broad shoulders. She twined her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his soft T-shirt.

"Hey," David said, returning her embrace. Laurel had just closed her eyes, prepared to savor the moment, when Chelsea caught them both in an exuberant squeeze.

"Can you believe it? We're finally seniors!"

Laurel laughed as Chelsea let them go. Coming from her, the question wasn't exactly rhetorical; there had been times Laurel doubted they'd make it through junior year alive.

As David turned to his locker, Chelsea produced Mrs. Cain's summer reading list from her backpack. Laurel suppressed a smile; Chelsea had been fretting over the optional books all summer. Probably longer.

"I'm starting to think _everyone_ read _Pride and Prejudice_," she said, tilting the paper toward Laurel, "I knew I should have gone with _Persuasion_."

"_I_ didn't read _Pride and Prejudice_," Laurel countered.

"Yeah, well, you were a little busy reading _Common Uses of Ferns_ or something like that." Chelsea leaned in so she could whisper. "Or, _Seven Habits of Highly Effective Mixers_," she added with a snort of laughter.

"_How to Win Fronds and Influence Poplars_," David suggested, raising his eyebrows. He straightened abruptly, his smile widening and his voice getting just a touch louder. "Hey, Ryan," he said, extending a fist.

Ryan bumped him and turned to run his hands down Chelsea's arms. "How's the hottest senior at Del Norte?" he asked, making Chelsea giggle as she went onto her toes for a kiss.

Sighing contentedly, Laurel reached out for David's hand and leaned against him. She'd only been back from the Academy in Avalon for a week, and she'd missed her friends—more even than last year, though her instructor, Yeardley, had usually kept her too busy to dwell on that. She'd mastered several potions and was closing in on more. The mixings were coming more naturally, too; she was getting a feel for different herbs and essences and how they should work together. Certainly not enough to strike out on her own, like her friend Katya, who was researching new potions, but Laurel took pride in her progress.

Still, it was a relief to be back in Crescent City, where everything was _normal_ and she didn't feel so lonely. She smiled up at David as he swung his locker shut and pulled her close. It seemed monumentally unfair that she and David only had one class together this year, and despite having spent the past week with him, Laurel found herself clinging to these last few minutes before the bell rang and their class schedules took them away from each other.

She almost didn't notice the strange tingle that made her want to turn and look behind her.

Was she being watched?

More curious than afraid, Laurel disguised the glance over her shoulder as a toss of her long blonde hair. But her watcher was immediately apparent and Laurel's breath caught in her throat as her gaze locked with a pair of pale green eyes.

Those eyes weren't supposed to be light green. They were supposed to be the rich, emerald green that once matched his hair—hair that was now a uniform black, cut short and gelled into a deceptively casual mop. Instead of a hand-woven tunic and breeches, he was dressed in jeans and a black T-shirt that, no matter how good they looked on him, had to be terribly stifling.

And he was wearing shoes. She'd hardly ever seen Tamani wearing shoes.

But light or dark, she knew his eyes—eyes that featured prominently in her dreams, as familiar to her as her own, or her parents'. Or David's.

The moment their eyes locked, the months since she'd last seen Tamani shrank from an eternity to an instant. Last winter, in a moment of anger, she'd told him to go away, and he had. She hadn't known where, or for how long, or if she'd ever see him again. But she'd chosen David, one hundred percent, and though she hadn't meant to exile Tamani from her life—he was her friend, after all—she had to admit his absence simplified that choice. And after nearly a year she had almost gotten used to the ache she felt in her chest every time she thought about him. But suddenly he was here, almost close enough to touch.

Laurel looked up at David, but he wasn't looking at her. He, too, had noticed Tamani.

"Wow," Chelsea said from behind Laurel's shoulder, breaking her reverie. "Who's the hot new guy?" Her boyfriend, Ryan, scoffed. "Well, he is, I'm not blind," Chelsea added matter-of-factly.

Laurel still couldn't speak as Tamani's gaze flitted from her, to David, then back again. A million thoughts spun through her head. _Why is he here? Why is he dressed like that? Why didn't he tell me he was coming?_She hardly felt David pry her hands from his shirt, lacing his warm fingers through her own, which were suddenly cold as ice.

"Foreign exchange, I bet," Ryan said. "Look at Mr. Robison parading them all around."

"Maybe," Chelsea said, noncommittally.

Mr. Robison said something to the three students who were following him through the hallway, and Tamani's head swung so that even his profile was no longer visible. As if released from a spell, Laurel dropped her gaze to the floor.

David squeezed her hand and she looked up at him. "Is that who I think it is?"

Laurel nodded, unable to find her voice; though David and Tamani had only met twice before, both events had been . . ._memorable_. She kept a firm grip on David's hand. When David looked back toward Tamani, so did Laurel.

The other boy in the group looked embarrassed and the girl was explaining something to him in a language that was clearly not English. Mr. Robison nodded approvingly.

Ryan crossed his arms over his chest and grinned. "See? Told you. Foreign exchange."

Tamani was shifting the weight of a black backpack from shoulder to shoulder, looking bored. Looking _human_. That by itself was almost as jarring as his being here in the first place. And then he was looking at her again, less openly now, his glance veiled beneath dark eyelashes.

Laurel fought to breathe evenly. She didn't know what to think. Avalon wouldn't send him here without reason and Laurel couldn't imagine Tamani abandoning his post.

"You okay?" Chelsea asked, stepping up beside Laurel. "You look kinda freaked."

Before she could stop herself, Laurel flicked her eyes in Tamani's direction—a move Chelsea tracked instantly. There was no point in lying—this was way bigger than anything she could ever hide, especially from Chelsea. "It's _Tamani_," she said, hoping she didn't sound as relieved—or as terrified—as she felt.

She must have succeeded, because Chelsea only stared in disbelief. "The hot one?" she whispered.

Laurel nodded.

"Seriously?" Chelsea squealed, only to be cut off by a sharp gesture from Laurel. Laurel looked immediately over at Tamani to see if she'd been caught. The tick of a smile at one corner of his mouth told her she had.

Then the foreign exchange students were following Mr. Robison down the hallway, away from Laurel. Just before Tamani disappeared around the corner, he looked back at Laurel and winked. Not for the first time, she was supremely grateful she couldn't blush.

She turned to David. He was staring down at her, his eyes full of questions.

Laurel sighed and held her hands up in front of her. "I had nothing to do with this."


	16. Tamani

"This is a good thing, right?" David said after they'd managed to detangle themselves from Chelsea and Ryan. They stood together in front of Laurel's first class. Laurel couldn't remember the last time the one-minute warning bell had made her feel so anxious. "I mean, you thought you were never going to see him again, and now he's here."

"It _is_good to see him," Laurel said softly, leaning forward to wrap both arms around David's waist, "but I'm also scared of what it means. For us. Not _us_," Laurel corrected, fighting the unfamiliar awkwardness that seemed to be worming its way between them. "I mean, it has to mean we're in danger, right?"

David nodded. "I'm trying not to think about that. He'll tell us eventually, right?"

Laurel looked up with one eyebrow cocked and after a moment they both burst out laughing.

"I guess we can't count on it, can we?" David took her right hand in his, pressing it to his lips and examining the silver-and-crystal bracelet he had given her almost two years ago, when they first got together. "I'm glad you still wear this."

"Every day," Laurel said. Wishing they had more time to talk, she pulled David close for one last kiss before hurrying into her Government class and grabbing the last seat next to the wall full of windows. Small windows, but she would take whatever natural sunlight she could get.

Her mind wandered as Mrs. Harms handed out the syllabus and talked about class requirements; it was easy to tune her out, especially in light of Tamani's sudden reappearance. Why was he here? If she _was_in some kind of danger, what could it be? She hadn't seen a single troll since leaving Barnes at the lighthouse. Could this have something to do with Klea, the mysterious troll-hunter who killed him? No one had seen her lately, either; as far as Laurel could tell, Klea had moved on to other hunting grounds. Maybe this was some other crisis entirely?

Regardless, David was right—Laurel was happy to see Tamani. More than happy, even. She felt somehow comforted by his presence. And he had _winked_at her! As though the last eight months had never happened. As if he had never walked away. As if she had never come to tell him goodbye. Her thoughts drifted to the brief moments spent in his arms, the soft feel of his lips on hers in those few times when self-control had slipped through her fingers. The memories were so vivid that Laurel found herself lightly touching her lips,

The classroom door swung open suddenly, startling Laurel from her thoughts. Mr. Robison entered, Tamani following close behind.

"Sorry to interrupt," Mr. Robison said. "Boys and girls?" Laurel hated how adults could combine two perfectly serviceable words into such a condescending phrase. "You might have heard that we have some foreign exchange students from Japan this year. Tam," Laurel blanched at the counselor's use of her pet name for Tamani, "isn't technically in the foreign exchange program, but he just moved here from Scotland. I hope you will treat him with the same courtesy you have always shown our other exchange guests. Tam? Why don't you tell us a little about yourself."

Mr. Robison clapped one hand against Tamani's shoulder. Tamani's eyes darted briefly to the school counselor and Laurel could only imagine how Tamani would have preferred to respond. But irritation showed on his face for less than a second, and Laurel doubted anyone else noticed. He grinned lopsidedly and shrugged. "I'm Tam Collins."

Half the girls in the class sighed softly at Tamani's lilting brogue.

"I'm from Scotland. A little outside of Perth—not the Australia one—and . . ." he paused, as if searching for anything else about himself that the students might find interesting.

Laurel could think of a few things.

"And I live with my uncle. Have since I was a kid." He turned and smiled at the teacher. "And I know nothing about Government," he said, laughter in his voice. "Not this one, anyway."

The entire classroom was won over. The guys were nodding their heads a little, the girls were twittering, and even Mrs. Harms was smiling. And he wasn't even Enticing them. Laurel almost groaned aloud at the trouble _that_ could lead to.

"Well, pick a seat then," Mrs. Harms said, handing Tamani a textbook. "We've only just gotten started."

There were three empty seats in the classroom and almost everyone near them launched into a silent campaign for Tamani's favor. Nadia, one of the prettier girls in the class, was the boldest. She uncrossed and re-crossed her legs, tossed her wavy brown hair over her shoulder, and leaned forward to not-so-subtly pat the backrest of the seat in front of her. Tamani grinned, almost apologetically, and continued past her to claim a seat in front of a girl who had scarcely looked up from her book since he'd walked into the classroom.

The seat beside Laurel.

As Mrs. Harms droned on about daily reading assignments, Laurel sat back and stared at Tamani. She didn't bother to hide it; just about every other girl in the classroom was doing the exact same thing. It was maddening to dumbly sit just two feet away while a million questions whizzed through her mind. Some were rational questions. Many were not.

Laurel's head was spinning by the time the bell rang. This was her chance. She wanted to do so many things: yell at him, slap him, kiss him, grab his shoulders and shake him. But more than anything else, she wanted to wrap her arms around him. To hold herself to his chest and confess how much she'd missed him. She could do that with a friend, couldn't she?

But then, wasn't that why she'd gotten angry enough to send him away in the first place? For Tamani, it was never just a friendly hug. He always wanted more. And as flattering as his persistence—and passion—could be, the way he treated David as an enemy to be crushed was less endearing. It had broken her heart to send Tamani away and Laurel wasn't sure she could go through that again.

She stood slowly looked at him, her mouth dry. As soon as his backpack was slung over one strong shoulder, he turned and met her eyes. Laurel opened her mouth to say something when he grinned and reached out his hand.

"Hey there," he said, almost too brightly. "Looks like we'll be desk-mates. Wanted to introduce myself—I'm Tam."

Their clasped hands were moving up and down, but it was all Tamani's doing; Laurel's arm had gone limp. She stood silently for several seconds until Tamani's meaningful look intensified and became almost a glare. "Oh!" she said belatedly, "I'm Laurel. Laurel Sewell. Pleasure." _Pleasure_? Since when did she say _pleasure_? And why was he shaking her hand like a stodgy salesperson?

Tamani pulled a class schedule from his back pocket. "I have English next, with Mrs. Cain. Would you mind showing me where the classroom is?"

Was the feeling that rushed over her relief that they didn't share their second hour class, or disappointment? "Sure," she said cheerily. "It's just down the hall." Laurel gathered her things slowly, stalling while the classroom emptied. Then she leaned close to Tamani. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you glad to see me?"

She nodded, letting herself smile.

He grinned back, unconcealed relief brightening his expression. It made Laurel feel on more even ground to know he had been unsure, too.

"Why—"

Tamani shook his head slightly and gestured toward the hall. When she was almost at the door Tamani took hold of her elbow and stopped her. "Meet me in the woods behind your house after school?" he asked softly. "I'll explain everything." Soon, he was strolling out the door.

"Tama—Tam?" she called, trotting to catch up with him. "I'll show you where to go."

He grinned and laughed. "Come now," he said almost too quietly for her to hear. "How unprepared do you think I am? I know this school better than you do." And with a wink, he was gone.

"Homigosh!" Chelsea squealed, assaulting Laurel from behind and practically yanking her fingers from David's grasp. She put her face right in front of Laurel's. "Faerie boy is totally in my English class! Hurry before Ryan gets here—you have to spill!"

"Ssh!" Laurel said, glancing around her. But no one was listening.

"He's really hot," she said. "The girls were all watching him. Oh, and the Japanese guy is in my Calculus class even though he's only fifteen. When do you think American schools will get the memo that there's a global economy out there?" she demanded. Then she paused and her eyes widened. "Man, I hope he doesn't blow the curve."

David rolled his eyes, but it was with a grin. "That's what everyone else is thinking about _you_," he said.

"Listen," Laurel said, pulling Chelsea closer, "I don't know anything yet; I still need to talk with him, okay?"

"You'll tell me though, right?" Chelsea asked.

"Don't I always?" Laurel teased, smiling.

"Tonight?"

"We'll see," Laurel said, turning her around by her shoulders and pushing her in Ryan's direction. "Go!" Chelsea turned and stuck her tongue out at Laurel before ducking under her boyfriend's arm.

Laurel shook her head and turned to David. "One class together is not enough," she said in a mock-stern voice. "Whose idea was this, anyway?"

"Not mine, that's for sure," David said. They went into the classroom and claimed a couple of desks near the back.

After everything else that had happened that day, Laurel shouldn't have been surprised to see Tamani walk into her and David's Speech class. When he entered David tensed, but he relaxed when Laurel's erstwhile guardian chose a desk at the front of the room, several rows away.

It was going to be a long semester.


	17. Dangers

Laurel pulled open the back door and set off toward the trees. She wasn't sure where exactly she was supposed to meet him, but she had no doubt Tamani would find her, as usual. She stopped short when she rounded a scrub oak to discover him removing one shoe with a swift, violent kick.

His back was to her and he had already pulled his shirt off; Laurel couldn't help but stare. She'd never seen him without his shirt on. The sun filtered through the canopy of leaves to illuminate the warm brown skin of his back—darker than David's—as he bent and pulled at a stubborn shoelace. With a quiet mutter he finally got it undone and kicked it into the trunk of a nearby cypress tree.

As if freed from shackles instead of clothing, Tamani's shoulders relaxed and he sighed noisily. Even though he was a bit short by human standards, his arms were lean and long. He stretched, flinging them out wide, his broad shoulders forming the top of a slender triangle that narrowed to his waist, where his jeans hung loosely at his hips. The angles of his back caught the sunlight and for a moment Laurel fancied that she could _see_him soaking in those nourishing rays. She knew she should say something—announce her presence—but she hesitated.

When he placed his hands on the hips she was eyeing and lifted his face to the sky, Laurel realized she'd better make some noise before he took something else off. She cleared her throat quietly.

The sun tossed golden light through Tamani's hair as he spun, visibly tense. "It's you," he said, sounding relieved. He had a strange look on his face and concentrated on the ground. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Not long," Laurel said quickly.

"A minute?" Tamani pressed. "Two?"

"Um, about one, I guess."

Tamani shook his head. "And I didn't hear a thing. Damn human clothes." He dropped down onto a fallen log and pulled off a sock. "They're not just uncomfortable, they're noisy! And what is with that school? It's so _dark_."

Laurel stifled a grin. She'd told her mother the same thing after her first day at Del Norte. "You'll get used to it," she said, handing him the nectarine. "You should eat this. It'll make you feel better."

He took the fruit from her, his fingers brushing hers. "Thanks," he said softly. He hesitated, then faced forward and took a bite. "I trained for this. I did! But they never made me stay indoors for this long at once. I was focused on learning the culture and I didn't even think about the consequences of being inside so much."

"It helps if you get a seat under the windows," Laurel suggested. "I learned that the hard way."

"And who the hell came up with jeans?" Tamani continued darkly. "Heavy, sweltering fabric? You're seriously telling me the race that invented the internet couldn't create a fabric better than denim? Please!"

"You said internet," Laurel said with a snort. "That is so weird."

Tamani just laughed and took another bite of the nectarine. "You were right," he said appreciateively, holding up the fruit. "This helps a lot."

Laurel stepped over and sat down next to him on the fallen log. They were almost close enough to touch, but the air between them might as well have been a granite wall. "Tamani?"

He turned to face her, but said nothing.

Not sure whether it was a mistake, Laurel smiled and leaned forward, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Hello," she said, her lips near his ear.

Tamani tensed as she hugged him. He felt like he was betraying Isalinda, his soul mate. A sense of longing and desperation began to slowly consume him. He hadn't seen her for 8 months and the bond between was increasing each day as they spent apart.

He _needed_to see Isalinda and he wanted Isalinda to be the one doing this, not Laurel. But something was happening to him, he didn't know but he started to realize that he didn't want Laurel to let him go.

He missed her and wanted to touch her like before but he couldn't. He loved Isalinda so he gently unwrapped her arms around his neck and placed them on her side.

"Hi," he said quietly. He ignored the look of hurt and confusion in her face

She looked up into his light green eyes and was disappointed to realize that he didn't hug her the way he usually did. Usually he would hug her and not want to let her go but he didn't try. He just removed her arms around his neck. She was disappointed and the color in his eyes still bothered her. They weren't _different_, really, they were still his eyes. But she found the new color irrationally disturbing.

"Listen," Tamani said slowly. "I'm sorry this was all such a surprise for you."

"You could have told me."

"And what would you have said?" he asked.

Laurel started to say something, then closed her mouth and instead smiled guiltily.

"You'd have told me not to come, right?" Tamani pressed.

Laurel just raised one eyebrow.

"So I couldn't tell you," he said with a shrug.

Laurel reached down, plucked a small fern, and began tearing it to pieces. "Where have you been?" she asked. "Shar wouldn't tell me."

"Mostly in Scotland, like I said in class."

"Why?"

It was his turn to look guilty. "Training."

"Training for what?"

"To come here."

"The whole time?" Laurel said, her voice barely more than a whisper.

Tamani nodded.

Laurel tried to push away the hurt that instantly filled her chest. "You knew this whole time that you were coming back and you still left without saying goodbye?" She expected him to look ashamed, or at least apologetic, but he didn't. He met her eyes without blinking.

"As opposed to waiting for you to come and tell me in person that you were choosing David instead of me and wouldn't be coming 'round anymore? Instead of having Shar deliver the message?"

She looked away, guilt crowding out her hurt feelings.

"How would that have done me any good? You'd have felt better—heroic even—and I'd have looked like a fool going off to the other side of the world to play scorned lover." He paused, taking a bite of the nectarine and chewing thoughtfully for a moment. "Instead, you had to feel the weight of your choices and I got to keep some of my pride. Just a touch," he added, "since, regardless, I _still_ had to go off to the other side of the world and play scorned lover. I think my mother would say, 'Same fruit, different bough.'"

Laurel wasn't sure she grasped the idiom. Even after two summers in Avalon, faerie culture mostly eluded her.

"But, what's done is done," Tamani said, polishing off the nectarine, "and I suggest we don't dwell on it." He concentrated for a second before throwing the pit hard at the trees.

A quiet grunt sounded. "Hecate's eye, Tamani! Was that really necessary?"

Tamani grinned as a tall sentry with closely-cropped hair materialized from between the trees, rubbing his arm. "You were spying," Tamani said, his tone light.

"I tried to give you some space, but you did ask me to meet you here."

Tamani spread his hands wide in defeat. "Touché. Who else is coming?"

"The others are watching the house; there's no reason for them to join us."

"Great," Tamani said, sitting up straighter. "Laurel, have you met Aaron?"

"Several times," Laurel said, smiling her greeting.

"Aaron's already been debriefed by Shar, but he'll want to hear it explained to you, in case I miss anything," Tamani began, looking at Laurel. "I'm not here as a regular sentry. I'm here to be what I was always supposed to be; _Fear-gleidhidh_."

It took Laurel a moment to remember the word. Last fall, Tamani had told her it meant "escort," and it resembled a word the Winter faeries used for their bodyguards. But it was somehow more . . . personal.

"We had too many close calls last year," Tamani continued. "It's hard for us to watch you while you're at school, or protect you well in crowded places. So I went to the Manor for some advanced training. I can't blend in with humans as well as you do, but I can blend in well enough to stay close no matter what."

"Is that really necessary?" Laurel interjected.

Both fae turned to look at her blankly.

"There hasn't been any sign of trolls—or anything else—for months."

A look passed between the two sentries and Laurel felt a stab of fear as she realized there was something they hadn't told her. "That's not . . . exactly true," Aaron said.

"They've seen _signs_ of trolls," Tamani said, sitting back down on the fallen log. "Just no actual trolls."

"Is that bad?" Laurel asked, still thinking that not seeing trolls—for any reason—was a good thing.

"Very," Tamani said. "We've seen footprints, bloody animal corpses, even an occasional fire pit. But the sentries here are using everything they use at the gates—tracking serums, presence traps—and none of them are registering a troll presence at all. Our tried and true methods simply aren't finding the trolls we _know_ are here somewhere."

"Couldn't they be . . . _old_ signs? Like, from last year?" Laurel asked.

Aaron started to say something but Tamani spoke over him. "Trust me, they're new."

Laurel felt a little sick to her stomach. She probably didn't want to know what Aaron had been about to say.

"But I would have come regardless," Tamani continued. "Even before you told Shar about . . . the lighthouse, Jamison wanted to send me to find out more about Barnes' horde," Tamani said. "His death gave us some peace, but a troll like him would have lieutenants, or commanders. I think it's safe to assume this is merely the calm before the storm."

Fear was gnawing at her insides, now. It was a feeling Laurel had grown used to living without and she wasn't happy with its sudden return.

"You also gave Klea four sleeping trolls, and it's probably too much to hope that they simply woke up, killed her, and got on with their lives. It's possible she interrogated them, found out about you, maybe about the gate."

Laurel snapped to attention, feeling panicked. "Interrogated? The way she talked, I figured she would just . . . kill them. Dissect them. I didn't even—"

"It's okay," Tamani said. "You did the best you knew how, under the circumstances. You're not a soldier. Maybe Klea did kill them outright; trying to interrogate them would be suicidal for most humans. And we don't know how much Barnes told his lackeys, either. But we have to prepare for the worst. If these troll hunters decide to become faerie hunters, then you could be in more danger than ever. Jamison wanted to address these new developments, so he changed the plan slightly."

"Slightly," Laurel echoed, feeling suddenly weary. She closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands. Tamani saw this and felt instinctively to take her away from this weariness. He had done the same with Isalinda. She felt Tamani's arm slip around her.

"Listen," Tamani said to Aaron, "I'm going to take her inside. I think we're good here."

A soft nudge brought Laurel to her feet and she headed toward her house without saying goodbye. She walked quickly, pulling away from Tamani's hand, wanting both to put distance between them and exert her independence.

What was left of it, anyway.

She pushed through the back door, leaving it open for Tamani, and walked over to the fridge, grabbing the first piece of fruit she saw.

"Can I . . . have another one?" Tamani asked. "The one you gave me really helped."

Wordlessly Laurel handed him the fruit from her hand, realizing she had no appetite for it.

"What's wrong?" Tamani asked at last.

"I'm not really sure," Laurel said, avoiding his eyes. "Everything is just so . . . crazy. I mean,"—she looked up at him now—"I'm so glad you're back. I really am."

"Good," Tamani said, his smile a little shaky. "I was starting to wonder there."

"But then you tell me I'm in all this danger and suddenly I'm afraid for my life again. No offense, but it kind of overshadows the happiness."

"Shar wanted to send someone else and just not tell you, but I thought you'd rather know. Even if it meant . . . well, all of this," he said, gesturing vaguely.

Laurel considered. Something inside her insisted it was better this way, but she wasn't so sure. "How much danger am I really in?"

"We're not sure." Tamani hesitated. "There's definitely something going on. I've only been here a few days, but the things I've seen . . . are you familiar with tracking serums?"

"Sure. They change color, right? To show how old a trail is? I can't make them yet—"

"No need. We have batches specially made for tracking trolls and humans. I poured some in a fresh track and it didn't react _at all_. I might as well have poured it on a rock."

"So, none of your magic works?" Laurel asked, her throat tightening.

"It appears that way," Tamani admitted.

"Your not making me feel any safer," Laurel said, trying to inject some humor with a smile. But the quiver in her voice betrayed her.

"Please don't be afraid," Tamani insisted. "We don't _need_ magic—it just makes things easier. We're doing everything we can to patrol the area. We're not taking any chances." He paused. "The problem is that we don't actually know what we're up against. We don't know how many there are, what they're up to, nothing."

"So you're here to tell me I have to be super careful again," Laurel said, knowing she should feel gratitude, instead feeling resenment. "Stay at home, sundown is Cinderella time, all that?"

"No," Tamani said quietly, surprising her. "I'm not here to tell you anything. I don't do patrols, I don't go hunting, I just stick close to you. You just live your life and continue with all of your normal activities. I'll keep you safe," he said.

Laurel stood frozen, knowing he meant every word.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"Same thing you do every day," Tamani said, shrugging. "The less change to your routine, the better."

"That's not what I meant," said Laurel, forcing herself to look him in the eye.

He shook his head. "Nothing. It's me who has to deal with it, not you."

Laurel looked at the floor.

"I mean it," Tamani said, shifting subtly, putting more distance between them. "You don't have to watch out for me or try to be my friend in school. I'll just be around, and it will be fine."

"Fine," Laurel repeated, nodding.

"You know those apartments down on Harding?" Tamani asked, sounding casual again.

"The green ones?"

"Aye. I'm number seven," he said, his smile playful. "Just in case you ever need me."

He headed toward the front door and Laurel watched him for a few seconds before reality crept back in.

"Tamani, stop!" she said, leaping off her stool and sprinting to the entryway. "Do _not_ go out my front door with no shirt on. I have very nosey neighbors." She reached out to grab his arm. He turned and, almost instinctively, his hand rose to cover hers.

He stared down at her fingers, so light against his olive skin, and his eyes traced the length of her hand, her arm, her shoulder, her neck. He closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. This was _not_helping. She was bringing back feelings that he thought was long gone. She was starting to make him confused but he started to think of Isalinda. Her smile, her auburn hair, her lips, the way she felt on his skin.

He clung to that thought and tried not to give anything away.

When he opened them again his expression was neutral. He smiled easily, gave her hand a squeeze, then released it and let it fall from his arm.

"Of course," he said lightly, "I'll go out the back."


	18. Friend or Foe?

Laurel pushed the door, wanting nothing more than to turn back time; to have ignored the doorbell like David suggested.

"Well?"

Laurel spun around, startled by the sound of Tamani'svoice. He was standing next to David in the front room.

Both had their arms crossed in front of them.

"When did you get here?" she asked, confused.

"About half a second before you answered the door," David replied for him.

"What did she want?" Tamani asked. He pursed his lips and shook his head. "I couldn't quite hear what she was saying. If I didn't know better, I'd swear she picked that spot on purpose—like she knew I was there."

Laurel shook her head. "It's the porch, Tamani. It's a common place to sit and chat."

Tamani looked unconvinced, but he didn't press the issue. "So what's going on? Why was Yuki with her?"

"Who's Yuki?" David asked.

"The girl from Japan," Tamani said brusquely. "The exchange student."

Laurel stared at him for a second, wondering if he already knew. But she remembered that they had all toured the school together. Obviously Robison would have made introductions. Besides, he would have told her if he knew—wouldn't he?

"She's a faerie," Laurel said softly.

Stunned silence buzzed in her ears.

Tamani opened his mouth, then stopped and closed it.

He laughed humorlessly. "Those eyes. I should have seen it." His grimace became a determined scowl. "So Klea knows about faeries—we have to assume she knows about you."

"I'm not sure she does know about faeries," Laurel said slowly. "She called Yuki a dryad." Laurel sat down on the couch—where David immediately joined her—and related the rest of the conversation as Tamani paced the room. "I don't like her and I don't trust her, but I don't think Klea actually knows what Yuki is."

Tamani stood still now, his knuckles pressed softly against his mouth.

"Klea did save our lives. Twice, even," David said. "But bringing another faerie to Del Norte seems like a pretty big coincidence."

"Right," Laurel said.

"What do we know about Yuki?" David asked, looking to Tamani, who again crossed his arms and shook his head.

"Basically nothing. But she's involved with Klea, so we know she can't be trusted," Tamani said darkly.

"What if Klea's telling the truth?" Whatever her doubts about Klea, Laurel found herself hoping that Yuki was, at worst, an innocent pawn. She wasn't sure why. Perhaps just a natural desire to defend her own kind. Besides, she seemed so timid and shy. "I mean, if she's here to spy, why reveal herself at all?"

"There are a lot of different ways to spy," Tamani said slowly. "Yuki could be a diversion, or she could be hiding in plain sight. Knowing Yuki is a faerie isn't nearly as important as knowing what kind."

"Aren't most of you Spring faeries?" asked David.

"Sure," Tamani agreed. "And a strong Ticer surrounded by humans is as good as an army."

David blanched, but Laurel shook her head. "Klea said Yuki didn't have any powers."

"Klea could be lying. Or Yuki could be hiding her abilities from Klea." He paused, grinning a little. "In fact, Yuki could be the one lying to Klea. Wouldn't that be something."

"So what's the worst-case scenario?" David asked. "She Entices me or Chelsea into spilling your secrets?"

"Or she's a Sparkler and she's in here right now, invisible, listening to this conversation," Tamani said.

"Summer faeries can do that?" Laurel asked.

"Some of them," Tamani said. "Not that she's likely to figure that out without training. But until today, I would have told you that I knew the location of every faerie outside of Avalon, so I guess anything is possible. For all we know, Yuki could be a Winter."

He closed his eyes, shaking his head a little. The thought made Laurel's stomach clench. "Or a Fall." He hesitated again, then spoke in a rush, as though afraid someone would stop him before he'd had his say. "She could even be the Mixer who poisoned your father." Laurel felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. She managed to choke out a strangled, "What?"

"I—I—" Tamani stammered. "Look, the point is, she could be harmless, but she could be very, very dangerous. So we need to act quickly," Tamani said, avoiding the question.

But Laurel wasn't going to let him off that easy. "You mean two years ago—when he got sick? You said it was trolls."

Tamani sighed. "It could have been the trolls. But in centuries of dealing with the trolls, we've never seen them use poison like that. They're brutal and manipulative . . .

use poison like that. They're brutal and manipulative . . . but they're not Mixers. So when your father got sick—"

"You think a Fall faerie did that?" Laurel asked blankly.

Suddenly it made horrible sense.

"Yes. No. We thought maybe—"

"And you didn't tell me?" Laurel felt her anger rising.

What else had Tamani been holding back? He was supposed to teach her about the faerie realm, not keep her in the dark! "I've been to the Academy twice since then! Where basically all the Fall faeries live! You should have said something!"

"I tried," Tamani protested, "but Shar stopped me. And he was right to stop me. We investigated. Aside from you, no Mixers have been through the gates without constant supervision in decades. We don't let fae cross out of Avalon lightly."

"You let me," Laurel insisted.

Tamani smiled softly, almost sadly. "You are very, very special." He cleared his throat and continued. "No one wanted you to go into the Academy suspecting every

Mixer you met of trying to kill your father. Especially since it probably wasn't one of them."

"But now you think

Yuki had something to do with it?" she asked, pushing that thought aside to focus on the threat at hand.

"Maybe. I mean, it doesn't seem likely. She's so young. And on top of that, Barnes showed resistance to our potions, so he could have been an unusually gifted troll in other ways too. All I know for sure is, Yuki shouldn't be here. No wild faerie should be here."

"Hang on," David said, leaning forward, placing a hand on Laurel's leg. "If Yuki poisoned your dad, then Yuki had to be working for Barnes—but if Yuki was working for Barnes, why is she with Klea now? Klea killed Barnes."

"Maybe she was Barnes's prisoner and Klea rescued her," Laurel said.

"Then why not tell you that?" David asked. "Why lie about Yuki being an orphan?"

"And we're back to Klea lying again," Tamani said wryly.

After a long silence, Laurel shook her head. "It doesn't add up. We don't know anything. All we have is what Klea told me." She hesitated. "What I'd really like is to get

Yuki's side of the story."

"Impossible," Tamani said instantly.

Laurel glared, annoyed at his dismissal. "Why?" Tamani saw the change in her expression and softened his tone. "I think it's too dangerous," he said softly.

"Can't you Entice her?" David asked.

"It doesn't really work on faeries," Laurel said.

Tamani shook his head. "It's worse than that. If it doesn't work at all, it will be because she knows about Enticement, and then she'll realize I'm fae. I can't risk that until we find out more."

"How are we supposed to do that?" Laurel asked, exasperated. The impossibility of the situation was suffocating. "We don't know who's lying and who's telling the truth. Maybe no one's telling the truth!"

"I think we need to go see Jamison," Tamani said after a pause.

Laurel found herself nodding. "I think that's a good idea," she said slowly.

Tamani pulled something out of his pocket, and began tapping at it.

"Oh my gosh, is that an iPhone?" Laurel asked, her voice unconsciously rising in pitch and volume.

Tamani looked up at her, his expression blank. "Yeah?"

"He has an iPhone," Laurel said to David. "My faerie sentry who generally lives without running water has an iPhone. That's. Just. Great. Everyone in the whole world has a cell phone except me. That's awesome." Her parents still insisted that cell phones were for adults and college students. So behind the times.

"It's essential for communication purposes," Tamani said defensively. "I have to admit, humans are far beyond the fae in terms of communication. With this we can deliver messages instantly. A few buttons and I can talk to Shar! It's astounding."

Laurel rolled her eyes. "I'm aware of what they do." She paused, a pained expression clouding her features. "Shar has one too?"

"Granted," Tamani said slowly, not answering her question, "it doesn't work quite as well for us as humans. Our bodies don't conduct electrical currents the same, so sometimes I have to touch the screen more than once to get it to react. Still, I can hardly complain."

David offered Laurel an apologetic smile. "You're always welcome to use mine."

Tamani growled and muttered an unfamiliar word under his breath. "No answer." He shoved the phone in his pocket and stood with his hands on his hips, looking pensive.

Laurel stared at him, his tense shoulders, his dominating posture. He'd been back for about two weeks, and everything in Laurel's life had been thrown into chaos.

Sexy, sexy chaos.

At least he had his shirt on this time. She cleared her throat and looked away, pulling her thoughts back where they belonged.

"We need to go to the land," Tamani said, pulling a ring of keys out of his pocket. "Let's go."

"What? Wait!" Laurel said, rising to her feet and feeling David do the same at her side.

"We can't go to the land tonight."

"Why not? Jamison needs to know about this. I'll drive."

That sounded so wrong coming out of Tamani's mouth.

"Because it's almost six o'clock. My parents are going to be home soon and I still have homework." Tamani looked confused. "So?"

Laurel shook her head. "Tamani, I can't go. I have things to do here. You go. You don't need me. Besides," she added, glancing out at the purpling sky, "it'll be dark soon. This whole thing has really put me on edge and I would feel better if we were all home before sundown tonight. You're the one who told me there are still trolls around," she added.

"That's why I have to stay close to you," he insisted. "It's my job."

"Well, high school is my job," Laurel said. "Not to mention keeping my family and friends safe. Anyway, you have your phone. Call Shar again later; have him arrange a time this weekend for Jamison to come out and talk with us. We have a half day at school on Friday, so we can go then. Or Saturday, when we can be back in plenty of time before sundown."

Tamani was gritting his teeth, and Laurel could tell that although he didn't like what she was saying, he knew it made more sense than rushing off on an hour-long drive to the land just as the sun was starting to set. "Fine," he said at last. "But we're going on Friday, not Saturday."

"After school," Laurel said.

"Right after school."

"Deal."

Tamani nodded stoically. "David should probably head home, then. It'll be sunset soon."

And with that he turned and headed toward the back of the house. Laurel listened for a door, but heard nothing. After a few seconds she peeked into the kitchen, but he was nowhere to be seen.

David came up behind her and nestled his face against her neck, his breath hot on her collarbone. She wanted to hold him closer, tighter, but knew it would have to wait.

Despite Tamani's assurance that he could handle things, Laurel was back to wanting David safe inside his house at sundown.

"You really should get home," she whispered. "I don't want you outside after dark."

"You don't have to worry about me so much," David said.

Laurel pulled back and looked up at him. "Yes, I do," she said softly. "What would I do without you?" It was a question that no longer seemed so hypothetical, and she didn't want to know the answer.


	19. What to do?

Tamani shut the door noiselessly behind him, breaking into a silent run toward the darkening tree line.

Aaron reached out to grab Tamani's arm as he passed the nearest tree. "What's happening?" he whispered.

"We have trouble," Tamani replied grimly.

Trouble was the least of what they had. Now that he didn't have to look confident and strong for Laurel's benefit, Tamani sank to the ground, ran his fingers through his hair—he still wasn't used to it being so short— and let his worst fears wash over him.

Not for the first time, Tamani wished Jamison would simply order Laurel to Avalon for good. But Jamison insisted it wasn't time and that Laurel had to come willingly.

"Another faerie has arrived," he said.

Aaron raised one eyebrow. "Shar didn't say anything—"

"With the Huntress. Not from Avalon."

Aaron's other eyebrow went up. "Unseelie?"

"That doesn't seem likely. She's got to be some kind of . . . wild faerie."

"But that's impossible," Aaron said, stepping closer, his fists on his hips.

"I know," Tamani said, looking toward the house and seeing two silhouettes moving about the kitchen in the dying evening light. He recapped the visit to Aaron, fear gripping his chest as worst-case scenarios ran through his head.

"What does this mean for us?" Aaron asked.

"I don't know," Tamani replied. "More reinforcements, for one."

"More?" Aaron stared in disbelief. "At this rate we'll have half of Avalon here by winter."

"It can't be helped. We'll need at least one squad watching the new girl. Maybe two. Jamison promised me more sentries if we need them, and I don't want to take anyone from Laurel's house."

Tamani looked up at the sound of a car engine turning over. David's car—it had a distinctive tick that had become all too familiar the last couple weeks. It was time to go.

Rising to his feet, Tamani pulled his phone out of his pocket. He'd try Shar again as he tracked David.

He turned and placed his free hand on Aaron's shoulder. "This faerie has the potential to destroy everything we've worked for. We cannot take her lightly." He didn't wait for Aaron's reply before sprinting off after David's taillights.


	20. Truth

Whatever Yuki was up to, it apparently required her to ignore Laurel at all costs.

At first Laurel thought Yuki was simply shy, as any attempt to approach her resulted in a murmured apology followed by a hasty retreat. But when Laurel settled for smiling at her in the hallway, Yuki pretended not to notice. By Thursday, even findingYuki became a challenge, and Laurel's efforts were giving her a headache.

Laurel didn't want to go to Jamison before she'd found something out about Yuki, but the elusive faerie wasn't giving her much choice.

On Friday morning Tamani wasn't in Government when Laurel walked in. She was beginning to worry when he plopped himself down in his seat just as the final bell rang.

Mrs. Harms didn't mark him tardy, but she did raise one menacing eyebrow that seemed to say, Next time.

"Shar's still not answering," Tamani hissed as soon as Mrs. Harms turned her back to write on the whiteboard. Laurel shot him a concerned look. "Not at all?"

"Not once." He was practically twitching in his seat. "It could be nothing," he added, sounding like he was trying to convince himself. "Shar hates his phone. He doesn't think we should be using human technology; says we always get into trouble when we do. So he's stubborn enough to not answer it on principle. But it . . . it could mean something's happened. We're still on for today, right?"

"Yes," Laurel said earnestly. "I told my parents and everything. We're good to go."

"Great," he said, sounding more nervous than excited.

"Are we still going to get to see Jamison?" Laurel asked. Tamani hesitated and Laurel looked questioningly at him. "I don't know," he admitted. "Shar is really paranoid about opening the gate—especially without warning."

"We have to see Jamison," Laurel insisted in a whisper.

"That's the whole point, isn't it?"

Tamani looked at her for a moment with a strange expression on his face that almost made Laurel think he was mad at her. "For you, I guess," he said darkly, then turned to the front of the room, doodling furiously as Laurel took notes. Laurel tried to catch his eye, but he looked steadfastly away from her. What had she said?

As soon as the bell rang Tamani stood and hurried toward the door without a backward glance. Just as he passed into the hall, Laurel heard a grunt and a scuffle. Craning her neck, she saw David and Tamani standing chest to chest, a couple of books on the floor at their feet.

"Sorry," David murmured. "Didn't see you."

Tamani glared at David for a moment, then he lowered his eyes and mumbled an apology as he retrieved his books and slid out into the hallway.

"What was that?" Laurel asked as she and David fell into step beside each other in the hall.

"It was an accident," David said. "The bell rang and he came barreling out. I didn't have time to move." He hesitated before adding, "He didn't look happy."

"He's mad at me," Laurel said, watching Tamani's back disappear into the crowd. "I don't know why."

"What happened?"

Laurel explained as they walked to their side-by-side lockers. Being a senior was not without its perks.

"Is it because I'm not that worried about Shar?" she asked.

David hesitated. "It could be," he admitted. "Don't you get mad at him when he doesn't seem worried about me? Or Chelsea?"

"Yeah, but that's different. You and Chelsea aren't like Shar. Tamani doesn't worry about you because you don't matter to him," Laurel said, stifling the anger she always felt at Tamani's general scorn for humans. "I'm not worried about Shar because he is totally capable of taking care of himself. It's . . . a respect thing."

"I get that, but if Tamani's worried," David said, lowering his voice, "don't you think maybe you should be too?"

It made sense, and Laurel felt her old grudge melt away —for the moment. "You're right," she said. "I should apologize."

"Well, you'll have plenty of time this afternoon," David said in a deceptively light voice.

Laurel laughed, giving a mock gasp. "David, are you jealous?"

"No! Well, I mean, I'd love to spend the afternoon with you, so in that way, yeah, I guess so." He shrugged. "I just wish I could go." He paused, then looked at her with transparent innocence. "I could wait in the car."

"It's probably not a good idea," Laurel said softly, thinking about the conversation she'd just had with Tamani. "We're trying to get into Avalon without advance notice as it is. Bringing you with us would probably just put them on edge."

"Okay." David paused again, then leaned his head closer to her and said in a fierce whisper, "I wish I could go through that gate with you."

Her throat tightened. Avalon was the one thing she could never share with David. And it wasn't just that the fae would never let him through the gate—Laurel was a little worried about how David would be treated even if he were allowed. "I know," she whispered, reaching her hands up to touch his cheeks.

"I'll miss you," he said.

She laughed. "I'm not leaving yet!"

"Yeah, but you're going to class. I'll miss you till it's over."

Laurel slapped his shoulder playfully. "You are so sappy."

"Yeah, but you love me."

"I do," Laurel said, folding herself into his arms.

When class let out for the day, Laurel headed straight for the parking lot, knowing how anxious Tamani was. And, admittedly, she was a little curious to see what kind of car he drove. She shouldn't have been surprised to see a convertible. Tamani said nothing as he unlocked her door and lowered the car's top.

For the first couple of minutes, Laurel was simply fascinated by the sight of Tamani driving. The novelty of seeing him in distinctly human situations was starting to wear off, but it wasn't gone yet.

As Tamani pulled onto the highway, Laurel finally broke the silence. "I'm sorry," she said.

"For what?" Tamani replied, donning a convincingly unaffected air.

"For not taking you seriously. About Shar."

"It's okay," Tamani said guardedly. "I overreacted."

"No, you didn't," Laurel insisted. "I should have listened." Tamani was silent.

Laurel sat, not knowing what to say next.

"If anything happened to him, I don't know what I'd do," Tamani finally said, his words coming out in a rush. Not wanting to interrupt and make him clam up, Laurel simply nodded.

"Shar is . . . I would probably say he's like a brother, if I knew what that was like." He glanced over at her for a second before returning his eyes to the road. "Everything I am now, I owe to him. I wasn't even technically old enough to be in the guard when he took it upon himself to make a proper sentry out of me." Finally, Tamani smiled again. "He's the main reason I got to meet you again."

"He'll be fine," Laurel said, trying to sound confident rather than dismissive. "From everything you've told me and everything I know about him, he's really amazing. I'm sure he's okay."

"I hope so," Tamani said, edging his speed up a little higher.

Laurel watched the road. "You hardly talk to me at school," Laurel said a few minutes later as Tamani sped down the passing lane, overtaking a convoy of RVs. She was impressed. He had a manual transmission and was shifting through gears way better than she had when she was a new driver.

Tamani shrugged. "Well, we're not supposed to know each other, remember?"

"Yeah, but you talk to me in Government. You could at least wave in the halls." Tamani glanced her way. "I'm not sure that would be a good idea."

"Why not?"

"Because of Yuki. Klea. Trolls. Take your pick." He paused. "I worry about too many faeries being together in one place. I'd like to," he added, smiling, "but I don't think it's a good idea."

"Oh, absolutely!" Laurel said in mock cheerfulness. "We should hide our friendship instead, and then if anyone sees us driving around like this they'll assume I'm cheating on my boyfriend. That's a much better idea. Why didn't I think of that?" She glanced sidelong at him. "Trust me, in a small town, scandal draws way more attention than group vegetarianism."

"What do you want me to do?" Tamani asked.

Laurel considered that. "Wave in the halls. Say hi. Don't ignore me in Speech class. In a couple of weeks, it won't seem out of the ordinary to anyone. Not even Yuki or Klea, assuming they care."

Tamani grinned. "Don't you think you're brilliant."

"I don't think," Laurel said with a laugh, leaning her head a little to the side so the wind caught her long, golden hair and threw it back behind her. "I know." After a pause she added, "You could be David's friend too." She glanced at Tamani when he said nothing. He was frowning. "The two of you really have a lot in common, and we're all in this together."

He shook his head. "It wouldn't work."

"Why not? He's a nice guy. And it would do you good to have some human friends," she said, hinting at what she suspected was the root of the problem.

"It's not that," Tamani said, gesturing vaguely with one hand.

"Then why?" Laurel asked, exasperated.

"I just don't want to. Besides, he hates me, so I shouldn't bother anyways. He'll always feel like I'm trying to steal you which I'm not, not anymore and _I_don't need any more of his hate right now," he said flatly, without looking at her.

Laurel stared silently out the window for the rest of the trip, confused by what he meant


	21. His New Flame

**I do not own the books or illusions, Spoilers in chapters. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

When they arrived at the land, Tamani turned to her.

"Stay here," he said his eyes on the tree line. "Just until we know it's safe," he added.

Laurel relented; after all, he was combat-trained and she wasn't. He unbuckled his seat belt and sprang out of the convertible without bothering to open the door. Just before he reached the shadow of the trees, someone in green leaped out from Tamani's right and toppled him over.

At first Laurel couldn't identify the blur that knocked Tamani to the ground, but as soon as she realized it was Shar she opened the door and hurried to them.

The two sentries were tangled in the dirt, Tamani with his arms wrenched firmly behind him, his legs wrapped around Shar's waist, pinning him to the ground. Each struggled to get free of the other, but it looked like a stalemate. Laurel crossed her arms and grinned as the faeries grunted out Gaelic epithets and outlandish faerie slurs.

"Rot-headed spore! Make me worry."

"Pansy sentry, totally unprepared."

Finally Tamani called truce and they got to their feet, dusting off their clothes and shaking leaves out of their hair.

Laurel noticed that Shar's hair, like Tamani's, was no longer green at the roots. Apparently Tamani hadn't been the only one to change his diet.

"Why didn't you answer the phone, mate? I've been calling you all week!"

Laurel put up a hand to cover her smile as she listened to Tamani's accent thicken with every word. Shar reached into a pouch on his belt and pulled out his iPhone with the same look Laurel's mother reserved for leftovers found moldering in the back of the fridge.

"I can't work this blighted thing," Shar said. "Half the time I don't feel it buzzing until it's too late, and even when I do, I put it up to my ear like you said and nothing happens."

"Did you slide the bar?" Tamani asked.

"What bar? It's as smooth as a holly leaf," Shar said, looking at the phone Laurel noticed he was holding upside down. "You told me it's as easy as picking it up and talking. That's what I did."

Tamani sighed, then reached out and punched Shar in the shoulder. Shar didn't even move, much less an inch.

"There's not even anything to remember! It tells you right on the screen what to do. Let's try it again," Tamani said, reaching into his pocket.

But before Tamani could reach into his pocket, someone leaped out from the trees and tackled him to the ground.

Laurel couldn't see who it was but it looked like a girl, a _very_ pretty girl. She had long flowing auburn crème hair that reached her waist, pale green eyes and had the same olive skin tone as Tamani.

Laurel was horrified at the way Tamani wrestled the girl.

He wasn't holding back at all and she could see it in his face, happiness and love and determination.

The girl didn't hold back either. Tamani was stronger and more experienced but she was faster, more agile than he was.

They wrestled the same way Tamani fought Shar.

Finally, after what felt like minutes rather than seconds, the girl managed to trip Tamani down by tripping his legs and flipping in the air backwards landing on his body perfectly on his waist, her legs wrapped securely around his waist.

She had pinned his arms down with her arms and their hands were clasped together.

The look Laurel saw on the girl's face was the same look Tamani used to look at Laurel.

Slowly, their fingers entwined and Laurel felt a surge of jealousy wash over her because she was expecting for Tamani to push the girl back and struggle.

But he didn't, he actually seemed to enjoy her company and the way she held him.

Tamani stared at the girl the way he used to stare at Laurel.

A look filled with longing, passion, fire and love.

"I win," the girl whispered smiling softly.

"So it seems," Tamani said as he chuckled.

The bond between them grew rapidly, igniting them with months filled with longing and hunger, desperately wanting to be one with the other.

Months of longing hit Isalinda at once and tears fell from her eyes as she loosened her hands.

Tamani's face fell as he saw his true love crying, filled with longing and pain and hurt. He let go of her hand and cupped her cheek, in which she instinctively leaned into, and gingerly wiped her tears with his thumb.

Laurel didn't understand but she didn't like what Tamani was doing either.

"Isalinda, don't cry. I'm here. I'm not going to leave you again."

_Leave you again? _Laurel thought. _What does he mean, leave you again?_

Laurel suppressed a wave of jealousy.

"I missed you," The girl, Isalinda said.

"Aye, I missed you, my little wildflower." he whispered, his breath light on her face.

Something inside Laurel froze as she saw Tamani pull the girl down and kissed her long and hard.

He never called _her_ his wildflower.

Anger and jealousy ran through Laurel. She now knew what Tamani had meant in the car when he said, _He'll always feel like I'm trying to steal you which I'm not, not anymore._

Laurel didn't like this, she didn't like it all. Tamani was supposed to be _hers. _

That's why Tamani hadn't even tried to hug her or try to kiss her when she secretly wanted him to.

He had someone else.

Laurel looked away, feeling sick. For that moment, that tiny moment, she wanted to be the one Tamani was kissing right now and get rid of the girl.

She shook her head feeling guilty for even thinking that.

She should be happy for him, happy that he found someone else to share his love with.

But she couldn't, she never would.

"Aye, get a room!" Laurel heard Shar yell and roll his eyes.

Laurel watched the couple and saw Tamani, with obvious reluctance, pull away.

They both were shaking and breathing heavily.

Tamani's eyes were shining brightly. She'd never seen his eyes shine so bright like they did in that moment.

He was different. Relaxed and casual in a way Laurel hadn't seen him when she first saw him.

Tamani leaned his head up to give her a quick kiss and trailed up to her ear.

The girl shivered and closed her eyes.

Laurel saw that Tamani whispered something in her ears because the girl snapped her eyes opened.

"Really?" She asked. There was obvious excitement in her voice. Laurel was curious as to what she meant.

Tamani smiled broadly at her and nodded. "Really,"

She squealed in joy and hugged his neck, assaulting him with kisses.

Tamani laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

Shar had said something in faerie language and both froze in shock.

The girl looked at Shar with slight anger in her eyes.

"You wouldn't," she said.

Shar stared at her with such seriousness, Laurel felt uncomfortable looking at him like that but the girl didn't even budge.

"Aye, I can and I will."

"Shar," Laurel couldn't help but notice the plea in Tamani's voice.

"Tamani…" There was something added in the way Shar said his voice and both Tamani and the girl groaned.

They stood up and wiped the dirt off their clothes.

"Ugh, my hair's a mess!" The girl exclaimed, trying to smooth out her hair.

"No, it's not," Tamani said, looking at her with intimacy that forced Laurel to look away.

Laurel was filled with Jealousy. Tamani hadn't even glanced her way ever since he got out of the car.

He completely ignored her and Laurel didn't like the way the girl kept looking at him and touching him with intimacy.

"Yes, it is, ugh, it'll take forever to fix it." The girl gave up and pouted her lips in a way Tamani found attractive.

"Come here," Tamani said, pulling her backward toward him. "I can fix this."

The girl stood still as Tamani smoothed her hair— detangling some knots that she couldn't see—until it laid flat again.

"Wow," the girl said, her hands running down her smooth tresses. "Where did you learn to do that?"

He shrugged. "It's just hair."

"Hmm, this can definitely come in handy for those, ahem, _games_ we used to have at night_…"_

"Especially tonight," Tamani whispered, trailing his finger down the side of her face

Laurel hated what they were implying and felt disgusted at the thought of Tamani doing anything with anyone besides her.

"I'm glad you still wear this," she heard Tamani say. Laurel turned to see Tamani fingering something around the girls' neck.

Upon closer inspection, it was a silver poinsettia flower necklace with pastel colored gems in the middle and in between the petals.

It glinted as the sun hit it.

Tamani never gave her a gift, the only gift he ever gave her was Laurel's baby faerie ring and it wasn't even his.

Another surge of jealousy washed over Laurel as she saw the girl used both of her hands to cover Tamani's hand that was touching her necklace.

"It was the only thing that I had to make me feel that you were with me when you were training." Her voice was sad but filled with honesty.

Laurel saw a quick flash of pain run through Tamani's face, and then chased away with determination.

The girl closed her eyes, turned around and sighed softly.

Tamani felt hurt at the pain she was feeling. He knew she was trying to calm herself down.

Deliberately, he moved closer to her, to have her in his arms once again.

She almost didn't notice his cheek press against her neck, his chin tilt until it was his lips meeting her skin. But she couldn't ignore the soft kisses that trailed up her neck and touched her ear; the fiery sensation that coursed through her, begging her to turn and face him, to give him the permission he was silently seeking.

She could hardly breathe with the weight of the wanting. Then his hand was at her waist, turning her gently toward him. He kissed the very corner of her mouth and sighed before brushing his lips softly against hers.

He wrapped his arms around her, trying to feel her touch that he went months without. She let go and started to pull back, but he held on tighter, his hands begging her to stay. She didn't fight it—realized she didn't want to.

So, she simply wrapped her arms around his neck and rubbed her face against his chest, breathing him in deeply.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

Laurel felt tears rising in her own eyes as she saw this reunion. Secretly, she wiped them away. It was obvious to anyone they suffered and needed each other.

"I know."

Sighing, Tamani closed his eyes and leaned his cheek on her head, breathing her in.

"That will never happen again, I promise."

The girl looked up and smiled. Laurel noticed that they didn't pay any attention to anyone around them, it was as if they were in a world of their own where no one could interrupt them.

Unless Laurel interrupted them, she couldn't see this anymore. She didn't want Tamani to be taken away from her by some girl.

He was hers and she was going to win him back one way or another.

"Tamani, remember what we came for?" Laurel said. Tamani didn't even turn around or move away.

"Tamani!"

He opened his eyes and glared at Laurel for a brief second before reluctantly pulling away from the embrace but not before grabbing the girl hands and walking up to them.

The annoyance left his face and a genuine smile was fixed in his place. "Shar, has she been debriefed for tonight?"

"Aye, lad. She is, hence why she tackled your bum." Shar stifled a laugh and Tamani rolled his eyes.

The girl wrapped arms through Tamani's, showing signs of never letting go.

Then, Shar made a signal with his eyes towards Laurel which she missed.

Tamani felt nervous. He didn't know how Isalinda was going to react. She wasn't particularly fond of Laurel and was jealous.

But he continued and made the introductions. "Laurel, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Isalinda. Isalinda, this is Laurel."

Isalinda automatically bowed at the waist the way Tamani had shown her and smiled brightly at Laurel.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you. Tamani has told me a lot about you."

"Really?" Laurel said, raising a questioning eyebrow at Tamani who just shrugged.

"Yep, it's nice to finally meet the famous Laurel." The girl, Isalinda said.

"So, you're Isalinda."

"Yeah, but you can call me Linda. That's what everyone called me back at Avalon." She said.

Laurel couldn't help but smile at the girl's attitude.

Shar turned and walked down the path. "Best get out of sight. Would be our luck that after six months with no trolls, one would wander by as we're standing out in the open, gawking at human trinkets."

Isalinda giggled before Tamani entwined his hands with hers.

Tamani stood for a few seconds, and tromped after Shar, looking back with a shrug to make sure Laurel was following.

About ten feet into the woods, Shar drew abruptly to a halt. "So why are you here?" he asked, his face serious, playful demeanor gone. "The plan was never for you to bounce back and forth. You are supposed to maintain your post in the human world."

Tamani sobered as well. "The situation has changed. The Huntress enrolled a faerie at Laurel's school." Shar's eyebrow twitched; a big reaction, from him. "The

Huntress is back?"

Tamani nodded.

"And she has a faerie with her."

"How is that even possible?" Isalinda asked.

"I don't know. Supposedly, Klea's people found her in Japan, where she was raised by human parents. We don't know what she's capable of, if anything." Tamani's eyes darted to Laurel. "I told Laurel about the toxin. The wild faerie—Yuki—looks too young to have made something like that, but who could say for sure?"

Shar's eyes narrowed. "How young does she look?"

"Younger than thirty. Older than ten. You know it would be impossible to say for sure. But from what I've observed of her behavior, she could be within a year or two of Laurel's age."

Laurel hadn't even considered that. She knew faeries aged differently from humans, but the differences were most pronounced in very young faeries—like Tamani's niece, Rowen—and middle-aged faeries, who might spend a century looking like a human in the prime of life.

Yuki didn't look out of place at Del Norte, but that only meant she was at least as old as her classmates. Shar was frowning thoughtfully, but asked no further questions.

"Now that I know your sorry pulp isn't crushed to death under some troll's boot, we need to see Jamison," said Tamani. "He'll know what to do."

"We do not just summon Jamison, Tam. You know that," Shar said flatly.

"He's right, Tam. You know how he is about summoning Jamison." Isalinda said carefully.

Laurel flinched at the way Isalinda called him by _her _pet name. She didn't like it but she fought the urge to tell the girl to not call him Tam but Tamani.

"Shar, it's important."

Shar stepped close to Tamani, his words so quiet Laurel hardly heard them. "The last time I demanded the presence of a Winter faerie it was to save your life. I have watched other fae die when Avalon could have saved them because I knew I could not put my home at risk. We don't call the Winters down for a chat." He paused. "I will send a request. When they bring a response, I'll let you know. That is all I can do."

Tamani's face sank. "I thought—"

"You did not think," Shar said sternly, and Tamani's mouth clapped shut.

"Shar," Isalinda begged before she hugged Tamani tightly

Shar chased his reproach with a scowl, but after a moment he sighed and his expression softened. "And that is partly my fault. If I had been able to speak to you on that ridiculous thing you wouldn't have been so concerned, and I could have made the request days ago. I apologize." He placed one hand on Tamani's arm. "It is a matter of great importance, but do not forget who you are. You are a sentry; you are a Spring faerie. Even your position of great notice doesn't change that." Tamani nodded solemnly, saying nothing.

Laurel stood silently for a few seconds, staring at the three fae in disbelief. Despite her assurances to Tamani that she wanted Shar to be safe, she came to see Jamison. And she wasn't leaving until she had.

Lifting her chin defiantly, Laurel turned and headed into the forest as fast as she could without breaking into a run.

"Laurel!" Tamani called immediately after her. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Avalon," she said, holding her voice as steady as she could manage.

"You can't do that!" Isalinda yelled.

"Laurel, stop!" Tamani said, wrapping one hand around her upper arm.

Laurel pulled her arm from his grasp, the strength of his fingers stinging against her skin.

"Don't try and stop me!" she said loudly. "You have no right!" Without pausing to look at his face, she pivoted and continued the way she had been heading.

As she walked, several faeries approached the path, spears raised, but as soon as they recognized her, they backed off.

When she reached the tree that disguised the gate it was guarded by five fully armed sentries. Taking a deep breath and reminding herself that, whatever else they might do these warriors would never actually harm her, Laurel marched up to the closest one. "I am Laurel Sewell, Apprentice Fall, scion in the human world. I have business with Jamison, the Winter faerie, advisor to Queen Marion, and I demand entrance to Avalon."

The guards, clearly thrown by this display, bowed respectfully at the waist and turned questioning eyes to Shar, who stepped forward and also bowed. Guilt welled up in Laurel's chest, but she forced it down.

"Of course," Shar said softly. "I will send your request immediately. It is, however, up to the Winter faeries to decide whether they will open the gate."

"I'm quite aware," Laurel said, proud that her voice didn't quaver.

Shar bowed again, not meeting her eyes. He circled to the far side of the tree and Laurel wished she could go and see what he did—how he communicated with Avalon.

But following him might destroy the illusion of power that, she had to admit, she was doing an excellent job of maintaining. So she averted her eyes and tried to look bored as silent minutes ticked by.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, Shar emerged from behind the tree. "They are sending someone," he said, his voice just a touch raspy. Laurel tried to catch his eye, but though his chin was raised as high and proud as hers, he would not meet her gaze.

"Good," she said, as though she were not the least bit surprised. "I will need to be accompanied by my, um, guardian." She indicated Tamani with a flick of her head.

She almost tried the Gaelic word that Tamani used to refer to himself, but didn't trust herself to say it right.

"Of course," Shar said, eyes still glued to the ground.

"Your safety is of highest priority to us. Sentries, my first twelve to the front," he ordered.

Laurel felt rather than saw Tamani start forward, but with a quick intake of breath he planted both feet again. Twelve sentries fled past a large knot on the tree, each placing a hand on it.

Laurel remembered with a twinge of sorrow the way Shar had lifted Tamani's nearly lifeless hand to the same knot when she'd brought him back— almost dead—after being shot by Barnes.

She tried to look unimpressed as the tree changed before her, transforming with a brilliant flash of light into the golden-barred gate that protected the faerie realm of Avalon.

Beyond the gate, Laurel saw only blackness.


	22. One once more

As soon as the gate closed, Tamani turned to Shar, hoping—and doubting—that his old friend was okay. "So, did you get what you were after?"

Shar shook his head. "Not really. But I probably got what I deserved."

_Don't be so hard on yourself_, Tamani thought, but he said nothing. Never did.

However difficult it was for Shar to visit Japan, Tamani doubted the experience was half as bad as the emotional torment he always put himself through afterward.

"Who did you go to see, Shar?" Laurel asked. Shar met her question with silence. Tamani placed a hand at the small of Laurel's back and gently urged her to walk a little faster.

Now was not the time to be asking Shar about Hokkaido.

They stopped at the edge of the woods and a grin played at the corners of Shar's mouth.

"Hurry," he teased Tamani. "The sun will be setting soon and you have school tomorrow."

Tamani swallowed his frustration. He hated his stupid classes and Shar knew it.

"Just answer your blighting phone next time, okay?" Tamani said, getting in a parting shot.

Shar's hand flitted to the pouch where his phone was stowed, but he said nothing.

Once he, Isalinda and Laurel were in the convertible, Tamani pulled back onto the highway and set his cruise control considerably lower than he had on the way to the land.

The sun was still an hour from setting, the breeze was cool, and he had Isalinda and Laurel in the car. No need to hurry.

They traveled a ways in silence before Laurel finally asked, "Where did Shar go?"

Tamani hesitated. It wasn't really his place to spill Shar's secrets, and technically he was only supposed to tell Laurel things she needed to know to fulfill her mission.

But he preferred to think of that particular order as a strongly worded preference—and besides, it was at least plausible that the Unseelie had something to do with Yuki's appearance.

"He went to go see his mother."

"In Hokkaido?"

Tamani nodded.

"Why does she live in Japan? Is she a sentry there?" Tamani shook his head, a tiny, sharp movement. "His mother is Unseelie."

"Tam…" Isalinda said, her voice a warning. He knew she didn't like him spilling secrets about other people lives without their consent.

He looked at her through the rearview mirror and smiled.

"It's okay, Linda."

She pouted her lips and sank back in her chair, looking at the window.

_Great, _he thought. _She's annoyed with me._

Laurel sighed. "I don't even know what that means!"

"She's been cast out," Tamani said, trying to figure out a better way to say it—something that sounded less harsh.

"Like, an exile? That's what Unseelie means?"

"Not . . . exactly." Tamani bit his bottom lip and sighed.

_Where to begin? _

After explaining the whole concept of Unseelie's and what not to Laurel, they had finally reached to her house

"So what do we do now?" Laurel asked, looking up at him. Her earnest gaze was so open, so trusting; her pale green eyes blazed in the day's dying light. Tamani didn't realize he had started to lean toward her until he had to catch himself and pull back.

He quickly looked back to where Isalinda was but she sound asleep.

The next step would have to involve Laurel, even though he wished he could keep her out of it entirely.

"Klea handed you an opportunity to befriend Yuki. Hopefully you can find out more." Laurel nodded. "Hopefully. She doesn't seem to like Klea's plan, though. I get the feeling she's avoiding me."

"Well, keep trying," Tamani said, doing his best to sound encouraging. "But be careful. We still don't know what she can do, or whether she intends to hurt you."

Laurel looked down at her lap.

"And work on figuring out her caste," Tamani added. Then, remembering that Laurel didn't like that word—for reasons he suspected he'd never quite understand—he corrected himself. "Season, I mean. Just knowing that would make a huge difference. Then at least we'd know something."

"Okay."

Tamani pulled his car into Laurel's driveway and she looked up at her house. She put a hand on the door handle.

"Hey, Laurel," Tamani said, catching her wrist just before she was out of reach. "Thank you for coming with me today. Without you, we wouldn't have gotten in at all."

"Was it worth it?" she asked, her wrist limp in his hand. "We didn't find anything out. I hoped . . . I thought Jamison would know something." She looked at him, her eyes only now reflecting the disappointment she must have been feeling all evening.

Tamani swallowed; he hated letting her down. "It was for me," he said quietly, his eyes focused on their hands, so close to being joined.

This wasn't right; he shouldn't be feeling attracted to Laurel, not when his soul mate was a few inches behind them.

He let his fingers open, and watched her arm drop to her side.

"Besides," he added, trying to sound casual, "it was good for Jamison to find out about Yuki and Klea. Shar is kind of . . . independent. He likes to figure things out on his own before he passes any information on. He's stubborn like that." Tamani leaned back in the driver's seat, one arm resting atop the steering wheel. "I'll say hi to you in the halls next week," he said, smiling.

And with a rubber and- asphalt squeal, he sped away from Laurel's house. He drove to his empty apartment.

He parked his car and gently woke Isalinda up.

"Mmm?" she sat up sleepily and rubbed her eyes.

"We're here," he whispered softly.

He helped her out of the car and took her to his apartment.

He didn't bother to turn on the lights, instead walking silently in the shadows as the sun set and the room grew dark.

"Bathroom?"

"There," He said softly.

Wordlessly, Isalinda went to the bathroom and washed while Tamani forced himself to walk over to the window that looked out on the line of trees behind the apartment complex.

Jamison had told him to trust himself, and he was going to.

A few days ago he'd shadowed Yuki to the small house he could only assume she lived in.

The squads who would watch her full time wouldn't arrive for another day or two.

It meant he'd get very little sleep tonight, but he knew he wasn't. His lover was here, with him, after so many months and their bond was strengthening propelling them to be one once again.

He heard Isalinda come out of the bathroom and made her way to him by the window.

"You okay?" she asked, sensing his inner turmoil through their bond.

"It's too much stuff going on and I hate the school. It's so dark."

She giggled and gently turned him around until his face was near hers.

"I can get your mind off of things for a bit." Her voice slightly suggestive and Tamani felt the need to touch her, to make love to her once again.

He leaned his forehead near hers, and gently brushed his lips against her.

He made sure that if Yuki was looking in, the blinds were closed. He lifted her up around her waist until she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Isalinda leaned her head closer, pressing her lips to his as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

He kissed her back passionately, both of them moaning at the pleasure they had both missed immensely.

He didn't break the kiss until he reached the bed and placed her there gently.

He trailed his lips along her throat and buried his face in her neck, inhaling her luscious smell ̶ sweet, fresh and floral.

Isalinda whimpered her breath warm against his ear, her legs entangled with his. The warm, softness of her body nestled into him, making his head spin. He groaned and rubbed harder against her, his fingers digging into her hips.

Grasping the back of her neck, he pulled her into a rough kiss, his other hand clutching her ass. She fumbled with his tunic, tugging it over his head.

He followed suit, pulling off her tank top, revealing nothing but her bare breasts.

He pressed his bare chest to hers and shuddered at the long awaited contact. His hands flittered over her skin, unsure of where to stop; he just wanted to touch her everywhere all at once.

She, however, gripped and raked at his back, pressing her hips to his to increase the pressure. Her bottoms were soaking through and she so desperately wanted Tamani to remove his breeches.

His fingers brushed the tender swell of her breast, marveling at how soft she was. He lowered his head and gave her nipple a light, feathery lick. Gasping, her hands clutched his shoulders. He moved his mouth more firmly over her flesh, drawing her nipple into his mouth, his tongue tasting her skin.

She gasped again, followed by a shaky moan. He moved to her other breast, his hands kneading and cupping, giving it the same sweet attention.

Without a second thought, her thumbs pulled his breeches down. She smiled at the groan that escaped his throat, as his erection broke free from its confines into the cool air of the night.

She shifted against him, arms snaking around his neck, before burying her fingers in his hair. Tamani felt her naked skin, so velvety warm, slide across his bare chest and shoulders as one of her legs wrapped around his waist.

He felt her opening and his erection throbbed in response.

Her fingers slid to the front and wrapped around the shaft, moving slowly up and down and stopping to rub at the head. Their kisses had whittled to dancing tongues and pleasured moans from her lover.

She wanted to make him happy. She wanted to please him that alone would please her. Being close to him in any way would please her.

Automatically, he thrust into her fist as his hands slid down her soft stomach, quickly unfastening her shorts

He knew if she didn't stop soon it would end, and he wanted moans of pleasure to escape those beautiful lips, now swollen from their eager kisses.

His fingers moved under the waistband, grazing over the cottony material of her underwear. She whimpered as the tips of his fingers slowly traced the outline of her delicate flesh in gentle, languid movements.

He nuzzled her breasts as his touch drifted downwards until he reached damp fabric

He moved away, slightly, releasing himself from her hold and also kissing down her neck to her chest. He licked his way down stopping at the back mass of curls to look up at her face. She was gorgeous, she was glowing. Finding the edge of her panties and slipped inside them, he ran his fingers through her moist folds and watched her shudder in response.

He couldn't help imagining her sweet softness wrapped around his unyielding hardness, as he continued to move inside her in long, tender strokes.

"You're so wet, Linda," Tamani growled. "And tight."

_God, so tight._

She felt his soft fingers running up and down, moistening with the wetness of her sex and sending bolts of pleasure through her body.

It was soft and teasing, she wanted more, and as her fingers gripped the blankets that lay underneath them, she bit her lip with pleasurable frustration as he pulled his finger out a little, and then slowly slipped a second finger inside her.

He pushed a little deeper until she moaned. Her shudders and moans only made him want to move faster and harder. He wanted to make her scream with delight.

"Deeper, Tam," she moaned, her hips squirming against his hand. The movement caused his fingers to twitch and her inner muscles clenched in response. He groaned.

They were both gasping for breath. Tamani was so hard, he could feel it pounding.

Isalinda was looking at him, lips parted, her face infused with pleasure. Gently pulling his fingers free, he removed his hand.

She gave a small sound of protest before he saw her legs were drawn up, knees bent and pressed together. He rested his hands between her knees and slowly parted them, spreading her wide before him.

Leaning in closer to her, his hands slid up her legs, thumbs brushing the tender skin of her inner thighs.

"So soft," he mumbled to himself.

He was so hard at this point, it hurt ̶ but at the moment, he didn't care

She was panting, but she had a wry smile on her lips at their eyes locked.

She pushed at his chest and straddled him. She ran her hands over his chest, leaning forward to place kisses here and there.

He shivered at the contact and the new positioning. The image of her sitting over him was excruciatingly exciting as was the feeling of her slipping and sliding as she rubbed her hot sex against his throbbing erection. Her round, perfect breasts bobbed as she moved and her hands and lips continued to flutter over the skin of his chest.

She finally moved herself up, breaking the contact between them for just a moment, before her hand wrapped around his sex and lined it up with her entrance. As she slipped him within her, the electric, overwhelming feeling of being one with her made him lose all words that had once come to his lips.

He watched as she bobbed slowly, bouncing up and down on him, moving him in and out of her. Her eyes closed with ecstasy and his eyes gazed upon the glowing goddess before him, moving rhythmically against him. The curves of her body fit perfectly with him.

They both began to feel it, the building, the tension, the unexplainable light that began burning within them.

The buildup started in the pit of their stomach; it was so strong they thought they might actually explode from it.

They didn't want it to end and Tamani gripped her hips, rocking her front and back, front and back as she nibble his ear and bit his neck.

He grunted as he felt her move on top of him. She was whispering, whispering words that aroused him so badly, he thought he was going to cum at once.

He pushed her back gently and thrusted into her over and over again as she arched her back.

He played with her breasts, sucking and biting and kneading them until she yelped in pleasure.

She gripped his hair and pulled him down for a hungry, passion filled kiss. Their tongues danced and fought as they continued to grind against each other.

They were close and they both hurried their movements. The bed creaked and groaned of the combined weight.

They moaned and grunted and groaned as they whispered words of hunger, lust and passion, arousing the other.

Her hands sensually skimmed his back and his muscles contracted. She moved past his back, down his ass, and going to his legs then working her way back up.

Tamani placed kisses all over her body, leaving a sizzling trial that caused her to whimper with pleasure.

"So…close…yes…" she grunted between each thrust.

They couldn't speak, the emotions they longed was boiled over and broke through, creating overwhelming emotions running over, making their pleasure so strong and powerful, it was almost painful in its intensity.

And then it happened, an overwhelming explosion of pure pleasure, love, warmth, comfort… everything.

Every feeling, every emotion that they possessed for the other overwhelmed them.

They yelled out the other's name in pure ecstasy and mad passionate love as they came together.

When it began to fade, Isalinda realized Tamani had collapsed against her chest, shuddering with aftershocks of the euphoric feeling they both had experienced.

Her arms were wrapped around him holding him against her.

He nuzzled her chest with his cheek and she clung to him, never wanting to let go, never wanting to be separated again.

Slowly, he used his hands to push himself off of her and lay on her side, pulling her close to him, wrapping his arms tightly around his waist

"I love you," he whispered into her luscious hair.

"I love you," she hummed back, as they both began to doze, intertwined.


	23. Naked Truth

In the morning, Isalinda awoke with the sun. She felt completely and utterly blessed out. She had no idea how long she survived without Tamani's touch.

She longed for it and now he was here. But something wasn't right. She turned and saw Tamani looking up at the ceiling with his arms behind his head, the sheets covering from the waist down and he looked confused and serious.

"Tam?" She asked as she turned around more to look at him, not caring as the sheet fell off of her chest and stopping at her waist.

He didn't turn around. He looked deep in thought.

"Tam?" She asked again and placed her hand on stomach.

He turned and smiled at her.

"You okay?" She asked sensing some turmoil through their bond.

"Yeah," he replied and turned back to look at the ceiling.

"No, you're not. What is it?"

"Nothing. It's nothing, Linda."

She frowned at his attitude. He was acting so different to her today.

"Yes, it is. You're thinking about something. Tell me," she said as she moved closer to him and touched his face.

He sighed and closed his eyes and touched her hand.

He knew that he still had feelings for Laurel even as he tried to deny it. But he couldn't deny it, there were there and every time he saw Laurel, he always thought back to the days where she was his and he hers and the intimacy they shared.

"Tamani?" She asked again and this time he opened his eyes and there was something in them she couldn't place her finger on.

"Linda, promise me you won't get upset for what I'm about to tell you."

She was surprised. Something was troubling him and how would it upset her?

"Depends on what you're about to tell me" she said warily. What did he want to tell her?

He sighed and pulled out his hands to caress her face.

"You know I love you more than life itself."

"Of course I do." She said softly as she grabbed his hands from her face and kissed his palm.

"This isn't easy but I think I still have some kind of feelings for Laurel."

Tamani waited for her response or anything to indicate what she was thinking but she simply dropped his hands and moved away from him, placing her back between them.

"Oh, I see." Her voice was soft but there was an edge to it and Tamani knew he upset her.

"Linda?" he asked but she didn't say anything. "Look at me."

He knew he still loved Laurel but it was nothing compared to his feelings for Isalinda.

"I always wondered if I was enough for you but I guess I'm not."

It pained him to see her like this and talking like this.

"Linda, you are."

"Yeah right, Laurel is always on your mind. You've been different ever since yesterday. And the way she looks at you tells me she still wants you and maybe you do too."

"Linda! How can you say that?" he had sat up by now. "I love you more than anything. Granted, I may be different since I have to protect Laurel and cozy up to Yuki to get her to tell me what's going on but other than that."

"See Yuki, I have no problem with even the way you say her name sounds disgusted but Laurel, there's a ring to it. I'm just afraid of losing you to Laurel after everything I've done for you."

"Linda…" she didn't say anything so he moved to her and placed his arms around her naked chest.

She was crying and it pained him to see her sadness. He wanted to get rid of it and make her happy.

"You love her." She said as she stood perfectly still even if it was a struggle for her not to relish his arms on her.

"Not as much as I love you. Don't you see? You're my princess and I'm your knight in shining armor. I know you've been hurt but I can make you feel better like I always have since we were first met. All you have to do is wake up and that's it. I'll take care of the rest."

He nuzzled her neck and kissed her softly under her ear.

"Don't you see? I'm _yours _and you are _mine._ No one is going to change that not even Laurel."

She turned her head and he saw the love in her eyes and he knew she was going to be okay.

"You always know what to say don't you?"

He smiled and in response kissed her mouth tenderly.

"I'm sorry." She said as she turned completely around and clasped her arms around his shoulders. "I promise I won't get jealous again."

"And I promise you that everything will work out."

She rubbed her face in his chest and he held her tightly against him.

After a while they pulled apart and smiled. "You should get to school."

"Naw, I get there late."

"You have a rep?"

"Huh?"

"A rep, you know, what people know you as around the school"

"Well, then yes, yes I do."

"You are so bad," she whispered as she placed her forehead against his.

"But I'm _your_ bad faerie."

"Yes, you are." She started to pull away but Tamani quickly grabbed her waist and held her.

"I have to go eat breakfast." She said softly.

"No, you don't."

"Yes I do." She complained.

"But I have your breakfast in bed."His tone suggestive and sexy

"Really?"

She knew what he meant and giggled.

"Do you want it?" He said huskily as he kissed her neck.

"Yes," she whispered.

He smiled and kissed her long and hard and began to push her gently back into bed…


	24. Yuki

Laurel looked for Tamani as soon as she got to school on Monday. She wondered what he had been doing all weekend.

_Probably hanging out with his girlfriend,_ she thought. It wasn't that she hated Isalinda. She just hated how Isalinda changed Tamani so much that he wouldn't even glance her way when he was with her.

David and Chelsea had already met her and were quick to form a tight friendship with her.

Laurel however wasn't that quick. She was still angry that Isalinda had Tamani when at first, only Laurel had him and no one else.

Laurel didn't see Tamani anywhere among the teeming students, but David was waiting for her at their lockers.

"Fancy meeting you here," she said, pulling him to her in a warm embrace.

He caught her cheek in his hand, his thumb pushing a strand of hair away from her eyes and raising her chin.

Laurel smiled, anticipating a kiss.

"Hey, Laurel."

Laurel and David turned to see Tamani waving as he walked past, grinning.

Laurel watched as he walked away and realized that hers and David's were not the only eyes marking his progress.

Yuki, standing across the hall, was also watching, her eyes fixed on him with a strange, almost wistful expression.

"Weird," Laurel said under her breath.

"You're telling me," David grumbled, his eyes on Tamani's back.

"Not him," Laurel said, gripping David's arms firmly.

"Yuki."

David's eyes flitted over to Yuki, who had turned back to her locker and was pulling books of the top shelf.

"What about her?"

"I don't know. She looked at him funny." Laurel paused.

"I should go talk to her—I'm still supposed to befriend her. A nice, happy word for 'spy on,'" she added in a whisper.

David nodded and Laurel started to walk away. She paused to squeeze his hand, then hurried o toward Yuki.

"Hey, Yuki!" Laurel said, cringing at the tinny brightness of her tone.

The shy way Yuki ducked her head told Laurel that she'd heard it too. "Hi," she responded politely.

"We haven't talked much," Laurel said, trying to find something relevant to say. "I just wanted to make sure you're adjusting okay."

"I'm fine," Yuki said, sounding moody.

"Well," Laurel said, feeling like the biggest dork ever, "just let me know if you need anything, all right?"

Something flashed in Yuki's eyes and she stepped to the side of the hallway, away from the stream of students, and pulled Laurel with her. "Listen, just because Klea decided to come to you for help doesn't mean I actual y need it."

"I don't mind," Laurel said earnestly, placing one hand on Yuki's shoulder. "I mean, I was so lost when I was a sophomore. I can only imagine you feel the same."

Yuki glared at her now, and Laurel felt her mouth go dry. Yuki shrugged her hand away. "I'm fine. I'm a big girl, and I can take care of myself. I don't need your guidance and I certainly don't need your pity." Then she spun, her light blue skirt swirling out around her legs, and headed down the hall way.

"Gee," Laurel said to no one in particular, "that went well."

This chain of events played itself out, with hardly any variation, the next day, and again two days later. "I swear, she hates me," Laurel whispered to Tamani later that week as Mrs. Harms droned on about the War of 1812. "I didn't do anything!"

"We need to work on your people skills," Tamani said, grinning.

"Is it real y worth it? Do you think she's going to just spill her guts to us?"

"You ever heard that saying about keeping your friends close and your enemies closer?"

"We don't know that she's an enemy."

"No," Tamani agreed, "we absolutely don't. But either way, we should keep her close."

"What am I supposed to do? I offered her my help and I told you how well that went."

"Come on," Tamani said, his voice soft, but a touch chiding. "Wouldn't you hate someone who came up and was al patronizing like that?"

Laurel had to admit he was right. "I don't know what else to do."

He hesitated and glanced at Mrs. Harms, then leaned a lit le closer. "Why don't you let me try?"

"Try . . . making friends with her?"

"Sure. We have a lot in common. Well, more than she knows—but we're both foreign and new to Crescent City.

And," he said, raising his eyebrows, "you have to admit I'm handsome and charismatic."

Laurel just stared.

"Plus, I'm saying hi to you in the halls now." That was certainly true. About three times a day and usually timed for maximum kiss interruption.

"Indeed you are," Laurel said blandly.

"So I build a friendship with you, and with her, and a few weeks down the line the roads could converge, that's all I'm saying."

"It could work," she agreed, inwardly grateful for the excuse not to have more awkward conversations with Yuki. Her mom always told her you couldn't force someone to like you, and the last several days were definitely proof of that.

"Plus, I'm not connected with Klea—as far as she knows, anyway. I might have more luck working stuff out of her."

Laurel couldn't imagine Tamani not getting exactly the information he wanted out of pretty much anyone. She leaned back and shrugged. "She's all yours."

* * *

Tamani pulled his car alongside Yuki, who was on the sidewalk headed toward the lit le house where she seemed to stay every moment she wasn't in school. When she didn't look up at him, he called out, "You want a ride?"

She turned, eyes wide, books clutched to her chest.

Recognition dawned instantly, but she quickly refocused on the ground in front of her and shook her head, almost imperceptibly.

"Aww, come on," Tamani said with a playful grin. "I don't bite . . . hard."

She looked up at him now, concentration in her eyes.

"No thanks."

"Okay," he said after a minute. "Suit yourself." He sped up, pulling ahead of her, and then veered onto the shoulder. He was sliding from his seat as Yuki reached the car, staring at him in confusion.

"What are you doing?"

Tamani swung the door shut. "You didn't want a ride, so I figured it was a nice day for a walk."

She stopped. "Are you kidding me?"

"Well, you don't have to walk with me, but if you don't I'll look awful y strange talking to no one." And then he turned and started walking at a leisurely pace. He counted, turned and started walking at a leisurely pace. He counted very slowly to ten in his head, and just as he reached nine, he heard the crunch of gravel as she hurried to catch up.

Perfect.

"I'm sorry," she said as she reached him. "I don't mean to be antisocial, it's just, I don't really know anyone yet. And I don't take rides from strangers."

"I'm not a stranger," Tamani said, making sure to meet her hesitant gaze. "I was probably the very first person you met at school." He chuckled. "Other than Robison, I mean."

"You didn't act like you even saw me," Yuki said guardedly.

Tamani shrugged. "I admit I was pretty focused on just understanding people. They talk funny here. Like they all have cotton balls in their mouths."

She laughed openly now and Tamani took the opportunity to study her. She really was quite pretty, when she wasn't staring at the ground and he could see her lovely green eyes. She had a nice smile too— something else he hadn't seen much of.

"I'm Tam, by the way," he said, extending his hand.

"Yuki." She looked at his hand for a moment before taking it tentatively. He held it a little longer than necessary, trying to coax another smile out of her.

"Don't you have . . . a host student to walk with you?"

Tamani asked as they turned and headed down the sidewalk. "Isn't that the 'exchange' part?"

"Um . . ." She nervously tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Not really. I'm kind of a special case."

"So who do you live with?"

"I live alone most of the time. Not alone alone," she hurriedly corrected. "I mean my host, her name's Klea, she checks on me every day and comes by all the time. She just travels for her job a lot. Don't tell the school, though," she added, looking almost shocked at herself for telling him at all. "They think Klea's around a lot more."

"I won't," Tamani said, deliberately casual. He had watched her house and knew Klea hadn't set foot in the place in more than a week. "How old are you?"

"Sixteen," she replied immediately.

Not a moment's hesitation. If she was lying, she was very good at it.

"Is it lonely?"

She paused now, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. "Sometimes. But mostly I like it. I mean, no one tells me when to go to bed or what to watch on TV. Most kids would kil for that."

"I know I would," Tamani said. "My uncle's always been pretty strict with me." To say the least, he added to himself. "But the older I get, the more freedom he gives me."

Yuki turned up the path to a small house without thought. "Is this it?" Tamani asked.

Not that Tamani actually had to ask. He knew the cot age on sight. It was covered in ivy and had one small bedroom in the back, with a common area behind the front door. He knew her bedspread was purple and that she had pictures of pop stars ripped from magazines hanging on her walls.

He also knew she didn't enjoy being alone as much as she claimed and spent a lot of time lying faceup on her bed just staring at the ceiling.

What she didn't know was that as long as she was in Crescent City, she would never be home alone again.

"Um, yeah," she said quickly, startled, as if she hadn't realized how far they'd walked.

"I'll leave you here, then," Tamani said, not wanting to overstay his welcome on their first encounter. He gestured back the way they had come with his thumb. "I kinda left my car a little way up the road."

She smiled again, showing one shallow dimple in her left cheek that caught Tamani off guard. Not that they were exceptionally rare among the fae, but with their inherent symmetry, having one on only one side was quite uncommon. Still Tamani couldn't help smiling back.

She did seem like a sweet kid. He hoped it wasn't an act.

"So," he said, already walking slowly backward, "if I say hi to you tomorrow, you going to say hi back?"

His step faltered just a little when she didn't answer.

"Why are you doing this, Tam?" she asked after a long pause.

"Doing what?" Tamani asked, stopping now.

"This," she said, gesturing between the two of them.

He did his best to look both playful and sheepish. "I lied," he said carefully. "I did notice you that first day." He shrugged and looked down at his feet. "I noticed you right away. It just took me a while to get up the guts to approach you, I guess."

He peered up at her, watched the nervous tightening of her neck, and knew, before she responded, that he'd won.

"Okay," she said quietly. "I'll say hi."


	25. Love Song

Tamani drove back to his home, anxious to see Isalinda again. Every day as he came home, he would find the house exceptionally clean and food ready for him at the table.

Sometime if he couldn't find her, he would find a note on the table telling him that she was out with friends or buying groceries.

He parked the car and quickly walked to his apartment.

He heard the commotion in the door before he opened.

He smiled as he saw his love dancing and singing around the apartment.

Her hair was in a high ponytail, showing a faded bite mark from their recent love making. She was in her underwear and a tank top

He saw the stereo on high volume with a pop song blasting through.

Through their bond, he could sense that she was really into the music and pouring her love through the music.

Quietly, Tamani dropped his keys and bag on the floor and placed his back on the door, crossing his arms.

He watched her as the next song starts to play and she moves her body seductively side to side as she starts to sing.

"_It's been said and done__, __every beautiful thought's been already sung__, __and I guess right now here's another one__. __So your melody will play on and on, with best we own__  
__You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible__A center full of miracle, lyrical,__You've saved my life again__And I want you to know baby_."

Tam was now intently watching her as he starts to feel her emotion pouring out of her and into the song with so much love, passion, and desire.

"_I, I love you like a love song, baby__I, I love you like a love song, baby__I, I love you like a love song, baby__And I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat__I, I love you like a love song, baby__I, I love you like a love song, baby__I, I love you like a love song, baby__And I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat_."

By now, she had turned around and danced again from side to side not noticing Tam was watching her every move.

_"__Cursing me, boy you played through my mind like a symphony__There's no way to describe what you do to me__You just do to me, what you do__And it feels like I've been rescued__  
__I've been set free__I am hypnotized by your destiny__You are magical, lyrical, beautiful__You are...and I want you to know baby. I, I love you like a love song, baby__I, I love you like a love song, baby__I, I love you like a love song, baby__And I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat__  
__I, I love you like a love song, baby__I, I love you like a love song, baby__I, I love you like a love song, baby__. __And I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat_"

_"No one can pause__You stand alone, to every record I own__Music to my hear that's what you are__A song that goes on and on__I, I love you like a love song, baby__I, I love you like a love song, baby__I, I love you like a love song, baby__And I keep it in re-pe-pe-pe-pe-peat__I, I love you like a love song, baby__I, I love you like a love song, baby__I, I love you like a love song, baby__I love you...like a love song..."_

Once she stopped, Tamani clapped his hands and made her jump.

"Tamani!" She yelled in surprise. "You scared the petals right off of me."

He laughs and watches as she turns off the stereo. He made his way to her and smiles gently.

"I'm sorry but you looked beautiful singing and dancing. I felt your emotions."

If she could blush, she would. "You saw that?" her voice soft and he knew she was shy as she started to bite her lower lip and drop his gaze.

"Yes and I loved watching you." He whispered as he placed his finger under her chin and raises her face.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby._

"Kiss me, Tam." She whispers as she leans forwards and places her lips on his. Their lips begin to move as one as his hands trail down her neck, shoulders, arms and stopping to rest at her hips.

Her own arms had gone up his chest and clutched his neck.

_I, I love you like a love song, baby__I, I love you like a love song, baby_

"I missed you," he whispers against her lips.

"I missed you too." They pull away and place their forehead against each other.

"I love you like a love song, Tam." She whispers as she cradles his face and stare into his eyes. "That song I was singing makes me think of you and it's so true. That song is about you Tam. I dedicate that song to you."

"And I dedicate that song to you. I heard it when I was I driving home. It played on the radio and made me think of you."

"We have our own song." She says as Tam leans down and lifts her up until she wraps her legs around his waist.

"Yes we do and it's only ours."

She giggles and kisses him slow and long, just the way he likes. Just as the kiss was starting to deepen and hands started to roam, did Tamani's stomach started to grumble.

Isalinda stifles a laugh as she pulls away and places her hand on his shoulders. "Someone's hungry."

"I'm not." In protest, his stomach grumbles again.

She raises an arched eyebrow.

"Okay okay." He lets her down and she heads into the kitchen to grab his food while he follows suit

"Here you go a fruit salad." She says as she places his plate of food on the table.

"Thank you." He says as he starts to eat.

She realizes that she is in her underwear, bending over in the refrigerator getting some homemade juice.

She abruptly stands up, feeling incredibly shy but Tamani senses her shyness through their bond and stands up.

"What's wrong?

"Oh, um, it just, I'm just in my underwear and…" she trails off unable to go on.

He chuckles and stands up to get behind her. "It does not matter. As long as you are comfortable in my home, I do not care how you are dressed."

He wraps her arms around her stomach and nuzzles her neck. "I love you."

She turns around and whispers back, "I love you." And kisses him.


	26. Boys

"Care for a lift?" a voice called as Tamani's convertible pulled up beside her.

"Thanks," she said with a smile, pulling open the door and sliding in.

"How's the Mixing coming along?" Tamani asked as the school parking lot came into view.

"I'm almost done curing the second batch of phosphorescent," said Laurel. "It's slow going, but I'm pretty sure I did it right this time."

"Good timing, then. I brought you a present," Tamani said, handing her a small, cloth-wrapped package.

Laurel could tell from the size and shape that it was the light orb she'd asked for. "Thanks! Hopefully I'll bloom tomorrow and we can start figuring things out."

"Anything you need," he said. "I wonder though, should you try out the experiment on living faeries first? I mean, right now, if I understand right, you're going to try to keep the plants cells alive and try the phosphorescent on them.

"Wouldn't it be better to try one thing at a time? Not that I'm trying to tell you how to be a Mixer," Tamani added hastily.

"No, you're right," Laurel said reluctantly, remembering how David had begged her to drink the phosphorescent.

"It's just that I can't exactly come to school glowing, you know what I mean?"

"Well, maybe you don't have to. I mean, it's almost the weekend. Didn't Katya say that stuff wears overnight? And if you did us both, we could see if there's a difference between Spring and Fall."

"Maybe," Laurel said distractedly. "I'm still not sure it's a good idea to drink that stuff, but maybe it could be applied directly . . . ?" Her voice trailed off as she pondered ways to test her theories.

pondered ways to test her theories.

"Laurel?"

She snapped back to attention. "What?"

He laughed. "I called your name about three times."

They were in the parking lot. A handful of students were making their way through parked cars on their way to the school, weaving around Tamani's car and feeling very close with no roof between her and them.

"Listen," Tamani said, pulling her attention away. "I actually wanted to talk to you about Yuki, too."

"What about her?" Laurel asked.

"I made . . . first contact, I guess. Walked her home the other day."

"Oh. Good, good," Laurel said, feeling strangely exposed, sitting in Tamani's convertible in the school parking lot. She glanced up at the front doors and spotted David, waiting at the top of the steps. His meeting must have gotten out a bit early.

He was looking at the car, and after a moment, headed toward them, covering the short distance quickly.

"So I'll keep working on that and hopefully she'll start to warm up to you. . . ." Tamani's voice trailed off and his eyes focused on something above Laurel's head.

Laurel shifted and met David's eyes, his smile a little tight. "Can I get that for you?" he asked, swinging her car door open.

"Sure, thanks," Laurel said, shouldering her bag and stepping out.

"I didn't know you needed a ride," David said, his eyes darting between her and Tamani. "You could have called me."

"You had a meeting," Laurel said, shrugging. "I figured we could drive home this afternoon, so I walked."

"And I just happened by," Tamani said, his voice very cool and casual.

"I'll bet," David said to Tamani, putting an arm around Laurel's shoulders and leading her away from the car.

"Laurel?" Tamani called. "So, that thing? Maybe this weekend?" He let the words roll out heavy with insinuation. David took the bait.

"What thing?" David asked, his voice decidedly tense now.

"It's nothing," Laurel said quietly, stepping between the two guys, hoping that if they couldn't see each other, they would stop sniping. "He's helping me with . . . that thing we talked about. Testing the . . . stuff."

"Weren't we going to study for the SATs this weekend?" David asked, sounding disappointed.

"I think she has bigger problems than your human exams."

"Oh, come on!" Laurel hissed, her glare taking in both boys now. "What is this?"

David crossed his arms over his chest guiltily, and Tamani looked like a child caught with one hand in the cookie jar. Laurel glanced between them and lowered her voice "Listen, we have a lot of stuff going on and the last thing I need is to be babysitting you two. So knock it off, okay?"

Without another word she slammed the car door and walked quickly toward the school.

"Laurel, wait!" David called.

But she didn't.

He caught up with her at their side-by-side lockers.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I just . . . got mad when I saw you with him. It was dumb."

"Yeah, it was," Laurel replied.

"I just . . . I really don't like him here. Well, he was okay before, but now he always says hi to you when we're together and he's volunteering for study sessions. . . ." He grinned sheepishly. "If you recall, that's how I lured you in once."

"That is not what this is," Laurel said, pushing her locker shut. "This is important and I can't deal with your ego right now."

"It's not ego," David said defensively. "We both know he wants to be more than just your sentry. I think it's completely understandable if I'm a little upset about that."

"You're right," Laurel snapped back. "If you don't trust me, it totally is." She turned and headed for her first class, refusing to look back.

* * *

"Boys are impossible!" Laurel huffed, dropping her backpack on the floor by the register in her mom's store.

"Ah, music to my ears," her mom said with a smile.

Laurel couldn't help but smile back, even as she rolled her eyes.

"So I take it you are escaping from said boys?" her mom asked. "Does your escape plan include a lit le manual labor?"

"I'm always happy to help in here, Mom." Since Laurel and her mom had straightened out their issues last year, Laurel found herself helping in her mom's store even more than at her dad's bookstore next door.

Her mom had one part-time employee now, which made talking openly a lit le more difficult, but on a school day in the middle of the afternoon, the store was all theirs.

"What can I do?" Laurel asked.

"I have two boxes of new stock," her mom said. "If we work together we can sort and talk at the same time."

"Deal."

They worked in silence for a while before her mom broached the subject. "So . . . David coming up a little short in the boyfriend department?"

"Kind of," Laurel muttered. "Well, not really, he's just not dealing with things very well'. I told you about Tamani, right?"

"You did," her mom said, smiling craftily, "but I suspected there was more to that story."

"Wel , sort of. He's started interfering in our relationship a little. And David's jealous."

"Does he have a reason to be jealous?"

Laurel considered this, not completely sure what the answer was herself. "Maybe?"

"Is that a question?"

They both laughed and it felt like a tangible weight was lifted from Laurel's shoulders as she shared the story with her mother.

"It sounds like you stood up for yourself really well ," her mom said. After a pause she added, "Did you guys break up?"

"No!" Laurel said vehemently.

"So you're still happy with him?"

"Yes!" Laurel insisted. "He's great. He just had a bad day. You don't break up with someone because of one bad day. He's on edge because of Tam . . . ani," she tacked on.

She'd got en too used to hearing his shortened name in school.

"But you like Tamani, too?"

"I don't know," Laurel whispered. "I mean, I do, but it's not the same as with David." Laurel leaned her head on her mom's shoulder, feeling more confused than ever. "I love David. He's seen me through everything." She laughed. "And when I say everything, you know what I mean."

"Yes, yes I do," her mom said wryly. "But love is something that has to be as selfish as it is unselfish. You can't make yourself love someone because you feel like you should. Just wanting to love someone isn't enough."

Laurel looked at her mother in shock. "Are you telling me to break up with David?" The thought almost frightened her.

"No," her mom said. "I'm really not. I like David. I've never even met Tamani—which you should remedy, by the way." She paused and laid her hand on Laurel's. "All I'm saying is that you shouldn't stay with him for the wrong reasons, even if they are noble ones. No one owes it to someone else to be their girlfriend. It's a choice you remake every day."

Laurel nodded slowly, then paused. "I love him, Mom."

"I know you do. But there are a lot of different kinds of love."


	27. Kiss

Laurel decided there was no reason she couldn't have Tamani over. As a friend.

So Friday night she called him on his iPhone for the first time and asked if he wanted to come over Saturday to help her with research.

And by research, she meant research. Her mom wasn't going to be home to actually meet Tamani—Saturdays were her busiest day at the store—but her dad was there. It was a start.

The doorbell rang and Laurel's dad hollered that he would get it. There was no way she could beat him to the door. Delay tactics were her next best bet. She glanced over her shoulder again, staring at her blossom in the mirror.

It was as beautiful—and whole—as ever. After a troll ripped out a handful of her petals last year, she'd been concerned it wouldn't grow back the same.

Fortunately, the new blossom didn't look like it had been affected by the trauma at all. It was still a rich, dark blue at its center, fading to almost white at its tips. The petals fanned out in a four-pointed star that—even now that she knew what it was—looked like wings.

Laurel loved her blossom.

And introducing Tamani to her father while she was blooming definitely qualified as inconvenient.

Trying to stifle her nerves, Laurel adjusted her green halter-top and smoothed her capris before walking over to the door and opening it a crack.

She listened for a few seconds until she heard Tamani's soft brogue travel up the stairs. It would be worse than a disaster to head down with her blossom out, only to find that the doorbell had simply been a chatty neighbor.

Not for the first time that morning she considered calling David. He'd emailed her last night and apologized again but she hadn't responded yet.

Truth was, she didn't know what to say. About an hour earlier she'd actually picked up the phone and started to dial.

But the middle of an experiment with Tamani was not the time to work through their issues and she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate if David came over now and there was still tension.

_I'll call him as soon as Tamani leaves_, she promised herself.

She could hear Tamani and her dad talking as she slowly descended the stairs. It was weird to hear them together, and made her feel strangely jealous.

For two years now Tamani had been her secret—her special person. Except for a few times with David, she hadn't had to share him at all.

Sometimes she wished she could go back to the way things used to be. When he had deep-green eyes and longish hair and didn't wear shoes or jeans. When he was just hers.

She almost didn't notice when the buzz of conversation stopped. All eyes were on her. "Hey," she said with a lame wave.

"Hey is right!" her dad said, his voice loud with excitement. "Look at you! I didn't know you were blossoming."

Laurel shrugged. "It's not a big deal," she said as nonchalantly as she could manage with Tamani standing right there, staring at her blossom, his expression guarded.

Abruptly, he shoved his hands into his pockets.

_Oh, yeah._

"So," Laurel said, forcing a smile as her dad continued to gawk at her petals and Tamani looked studiously away.

"Dad, Tamani. Tamani, Dad."

"Yeah, Tamani was just telling me a lit le about his life as a sentry. I think it's fascinating."

"You think everything about the fae is fascinating," Laurel said, rolling her eyes.

"And why shouldn't I?" He crossed his arms over her chest and looked at her proudly.

Laurel squirmed at the attention. "Well, we have work to do," Laurel said, inclining her head toward the stairs.

"Homework?" Laurel's dad asked, clearly disbelieving.

"Faerie stuff," Laurel said, shaking her head. "Tamani has generously agreed to donate his body to my research." The words were out of Laurel's mouth before she realized how bad they sounded. "I mean he's helping me," she corrected herself, feeling like an idiot.

"Awesome! Can I watch?" her dad asked, sounding more like a little boy than a grown man.

"Sure, because my dad watching over my shoulder won't be awkward at all," Laurel said cheerfully.

"Fine," he said, moving over to give her a hug. With his mouth close to her ear he whispered, "You look gorgeous. Keep your door open."

"Dad!" Laurel hissed, but he only raised an eyebrow at her. She chanced a glance at Tamani, but he just looked bemused. "Fine," she said, then pulled away and began walking toward the steps. "It's this way," she said to Tamani.

Tamani paused for a second, then walked over to Laurel's dad and stuck out his hand, which Laurel noted was temporarily free of pollen, probably courtesy of Tamani's pocket-lining. "Great to meet you, Mr. Sewell," he said.

"Absolutely, Tam." Laurel cringed. It sounded twice as bizarre coming out of her dad's mouth. "We'll have to talk more one of these days."

"Sure," Tamani said, reaching his other hand up to clasp her dad's shoulder. "But for now, wow, it's Saturday—your store must be really busy."

"Oh, it usually gets busy at about twelve," he said, pointing to the clock that read just after eleven.

"Sure, but school started a few weeks ago and people always want books for school, right? I bet they're really busy down there and could use your help. You should go to the store. Help out. We'll be fine here."

It took Laurel about three seconds to realize what was happening.

"You know, you're right," her dad said, his voice sounding a little far away. "I should go help them."

"Well, it was good to see you for a lit le while at least. I'm sure I'll see you again."

"Yep, that would be great!" Laurel's dad said, looking a little more like himself. "Well , you two get some good work done. I think I'm going to go down and help Maddie out at the store. It's a Saturday; I bet it's busy." He grabbed his car keys and was out the door.

"Okay," Laurel said, turning to Tamani, "not cool."

"What?" Tamani asked, looking genuinely confused. "I got him out of the way."

"Him? That him is my dad!"

"Enticement doesn't hurt him," Tamani protested. "Besides, I've been living on my own for years—I don't do well with hovering parents."

"My house, my rules," Laurel said sternly. "Don't do it again."

"Al right, fine," Tamani said, raising his hands in front of him.

"Come on," Tamani said, sweeping past her, a picture of unaffected nonchalance. "Let's get started."

Over the past few years, Laurel's room had gone from a fairly typical teenager's room to a pink chemistry lab. Her gauzy curtains and girlish bedspread were the same, and the prisms strung along her window still sparkled in the sun and cast rainbows across her room.

But instead of bouncing CDs, makeup, books, and clothes, the light caught vials, mortars, and reagents—bags of leaves, bottles of oils, and baskets of drying flowers.

At least her room always smelled good.

Laurel sat at her desk chair and gestured to a pink vanity stool for Tamani, trying not to think about how often David had sat in that same chair to watch her work.

"So," Tamani said, talking more to her blossom than her face. "What have you got so far?"

"Uh," Laurel said, trying to ignore the tightening in her chest, "not a whole lot, actually. I made the phosphorescent right, so that's good. I tried to make some Cyoan powder too, but it's just way beyond me."

"Why Cyoan? That won't tell you anything about a faerie."

"But we want something similar. And sometimes, when a Mixing is going really well and I make a mistake, I get this feeling like, well , I don't even know how to describe it. It's like when I'm playing my guitar, and I play a chord it and it sounds right, but I know it's wrong because it's not, you know, what I was going for. . . ."

Tamani was smiling helplessly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Laurel laughed. "Me either! And that's kind of the problem. I think Katya's right, that different kinds of faeries must process light differently. Like, I like sunlight, but I don't really use it in my Mixing. And Spring faeries . . . I think you guys are adaptable. I mean, you stay up all night sometimes, right?"

"Frequently," Tamani said, in a weary tone that suggested that he'd been staying up a lot of nights lately.

"And the sentries in Hokkaido can withstand enormous amounts of cold."

Tamani hesitated. "Well, yes, but they have help from the Fall faeries with that. They make them a special tea from—"

"White Bryony, I remember," Laurel said. "But still , the energy has to come from somewhere. And the Winter faeries use a ton of energy when they . . . what?" she demanded, when Tamani got a strange brightness in his eyes.

"Listen to you," he said, pride creeping into his tone.

"You're amazing. You totally get this stuff. I knew you would slip right back into being a Fall faerie."

Laurel hid a smile as she cleared her throat and busied herself meaninglessly with an already-powdered mixture herself at the bottom of her mortar.

"So what do we do?" Tamani asked.

"I don't know. I still don't think we should drink this stuff . I wondered if it might have an effect on our skin—"

Immediately, Tamani offered her his forearm.

"—but I'm not about to start trying stuff at random. Mixing is pretty hands-on," Laurel said. "I mean touch-dependent," she amended. "I mean—before I try anything, I want to get a feel for your cellular makeup, which means I need to touch . . . you."

_Could that possibly have come out any worse?_ Laurel thought dismally as she watched Tamani tense.

"Okay," he said, again holding out his hand, which was sparkling with pollen and looking more than a little magical.

"Actually," Laurel said slowly, "what I'd real y like to do is have you—" Pause. "Take your shirt off and then go to the window and sit in the sunlight. That way your cells can start actively photosynthesizing after having been at rest and I can hopefully feel that activity."

"That almost makes sense," Tamani said, his voice tight with something Laurel couldn't place.

He walked over to her window seat and sat, then waited for her to come sit behind him. She was careful not to actually let any part of them touch.

Not just because it wasn't a good idea and severely hampered her concentration, but she had learned that if she could keep concentration, but she had learned that if she could keep the rest of her body away from any kind of plant material, her fingers seemed more receptive.

"You ready?" Tamani asked, his voice soft but filled with worry.

Laurel glanced out the window. The sun had just popped out from behind a cloud. "Perfect," she said quietly. "Go ahead."

Tamani stretched his long arms over his head, pulling of his T-shirt.

Laurel struggled for focus. She moved her hands to Tamani's back and splayed her fingers over his skin.

Her fingertips pressed in just a little as she closed her eyes and tried to feel, not Tamani in particular, but his cellular dynamics.

She cocked her head to the side as the sun warmed the back of her hands. It took her only a moment to realize her mistake. She was now blocking Tamani's skin from the sun's rays.

With a frustrated sigh, she lifted her hands, and placed them back down, this time lower and along one side of his ribs where the sun had just been shining.

She felt him shift a little, but she was in concentration mode now, and even Tamani couldn't affect her.

Much.

Laurel had learned from Yeardley how to feel the essential nature of any plant she touched. He assured her that, with study and practice, this feeling would eventually tell her everything she needed to know about a plant—particularly, what it could do if mixed with other plants.

She should be able to do the same with Tamani. And if she could find some way to feel the differences between the two of them . . .

But every time she thought she'd felt something, it faded. She wasn't sure whether it was because she kept blocking the sunlight, or because the differences she was looking for simply didn't exist.

And the harder she tried, the less she seemed to find. By the time she realized she was squeezing Tamani so hard her fingers were aching, she couldn't feel any difference at all.

She let go of Tamani and tried not to notice the subtle divots her fingers had left in his back.

"Well?" Tamani asked, turning to her and leaning against the window without making any move to put his shirt back on.

Laurel sighed, frustration washing over her again.

"There was . . . something, but it's like it went away."

"Do you want to do it again?" Tamani leaned forward, bringing his face close to hers. He spoke softly, genuinely.

No trace of flirting or teasing.

"I don't think it would help." She was still trying to sort out the sensations she felt in her fingertips. Like a word on the tip of her tongue, or an interrupted sneeze, so close that staring at it would only chase it away.

She closed her eyes and placed her fingers against her temples, massaging them slowly, sensing the life in her own cells. It was as familiar as ever.

"I wish . . . I wish that I could . . . feel you better," she said, wishing she knew a better way to say it. "I just, I can't quite get at what I'm trying to reach. It's like your skin is in the way. At the Academy I would slice my sample open, but obviously that's not an option right now," she said with a laugh.

"What else do you do when you can't figure out what a plant does? Besides cut it open, I mean," Tamani asked.

"Smell it," Laurel responded automatically. "I can taste the ones that aren't poisonous."

"Taste?" He said, his voice with frustration laced in them

"No," she said, instantly knowing what he had in mind. "No, no, no, n—"

Her words were cut off as two pollen-dusted hands cupped Laurel's cheeks and Tamani pressed his mouth against hers, parting her lips with his own.

Stars exploded in Laurel's head, their rainbow ashes coalescing into a torrential pastiche, a rapid flipbook of flower parades and crazy. Through her head, unbidden, fleeting, and difficult to grasp, poured thoughts that made her giddy and queasy at once. Mix with zantedeschia stamens for a potent antitoxin. Age revitalization in animals if fermented with amrita. Injectable Enticement block, rose petals, photo-resistor, salve daisies balm tincture poison nectar death—

Laurel jerked away from Tamani, too dazed to slap him.

"Laurel? Laurel, are you all right?"

Laurel slumped back into her chair and brought her fingers to her lips.

"Laurel, I—"

"I asked you not to." Laurel could tell that her tone was distant. But her mind was reeling. She knew she should be furious, but Tamani's presence barely registered at all, blocked out by the sensations that had assaulted her mind.

"You weren't going to do it. I had to at least try. You needed all the help you can get.I didn't mean anything by it—"

"Yes, you did," Laurel said.

"No, I didn't. That kiss was just for research only. If I wanted to kiss you because I wanted to do, I would've done it already." His voice sharp.

Laurel felt hurt at his words but she didn't dwell on it.

Fortunately for him, it had worked. Sort of. She looked up, numbly, at Tamani. Gradually it dawned on her that he had no idea what just happened.

"You want me to apologize? I will, if it's that important to you. I'm—"

Laurel put one finger to his lips, silencing him. At the touch of him the overwhelming flow of information didn't return, but the images were fresh in her memory.

_Is that how it always feels, for the other Falls?_ she wondered. _Or was that a fluke?_

Her expression must have been perplexing, because Tamani stepped backward, out of Laurel's reach, and held his hands up, palms out, pleading.

"Look, I just thought…"

""Shut up," Laurel said. Her tone was still at a distance, but she wasn't feeling quite so numb anymore. "We'll deal with that later. When you kissed me, I got all these . . . ideas. For potions I've never heard of." She thought of the way the word poison had invaded her mind. "I think maybe they're forbidden."

"Why?"

"I've been doing it wrong, Tamani. I don't need to touch you. I might need to test my potions on you, assuming I find the right plants, but touching you won't tell me how to make potions for you."

It took him a moment to process what she was saying.

"What did it tell you, Laurel?"

"It told me how to make potions from you."

"Holy Hecate, petals, branches, and breath," Tamani swore, his face lined with concern. "You can do that?"

"With study and practice," Laurel said quietly. How many times had Yeardley spoken those words to her?

"I . . . I don't think that was something I was supposed to know about," she said softly. "I don't know why."

"That doesn't make any sense. Surely the other Falls know?"

"I don't know. Nobody's ever said anything. Why . . ."

She was having trouble forming a coherent thought. Who in their right mind would think to use other fae as ingredients? "Why didn't that happen before?" she finally said.

"Why didn't that happen before?" she finally demanded. "It's not like I haven't . . . kissed you before."

Tamani's grin was a little pained now. "Um, I may have bitten down on my tongue pretty hard just before I kissed you."

Laurel's thoughts jerked to a stop. "That's disgusting!"

"Hey," Tamani said with a shrug, "you said you cut things open and taste them, and I knew you weren't going to try either of those things on your own."

He was right. Clearly it had made a difference. Casually touching him—or even kissing—wasn't enough. And yet . . .

"You should probably go," Laurel said sternly. The numbness was fading. Tamani had kissed her! Without permission. Again! She knew she should be furious, but somehow anger couldn't pierce the shock she felt at her new discovery.

"If it makes you feel better, it really hurt," Tamani admitted, his jaw at a funny angle.

"I'm sorry. And at least this time you didn't do it while David was watching," Laurel added. "But you shouldn't have done it at all."

Tamani simply nodded before turning and silently exiting the room.

As he left, Laurel brought her hand once more to her lips and lost herself in thought. Not thoughts of Tamani, for once.

Thoughts of potions, powders, and poisons she somehow knew she was never supposed to learn.


	28. Guilt

He was angry at Laurel and at himself as he walked home.

He repeated to himself that that kiss didn't mean anything to him at all. But in the end, it did.

He felt warm and fuzzy when he kissed her and realized he missed her kisses.

He scolded himself as he thought about Laurel and how her lips felt against his own.

What would Isalinda think if she heard of this?

He suddenly felt really guilty for even offering to help Laurel in the first place. If he hadn't, he wouldn't have kissed her.

But Laurel needed help and there was no one else to help her.

He sighed in frustration about his feelings for Laurel and his love, Isalinda.

He now knew that if he and Laurel were ever alone like that again, he was afraid that he wouldn't be able to control himself around her.

And Isalinda, his Isalinda would be hurt if she knew what he was thinking or doing with Laurel.

He told Isalinda everything about what he did even with his flirts with Yuki. She didn't even care about Yuki, but Laurel on the other hand…

He decided he wouldn't say anything to Isalinda to spare her from the hurt.

He could do that, right?

But what if she found out?

She will never found out.

He was to make sure of that.

But now his guilt was slowly eating him

He wanted to be with her right now, wanted to lose himself in her pale green eyes and her kisses and her love.

Isalinda and Laurel were as different as 2 snowflakes, both beautiful in their own way but different from another.

Isalinda kisses were stronger, passionate and filled with sparks that ignited Tamani in places he never believed would ignite.

He could go all day kissing her and he would never be bored.

But Laurel, it wasn't exactly sparking but it was pleasurable.

He really needed to stop thinking about Laurel, he should be thinking about Isalinda.

He had reached his apartment and made sure he didn't come in looking as guilty as he felt. He heard the song playing through the apartment and Isalinda singing to it.

It was their song, 'Love you like a love song'

He loved the music and it made him think of Isalinda in his mind. Thinking about her body and her lips and eyes and how she always knew what pleased him and what didn't.

Unlike Laurel.

Slowly, he pushed open the door and stepped in.

The apartment was clean and the bed was made.

"_I, I love you like a love song, baby, I, I love you like a song, baby…"_

Isalinda was singing in the kitchen as cut some fruits and danced side to side oblivious to anything.

Tamani believed if he had a heart, it would sink right down to the ground. Here, she looked so innocent and beautiful, oblivious to the things that happened between him and Laurel.

It was there that he realized as much as he loved Laurel, Laurel would never be Isalinda. He was in love with Isalinda while he just loved Laurel.

Being in love, he never experienced it with Laurel, instead it was with Isalinda.

It would always be Isalinda.

Isalinda had turned around and walked to one of the cabinets to get something.

He quickly walked to Isalinda and he grabbed her and kissed her full on the lips. She was surprised and closed her eyes as she realized it was Tamani.

He was kissing her urgently, running his hands on her body, pushing her against the wall and pressing his body against hers.

He wanted to get rid of Laurel's kiss. He wanted to forget about what happened and drown in his love for Isalinda.

He pulled away, breathing heavily.

"What's this?" she said, surprised and confused at Tamani's urgency.

He didn't respond. Instead, he kissed her again, long and hard. He placed her arms around his neck and placed his hands on her hip and pushed his body against hers.

She tightened her grip on him, still confused about what was making him react this way.

She pulled away and laughed nervously.

She felt something was off about him but she didn't think much of it. He wasn't sleeping much since he had to watch Yuki and do those patrols.

"Tam, are you okay?" she asks again.

He smiles and cups her both of her cheeks and quickly kisses her hard three times.

"Tam!" she said, wondering what was going on

"Can't a guy kiss his girlfriend?" he says.

His mouth was back at her ear, his whisper breathy and warm.

"Um…" she didn't even know what to say.

Tamani said. "I just want to kiss you." He slid his hand up her neck, cupping the side of her face. "Do you want to kiss me?"

"Yes, no, what? Wait!" she says as she pushes him back gently. "Are you high or something?"

She starts to laugh nervously.

Tamani notices and forces himself to squelch his urgency. He hadn't even known what came over him. It just happened.

But he took both of her hands and pulled her back, looking into her eyes, so gently, so softly.

That calmed her down. This was her Tamani.

"Why?" Tamani asked, his forehead pressed to hers.

"You're acting funny." She whispers.

He laid one hand low on her waist and ran his other all the way down her arm, then folded her hand into his and pulled her close. He led Isalinda into a spin under his arm, and then back close where she stepped evenly, expertly, matching him with a delicate grace that marked her as unmistakably fae.

He tilted his face close to hers and let his cheek touch her face, his lips just brushing her ear. "Tell me," he whispered as he again brushed her earlobe with his lips. "How so?"

She couldn't concentrate enough. She wanted to feel him, to touch him and kiss him.

He reached out a hand and ran his fingers down the side of her face, her lashes fluttering closed at his touch.

He laid his cheek right on hers now, and felt her hand tremble in his. "Linda…" he said, raising her hand up to his lips and kissing her knuckles.

She didn't know what to do. She was surprised and confused about what was going on.

"Are you okay?" she asks softly.

"No," he said sweetly, pulling her tight against his body.

Tamani's hands were tight against her back, caressing her shoulders, his lips a breath away from hers.

She pulled back gently but Tamani reached over and curled his fingers around hers. He pulled her gently toward him and twined his arms around her waist. "I missed you," he whispered in her ear.

She pulled her head back and looked up at him. "I didn't think I'd see you till tomorrow."

He reached up and covered her hand with his, then lifted it to his lips and slowly kissed each fingertip.

"Did you really think I could stay away?" He let go of her hand and lifted her chin. He kissed her eyelids first, one then the other, and Isalinda stood very still, her breath shallow, as he kissed each cheek, then her chin, then her nose.

She wanted to grab him, to pull him in and reignite the sparks that had blazed between them but she forced herself to hold still as he lowered his lips to hers, the sweetness of his mouth enveloping hers.

So slowly, so gently.

She lifted her hands to the sides of his face when he started to pull away. She couldn't bear for this sweet kiss to end. His arms tightened around her in response and Isalinda pressed her body against him.

"So why are you here?"

He pulled her back in his arms possessively and his cheek went to hers, his lips pressing softly up her neck and to her ear. "Because I love you." he whispered

Without thinking, Isalinda pulled him to her and her mouth met his with a passion, a hunger, she felt powerless to fight.

She tasted the sweetness of his mouth, felt the strength of his body against hers.

Tamani reacted to the kiss as strongly as she did and lifted her up until she wrapped her legs around his waist.

He carried her over to the bed and placed her there gently before placing his own body on top of hers.

"Make love to me, Linda." He whispered as he sucked on her neck gently and her response was her hands heading toward his jeans, working a button and zipper…


	29. Need

Isalinda didn't think about what bought the urgency in Tamani. She didn't mind it at all.

"May I come in?" Tamani asked his smile gentle, eyes warm. He caught her hand and held it for a moment before tucking his fingers between hers and pulling her down against his chest.

"You're already in my bed. I don't know why you need to ask." She said softly before yawning.

"You going to sleep?" Tamani whispered.

"Mmm?" Isalinda replied, her eyes fluttering closed. Tamani bent his head a little closer to her ear. "Can I stay?" he whispered.

Isalinda opened her eyes all the way now. "Here?"

He nodded.

"Like, all night?"

His arms pushed a little farther around her.

"But you can't abandon your post. The other sentries need you."

"Please? Just to sleep."

She tilted her head up, kissing him quickly to soften her answer.

"No."

"Okay," Tamani responded, leaning forward to kiss her one more time. He smiled as their foreheads and the tips of their noses touched. "I don't want to go, but I will if you say so."

Isalinda smiled. "I say so," she answered, yawning.

In a move so quick, Isalinda didn't have time to react, Tamani had stood up, pulling her with him.

"Tam!" she yelled.

He grabbed her, pinning her arms to her sides, and spun her around as she shrieked.

"You're impossible." She whispers as she hugs him.

He smiled casually and ran a hand down her cheek. He wrapped his arms around her, returning her greeting. She let go and started to pull back, but he held on tighter, his hands begging her to stay.

She softly, but firmly grabbed his hands and pulled them off of her and turned around to look out the window.

"So, how are things with Laurel?" she asks carefully. She didn't like Laurel. She would always feel like she was trying to steal Tamani from her but she trusted him with all her heart and soul.

He would never betray her like that.

Tamani came up behind her and nestled his face against her neck, his breath hot on her collarbone. "We're getting there."

"That's good. And Yuki?" she had no problem with Yuki. She knew why Tamani had to flirt and get her trust because of her possibility of being a wild fae.

"Making progress." He whispers as he kisses her neck.

"Got anything you need?"

"No," Tamani agreed, "but I keep right on hoping." He shifted, snuggling in close behind her. He placed his right hand on the window frame beside her, and placed his left hand over hers, his chest cradling her back.

She thought about what he needed. It killed her to have him away from her so much. But she knew deep down the sentries really needed him and she had to share him.

She turned around and grabbed the front of Tamani's shirt and dragged him around the side of the hallway and into her room.

"Anxious to have me all to yourself?" Tamani murmured with a grin as the door closed.

She didn't answer. Before he would leave, she could give him something until the next time he would come back home, come back to her.

"Hey, if you wanted to sneak off with me you only had to ask," Tamani said with a laugh.

But his smile melted away when he saw Isalinda's face. "What's the matter?" he asked earnestly.

She knew she was crying softly and didn't want to leave her at all. If it was up to her, she would have him stay there all day long, staying in his arms.

She didn't answer and instead she took off of her clothes and before Tamani could say anything, she leaned forward and closed the gap, stealing just one more kiss—one kiss that turned into two, then ten, then twenty and began pulling him to her in bed.


	30. Forgiveness

There were flowers in Laurel's locker on Monday. Hand-picked wild ones tied with a ribbon, which was how she knew they were from David.

He wasn't the kind to make a big deal out of gifts— drawing more attention to himself than to the sentiment.

Which was why she found the jealous, possessive David so perplexing.

"I'm sorry," David said, stepping quietly up behind her.

Laurel looked down at the flowers, but said nothing.

"I was totally out of line. I freaked out." He leaned his back against his locker and ran his hands through his hair.

"I just don't like him being here. I haven't from the beginning. I've tried to hide it and deal with it, and I guess I snapped last week."

"I didn't do anything wrong," Laurel said, avoiding his eyes as she stacked books in her locker.

"I know," David said. "That's what I'm trying to say and apparently failing. It's not your problem, it's mine." He turned to her now, his blue eyes earnest. "It's just that I know what he wants, and I don't want him to have it. Trust me," he added, trying to laugh away the tension, "if you had a girlfriend as cool as mine you would turn into a freak at the thought of losing her too."

"I had a boyfriend as cool as your girlfriend," Laurel said, not turning around.

"I'll do better," David said, leaning against his locker now so he could see her face. "I promise."

Laurel stared at her locker, not wanting to admit that half of her anger was at herself. She wanted David to trust her, to know that she wasn't going to let Tamani steal her away. But David had every reason to be suspicious of Tamani—and how could she ask David to trust her when she wasn't even sure she trusted herself?

"I should have called sooner," David said, pulling Laurel from her thoughts.

"I should have replied to your email," Laurel admitted.

"I was going to. I kinda wimped out."

"So . . . are we okay?" David asked hesitantly.

This was the moment—the moment to tell him everything. To admit that she was in the wrong as much as he was. She opened her mouth, and—

"Hi, Laurel."

Laurel and David both turned to look at Tamani as he delivered his morning greeting. Laurel looked up at David again, and lost her nerve.

"Yeah, we're okay," she said quietly.

David released a sigh and wrapped his arms around her.

"Thanks," he said softly. "I really am sorry."

"I know," Laurel said, guilt smoldering in her stomach.

After a pause he added, "So, we didn't get to do SAT stuff this weekend. How about this week?"

Laurel sighed, wishing with al her heart right then that she hadn't agreed to retake them. "Can't we study for something else? I don't even know why you're bothering with them. You scored more than seven hundred on every section last time."

"Yeah, but that was ages ago. I real y think I can do better this time." He stopped. "Plus I want to be supportive of you."

Laurel pursed her lips. She didn't particularly enjoy being reminded that her scores from last spring weren't great. Thus actually preparing this time.

"Anyway," David rushed on, "we always study together and I wanted to make sure we could still do that."

"Absolutely," Laurel said, laying a hand on his arm. "I'm not going to stop doing things with you just because you're a jerk." Laurel smiled to let him know she was kidding and, after a tiny hesitation, he laughed.

"So, after school?"

"Sure."

"Okay." He hesitated and then chanced a quick kiss. "I love you," he said.

"I know," Laurel replied, then wondered where that response had come from.

"I'll walk you to class."

As Laurel shouldered her backpack she caught sight of Tamani leaning against Yuki's locker, smiling and chatting with her.

As if sensing her watching him, Tamani looked over and met her eyes for the smallest of instants before turning right back to Yuki and smiling again.

Laurel didn't realize she had stopped walking until she felt David's fingers pulling her forward. She quickly caught up. "Well , well , well ," she said quietly.

"What?" David asked.

"Tamani's really making . . . progress with Yuki."

David turned a lit le and looked across the hall where Tamani and Yuki were still chatting, Yuki clearly hanging on Tamani's every word.

David shrugged. "Wasn't that the plan?"

"Sort of," Laurel said. "I guess I thought he was trying to convince her to be my friend."

After kissing David distractedly, Laurel walked into her Government class, took her regular seat, and waited for Tamani to come and sit beside her.

She could feel a headache coming on. Great. Just the thing to round out her morning.

Tamani came running in and slid into his seat just as the final bell rang. He was wearing a pair of black leather gloves with the fingers all cut off at the first knuckle.

"What are those?" Laurel said, wrinkling her nose.

"Fingerless gloves went out of style before . . . mullets. You look like a dork."

"Better a dork than a freak with glitter coming out of his hands," Tamani hissed darkly. "As far as these kids know, they're all the rage in Scotland."

Laurel felt bad for not realizing; after all, it was being around her blossom that brought pollen to his hands. "Oh. What are you doing with Yuki? I thought you were supposed to be getting us together, not hooking up with her," she whispered as Mrs. Harms called attendance.

"I am not 'hooking up' with her," Tamani hissed.

"Could have fooled me," Laurel muttered.

Tamani shrugged. "I have a job to do here," he whispered. "I do what it takes."

"Including taking advantage of a clueless fae?"

"I'm not taking advantage of her," Tamani whispered back, a little heat creeping into his tone. "I'm just being friendly. And if it turns out she's completely innocent in all this, then she'll have someone who can answer all the questions she has about herself." After a long pause he added, "It worked pretty well with you."

"Didn't work that well," Laurel said caustically y. "I'm not exactly your girlfriend, am I?" She turned back to the front of her class before Tamani could answer and raised her hand.

"I have a massive headache; can I run to my locker real quick?" Laurel asked the teacher. Laurel didn't want to think about Tamani or David right now. It just made her feel worse about everything.

Stupid boys.

"Dendroid," David said, looking up from his SAT prep book.

Laurel groaned. "Aren't we done yet? I think we've reviewed, like, two hundred words already." She wasn't even exaggerating. It had been a good day though.

Monday and Tuesday had both been a little awkward, but things had fallen back into their usual rhythm and now Laurel was actual y getting something out of her studying again.

They quizzed each other, rewarding correct answers with kisses, and for a break, finished up some homework for their individual classes in companionable silence. It felt like things were getting back to normal.

Laurel liked normal.

"Just this last one," David insisted. "It's fitting."

"Dendroid," Laurel said, scrunching up her face. "A machine that lives in the ground?" she said with a grin.

David rolled his eyes. "Funny. No, actually, it's something you are."

"Oh, annoyed. Tired. Burned out. Am I getting warm?"

"Okay," David said, closing his book. "I'll take the hint before you beat me to death with it. We can be done." He paused. "I just want you to do well."

"I really don't think a ton of cramming the day before I take the test is going to help much. No, really," Laurel insisted.

David shrugged. "Can't hurt."

"Easy for you to say," Laurel said, rubbing her eyes. She walked over to the bed, trailing her fingers across David's shoulders, then flopped down next to her own SAT prep workbook.

"You want me to quiz you on anything else? Maybe the math?"

Laurel grimaced. "I hate the math part."

"Which is why you should work on it. Plus," he added, "it was your best score last time even with no prep. I think you have a great chance of improving it. I mean, it didn't help that you weren't even in a math class last semester. Being in Trig should help a lot this time."

Laurel sighed and turned her blossom to the sunny window. "Sometimes I don't even see the point," she said morosely. "It doesn't matter how I do on the SATs. Why am I retaking them?"

"Laurel," David said, frustration coloring his tone, "you keep saying that and I stil don't understand why. Why can't you go to college?"

"It's not that I can't," Laurel said. "I'm just . . . not sure I even want to."

David looked concerned, but he hid it quickly, before Laurel's conscience could prick her too much. "Why not?" he asked.

"I'm getting really good at Mixing," Laurel said.

"Seriously. Tama—everyone's impressed with my progress. My practice is really starting to pay off and I'm totally getting this intuition thing. It works. I make it work. It's exciting, David!"

"But, are you sure? I mean, it's not like you have to be in Avalon full -time to get better. You can practice here. Look at your room—you've totally out-geeked me," David said with a laugh. "You can keep doing that and still go to college too." He hesitated. "You could do your faerie studies instead of a job, since tuition won't be a problem for you."

"It won't be for you either, Mr. Straight A's."

"Well , that's why my mom finally let me quit my job."

He grinned. "Financially investing in my future in a whole different way now."

"And the added advantage of getting to spend more time with your girlfriend is a bit of a plus," Laurel replied, pulling his head down close and kissing him as much to change the subject as because she wanted to.

His arms went to her waist, brushing her petals, but not lingering.

They lay on his bed with Laurel's knee resting on David's hip. Just lying together seemed to soften the frustrations of the past few weeks. She snuggled her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, remembering why she enjoyed being with David so much.

He was hers—always had been, if she was honest with herself—right from that first day. And he was always so calm, even in the face of outrageous things like flowers growing out of her back, trol s throwing them in rivers, faerie spies.

Things that would surely have sent anyone else running for the hills. And probably to the news stations too. That alone made David one of the most loyal people she'd even known.

She ran her fingers absently over David's ribs and lifted her face so her forehead rested against his cheek.

"Laurel?"

"Hmmm?" Laurel asked, not opening her eyes.

"Can I just say—and let me finish before you say anything—I think you should try really hard on your SATs this time and apply to a few colleges. You've studied a ton the last couple of months anyway. Why throw that away?"

He paused, but Laurel was silent.

"Thing is," he continued, "applying, getting accepted even, doesn't mean you have to go. But when you graduate and—" He hesitated and Laurel bit her lip, knowing this was hard for him to even say. "And you have to start making decisions; I don't . . . want you to ever feel trapped. Options are good."

The minutes slid quietly by as Laurel thought about that. David was right—she didn't have to go just because she got accepted. And she knew all too well that feeling one way now didn't mean she'd feel the same way later.

Lots of things had changed in her life, as well as in her head, over the past several years. Often for the better.

"Okay," she said softly. She knew that when David said, "Options are good," he was really saying, "Don't make a choice that will separate us for sure." It was his way of holding on for as long as he could— keeping open the possibility of forever.

But that didn't make him wrong.


	31. Escape

Laurel stood in front of her locker, trying to decide what to do. She caught Tamani's slender profile out of the corner of her eye and careful y tracked him through the halls, trying not to make it too obvious she was watching him.

Instead of stopping at his own locker, Tamani paused in front of Yuki's, stepping in close to her. Laurel managed a quick peek at Yuki's wound, but there wasn't much to see.

The cut had been right at her hairline, so it was mostly hidden anyway. On top of that, she—or Klea—had applied some kind of makeup to the wound that made it look like a regular human scar.

Laurel had to admit, it was clever. The Mixer in her wanted to take a closer look, but . . . it just wasn't possible right now. Especially with Tamani blocking her view.

He reached out and touched Yuki's head, just below her cut, and then traced his finger down her face. Anger roiled in her stomach and Laurel had to turn away. She didn't know for sure which one had given Ryan a memory elixir, but it had to have been one of them.

Laurel felt strong hands slide up her hips and David's barely scruffy cheek pressed against hers.

"Good morning," she said with a smile.

"Are you—"

"Please don't ask if I'm okay," Laurel interrupted. "I'm fine."

"I was going to ask if you were . . . hungry," David said, grinning.

Laurel rolled her eyes and Chelsea smacked David's shoulder good-naturedly.

"Did Klea stop by again?" David asked, opening his locker.

"Not since eight o'clock yesterday when you asked last," Laurel replied.

"That's weird, isn't it?" David asked.

Laurel had to admit it was. Klea was being way too hands-off about the whole thing. "We have a problem," Laurel said, sobering. They all looked up as the five-minute bell rang. "Abbreviated version," Laurel amended. "Somebody gave Ryan a memory elixir, and it wasn't me, so I'm either angry or afraid, and maybe a little of both."

"You want me to talk to him?" David said, folding his arms across his chest and shooting Tamani a glare.

"No," Laurel hissed, pulling him back around, knowing Tamani would already have noticed anyway. "I can talk to him myself, thank you."

"Fine," David said darkly.

"Besides, we don't know it was him," Laurel said.

"Oh, please," David argued. "What was it he said right before he left?" David affected a Scottish accent. "There is still work to be done tonight.'"

"He could have meant anything," Laurel said, running her hand down David's arm. "Please don't jump to conclusions."

David pursed his lips. "Fine," he said. "But if you change your mind, just let me know."

"I will," Laurel said sincerely, tugging at the front of his shirt for a kiss. "We'll talk later."

David turned and headed down the hall just as Tamani said good-bye to Yuki and started walking toward Laurel.

At the last second, Tamani looked over his shoulder, as though he were glancing back at Yuki—but this move changed his trajectory just enough for his shoulder to slam into David's. David snapped around, hands spread wide.

"Hey!"

Everyone in the hallway stopped and stared.

Everyone but Tamani, who continued walking. But he held up one hand, still clad in his black, fingerless glove.

"Sorry, bro," he said, his accent sounding strangely American. "My bad." He neither stopped nor met Laurel's eyes as he strode past her, on his way toward their classroom.

Tamani couldn't look at Laurel as she took her seat beside him in Government. He was wrong to shove David and he knew it, but after spending the whole weekend stewing, his temper had gotten away from him.

And it could have been an accident.

From her stiff posture, Tamani could see, Laurel knew better. She was mad at him and he was tired of apologizing.

He had to admit, seeing her with David day in and day out had proven harder to handle than he expected.

He was essentially failing on all fronts. He had lost the trolls—and hadn't found a single sign of them all weekend—he still had no idea what to do with Yuki, and the one time Klea had shown herself, he hadn't been able to do anything at all.

Maybe Shar was right. Maybe this was a bad idea.

Maybe it had always been a bad idea. But he couldn't give up now—it just wasn't in his nature.

He tried to catch Laurel's eye one more time, but she had her head down over her notebook and was scribbling furiously on the pages, taking down Mrs. Harms's every word.

_Fine_, Tamani thought stubbornly._ I don't want to talk to you, either._

When class ended Tamani saw Laurel turn to him, but before she could speak, he presented his back, slid his books into his backpack, and hefted it onto his shoulder.

He needed to see Isalinda. It had been days since he saw her and he was dying to have her in his arms again.

He was tired of Laurel, David and everything else. He wanted to be in her arms once again and have her make him forget about everything like the last time before he left.

They way her skin felt against his, how her eyes shone brightly as they made love to each other.

Yeah, that was what he needed.

He gave her one quick glance, met her narrowed gaze, and then stormed out of the classroom.

Once he left the school grounds and out of sight, he raced to get to his building and apartment.

He ran up the stairs and placed his hand on the doorknob hearing her voice talking.

"Yeah, yeah, I know." Pause. "Really? Well, I think you should talk to him about it. If his body language and flirts are telling you he likes you then I say go for it!"

He smiles and finds himself relaxing just hearing her voice.

"Tamani? He's fine. He's been tired lately but he'll be better soon." He heard a tenderness in her voice that reminded him of how Isalinda talked to the baby she used to take care of.

"Nani!" she yells. "It's not because of that. okay, maybe but that's hardly the point and how in the hell did we start talking about sex. What about Edwin?"

He puts his key in the door and opens it. Isalinda turns around, her hair dripping wet, wearing one of his shirt reaching her mid-thigh.

She frowns and notices his frustration and anger through their bond.

"Hey, um, Nani? Can I call you later? Something came up. I'll call you later. Good luck with Edwin!"

She hangs up and places her phone on the table.

"Tamani?" she asks and he knows that she was confused. He should be in school right now. "Is everything okay?" his anger and frustration was enough to make her choke but it was simmering down.

He quietly walks to her and pulls her to him and holds her tightly, placing his cheek on her head.

"I don't know what to do anymore." He says, his voice thick with frustration.

She looks up at him and stares at him for a while. "What happened? Did something happen at school?"

He nods, unable to speak.

Her face changes and goes soft. "You've been angry lately. Did you lose your temper?" she whispers.

He doesn't say anything. Instead, he kisses her distractedly and holds her hips. She pulls away softly after a while and grabs his hand.

"Come here," she pulls him to the kitchen and sits him down. "You need some tea or soda. You want a sprite, some fruit to help you calm down."

He nods and she goes to prepare his meal.

He watches her every move as she opens a cabinet and frowns. "I haven't been to the store lately to buy tea but I'll give you a nice cold drink, okay?" she turns around and smiles softly before heading to the refrigerator.

He was starting to feel better, just being in her presence away from school and Yuki and Laurel. He was tired of Laurel and David.

He knew that Laurel wanted to kiss him as much as he did and almost slipped a couple of times. But he would always stop her before they went too far.

He couldn't bear to hurt Isalinda and with that one kiss that happened a couple of weeks ago was eating at him every day.

Perhaps that's why he was mad. Laurel was confusing him, implying that she wanted him while having David.

Wasn't David enough for her? Wasn't David the one she chose over him? That was her fault for choosing that _human_ over him after everything he had done for her.

And now, she was stringing him along like a puppet, shattering him up every time she went back to that human.

He shakes his head and stands up, having the urge to break something.

"Tam?"

He turns away and laced his fingers behind his neck, letting his elbows hang limply by his face as he drew in short, fast breaths, trying to regain control.

Isalinda knew what he was doing and stayed quiet until he calmed down. His anger was flaring up and she felt like she was choking on it.

He was completely pissed and she had never seen him this angry before and frankly she was a little afraid.

Tamani senses her fear and turns around to see her standing there with her hands clutching his cup of ice and sprite.

She was taking deep breaths and realizes that she was having trouble breathing.

"Linda?" he asks, worry working its way in his system.

"Your…anger…" she whispers and coughs.

"Is it bothering you?" he asks, wondering how that is possible.

"The bond." She could feel his anger simmering down and walks to him. He quickly forces himself to calm down, taking deep breaths while rubbing his neck and running his hands through is hair.

She smiles and clears her throat. "That's better. Here." She gives him his drink and watches him drown it in seconds.

Immediately, he felt better, a whole lot better. He turns to see Isalinda throwing a can and putting away the ice in the refrigerator.

He puts his cup down and walks up behind her. She smiles and turns around and wraps her arms around his waist.

"So, are you going to tell me what happened?" she asks and he winces. He knew he shouldn't have pushed him but he did.

So, in the end he told her what had happened that day between Laurel and David. After he was done, Isalinda was quiet but he didn't sense anything in her emotions.

She was keeping them in check, trying to control it so he wouldn't sense it. "Well, Tam, you probably were wrong to push David. I mean, I would be furious if my boyfriend was pushed on purpose just because the other guy doesn't like him."

Tamani sighed heavily. He kinda knew what she was going to say that. "But I get that you're angry and frustrated especially with the trolls, Yuki, Klea and Laurel."

Surprisingly, there was no edge in her voice when she said Laurel. He didn't know that she was keeping her promise of not getting jealous when he hung with Laurel or talked about her. After all, he was still with her.

"I think this is a bad idea."

"No, I don't think it's bad idea. You knew Laurel needed help and you helped her. Any other fae would go straight to business but you try to keep your friendship with them while trying to protect them. No other sentry would do that."

She was right. Tamani was the only person who would actually interact with the person they were guarding and their friend while trying to get information from other people in a more kind matter.

"Once this is over, I will be free of them forever."

"Probably another week or so." She whispered. She was secretly grateful that this mission was coming to a close and he didn't have to hang around with Laurel.

Isalinda rubs her arms, unsure what to do. He needed to be relaxed but she wasn't going to make love to him.

There were other ways. Then, she got an idea.

"Hey, Tam." She says as she walks to the edge of the bed and straddles his lap. He automatically grabs her waist and pulls her close to him as she snuggles into him deeper.

"Yes?"

"You need to be relaxed." He smiles, taking her words the wrong way.

"Well, if you want to." He said as he leans down for a kiss.

"No, silly!" she laughs and kisses his cheek. "I meant something else. We can go out somewhere, just the two of us. Watch a movie, go on a date, whatever you want, you name it. Just the two of us with no distractions that way your mind will be solely concentrated on us."

He actually liked the idea and decided he did need to relax for the entire weekend, just his sole purpose on pleasing Isalinda and giving her attention.

He smiles and looks at Isalinda whose eyes were shining bright with her love for him. "Okay, the entire weekend. Just you and me."

She smiles and kisses him sweetly before getting off. However, Tamani grabbed her wrist, turned her around and pulled her down to bed before jumping on top of her and pinning her wrists on top of her head.

"Tam!" she squeals with laughter. He locks her wrists with one hand and uses the other to tickle her sides.

"No! Please, ha-ha! Stop!" she was laughing and begging and Tamani had started to laugh alongside her. He had missed her laugh and it melted into him and stuck itself in his soul.

She had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard and she somehow used her legs to push him off of her but he quickly gained access and pushed her legs down with his body.

They were breathing heavily now, both tired from trying to get hold down the other. Tamani looked into her eyes and saw trust and love, a lot of love.

He didn't think as he leaned down to kiss her. It was soft and sweet and tender. They both wondered how strange and wonderful it was that something so simple, just a kiss, could make them feel so much.

His lips against hers were soft, and an amazing contrast to his hard body. As he continued to kiss her, she quit thinking about how wonderful it was because he was made her stop thinking.

All she did was feel, his body, her body, and their pleasure. She didn't think about the fact that he was still holding her arms by her wrists, trapped over her head.

She didn't think about anything when his free hand slid up the large shirt that she was using as pj's.

She didn't think about anything when his hand moved from under her shirt to the top of her panties.

She only thought about their pleasure and the feel of his body, slowly starting to move against her own, making her forget about the world and only think about him.


	32. Tamani and Laurel

After Tamani disappeared half the day and ignored her the rest, Laurel got sick of trying to pretend that everything was fine and begged out of her usual study session at David's house, telling him she needed some alone time.

David accepted this stoically and without comment.

Perhaps because they had spent the entire weekend either together or on the phone. Or maybe because once Tamani finally did get back, he spent the afternoon fawning over Yuki.

Once home, Laurel dragged her backpack behind her as she climbed the stairs, enjoying the way it thumped, sounding like a petulant child stomping up the steps.

Come to think of it, she was feeling a little petulant.

Tamani must have doped Ryan, even though he knew Laurel wouldn't approve. And he had to know she knew.

It was the only logical reason for him to ignore her like he had today.

She was not mad that Yuki had a crush on Tamani. That was his problem.

Laurel swung her bedroom door open and bit off a scream. Tamani was sitting on her window seat, a silver knife dancing an elaborate jig across his fingers.

"You scared me!" she said accusingly.

Tamani shrugged. "Sorry," he said, the knife disappearing into his clothes somewhere.

Laurel pursed her lips and turned away, pretending to dig through her backpack. She heard him sigh as he stood.

"I am sorry," he said, standing close behind her. "I didn't mean to scare you. You weren't here when I arrived. So . . . I let myself in."

"It was locked!" Laurel said. She had turned her key into the deadbolt not thirty seconds ago.

"Human locks? Please," Tamani said. "May as well leave the door open."

"You really shouldn't be in here without permission," she muttered, refusing to give up her anger so easily.

"I apologize. Again," he said, the tiniest hint of tension entering his tone. "I hardly ever come in here unless I need to deliver something like"—he gestured almost aimlessly toward her table—"you know. It's not like I stalk you or peek in your windows or anything."

"Good." But she couldn't think of anything else to say.

So she grabbed the only homework she had—a Speech assignment she hadn't planned on even looking at until after dinner—and sat at her desk, pretending to read it.

"Are you upset?" Tamani asked.

"Am I upset?" Laurel asked, slamming her hands down on the desk and turning to face him.

"Are you kidding me? You ignored me all weekend, picked a fight with David in the hall, drugged Ryan, and had stupid Yuki hanging all over you every chance she got and always go back to that girlfriend of yours. I'm not 'upset,' Tamani, I'm mad!"

"Drugged Ryan? What happened to Ryan?"

Laurel held up a hand. "Don't even try the innocent act on me. I am so sick of it."

"What happened to Ryan?" Tamani repeated.

Now Laurel threw both hands in the air. "Someone hit him with a memory potion. There's a twelve-hour block he just simply doesn't remember. Convenient, isn't it?"

"Actually, yes," Tamani said.

"I knew it," Laurel said. "I knew it! I told you never to use those potions on my family and friends again. I was very specific!"

Tamani just stood silently, looking at her.

"But no," Laurel ranted on, feeling as though something had burst inside her and now that everything had started coming out, she couldn't stop it.

"No, you have to be Tamani with the plan. Tamani manipulating the stupid worthless humans. Tamani going behind my back and lying to me!"

He met her gaze and held it until it was she who had to look away. "You're not even going to ask?"

"Ask what?"

"If I did it."

Laurel rolled her eyes. "Did you do it?" she asked, more to placate him than anything.

"No."

She hesitated only a moment. "Did one of your sentries do it?"

"Not as far as I know. And if they did, it was a violation of a direct order and I will see them relieved of their position here and sent right back to Orick."

She looked up at him in shock now. His voice was too firm, too steady. He wasn't lying. Mortification washed over her. "Really?" she asked softly.

"Really."

She sank down into her chair, feeling the grudge she'd been nursing all day start to melt.

"I suppose I should be used to it by now," he said quietly.

"What?" Laurel asked, not sure she wanted to hear the answer.

"The way you still don't trust me."

"I trust you," Laurel countered, but Tamani just shook his head.

"No, you don't," he said, laughing bitterly. "You have confidence in me; in my abilities. If you're in trouble, you know I'll save you. That's not the same as trust. If you trusted me you'd have at least asked me before assuming I was guilty."

"I should have asked," Laurel blurted, feeling unbearably small. But he wasn't looking at her now; he was staring out the window. "I was going to ask, but you were avoiding me! What was I supposed to think?" She stood and walked over to him, willing him to turn around stood and

look at her.

"I'm sorry," she finally whispered to his back.

"I know," he said with a heavy sigh. Nothing more.

She laid a hand on his shoulder and tugged. "Look at me."

He turned and when he met her gaze, she wished he hadn't. Pain radiated from his face—pain and betrayal.

He placed his hand over hers and the pain turned to longing.

Desperate to be looking anywhere but Tamani's eyes, Laurel studied the hand covering hers, at once so familiar and so foreign.

Tamani's hands weren't like David's, thick and strong. They weren't much bigger than Laurel's own, with long, slender fingers and perfectly shaped nails.

She spread her hand under his, moving ever so slightly to allow his fingers to fall into the hollows between hers.

How many times had Isalinda held these hand when Laurel was with David?

She hated the fact that he had been touched and kissed and held by another woman and she didn't dare think about what he did at night with her.

She wanted him and she knew at the moment, she loved him more than she should do and she felt like she was betraying David.

She missed the soft feel of Tamani's lips on her own, how his strong body warmed her and she missed when it was just he and her.

She briefly wondered how it would be like if Isalinda or David weren't in the way.

She hated Isalinda with all her might. Isalinda had Tamani and could do what she pleased with him and him to her.

Tamani was obviously in love with her. She could see it around them but she also wondered if she knew about the kiss Tamani gave her in room the other day when she figured out the potions.

She wanted Tamani and deep down she knew Tamani wanted her and was in the same position as Laurel was.

They both had people the loved and they didn't want to hurt them

She could feel Tamani's eyes on her as she stared at their hands, wanting this so badly.

And knowing she couldn't have it.

Unwilling to go forward, unsure how to go back, Laurel looked desperately up at Tamani. He seemed to understand her silent plea.

Disappointment clouded his expression, but with it, determination. He lifted his hand from hers, leaving a glittering print on her skin.

Then he slid her hand slowly down his arm, pushing it from him until it once again hung by her side.

"I'm sorry," Laurel whispered again, and she was. She didn't want to hurt him. But she couldn't give him what he secretly wanted. Too many people needed her now, and sometimes it felt like she was letting them all down.

After a long look Tamani cleared his throat and turned back to the window. "So we know I didn't give Ryan anything," Tamani said, a little stiffly. "And I'll make sure none of the other sentries did either. But if that's the case, what are we left with?"

"Yuki seems like the most obvious answer." Laurel went over to her bed and sat with her elbows on her knees, her chin in her hands. "And if she can make memory elixirs, she must be a Fall."

"Yes. If." Tamani paused thoughtfully. "But why give him the memory elixir at all? He didn't remember anything."

"But he did see the trolls, at least for a second. Maybe it was a precaution? In case he remembered later?"

"It just seems . . . sloppy. She had to know we'd notice his memory loss."

"Unless . . ." Laurel hesitated. "Unless she doesn't think we would notice. If she doesn't realize I'm a faerie, she might assume I wouldn't know about things like this."

"Which takes us back to 'if Klea's actually telling the truth,' which none of us really believe," Tamani said, shaking his head.

"I don't trust Klea, but other than giving us guns and showing up at convenient moments, she's never done anything suspicious. She's saved my life almost as often as you have. Maybe we should stop being paranoid and just . . . trust her," Laurel said, trying to put some enthusiasm behind it.

Tamani shrugged. "Maybe. But I doubt it."

Circumstantial evidence wasn't enough—if only they could know for certain that Yuki was a Mixer. "What about your experiment this weekend? Did it work?"

Laurel flopped backward onto her mattress, arms flung wide. "Depends. Did the cells stay alive under the globe long enough to process the phosphorescent? Yes. Did I learn anything useful? No."

"What happened?"

Laurel stood and walked over to the experiment she still had set up at her desk—two small glass dishes with clear, sticky residue in them and a closed light globe sitting nearby. "This is Yuki's sap. This is a little of mine. I didn't want to dilute it in sugar water . . . I wasn't even sure it would work with the phosphorescent. But it did, and both samples glowed. Mine only glowed for half an hour. Yuki's glowed for forty-five minutes."

"But Katya said she glowed for a whole night!"

Laurel nodded. "But she also said they would drink whole vials of this stuff, and it makes sense that most photosynthesis would take place in our skin. I'm not sure a difference of fifteen minutes rules out the possibility that Yuki's a Fall."

"Did you want to try some of my sap? Maybe there will be a bigger difference."

"Do you mind?"

Tamani produced his silver knife and made a shallow cut across his thumb before Laurel could protest. He squeezed a few drops of sap into an empty dish. Laurel reopened the golden light globe and set it next to the fresh sample.

She hated that he was so willing to hurt himself for her, but now that he had, she should at least do something to make it worthwhile. With a small dropper she added some phosphorescent to Tamani's sap, which immediately glowed a gentle white.

"I better go," Tamani said without looking at her, moving toward her bedroom door as he wound a small bit of cloth around his thumb.

"Don't you want to see how long it takes?" Laurel asked, suddenly hesitant to have him leave her.

"I'm sure you'll let me know how it turns out."

"I'll walk you to the door," Laurel said, scrambling to her feet, desperate to be some kind of passable hostess.

They walked downstairs to the front door in silence.

Tamani laid one hand on the doorknob and opened it a crack before stopping. "Laurel, I . . . I don't think I can . . ." He licked his lips and there was a blazing determination in his eyes that made Laurel's breath quicken.

But even as she saw that fire, it was gone. "Never mind," he mumbled, throwing the door all the way open.

David was standing on the porch, looking as surprised as Laurel felt. "I found your notebook in my backpack," he said, holding up a green spiral-bound book. "I must have grabbed them both. I just wanted to return . . ." His voice trailed off.

There was a beaten expression on Tamani's face that even David couldn't have missed. He ducked his head and slid between David and the door frame without a backward glance.

David watched Tamani disappear around the corner, then turned back to Laurel.

"Thank you," Laurel said, taking her notebook from him.

He continued to stare silently at her.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Laurel said firmly.

"But—"

"I don't have the energy to have this conversation— again," Laurel insisted. "If you're still bothered by it tomorrow, we can talk about it. But if you come to your senses before then, it would be greatly appreciated," she said and shot him a tense smile as she closed the door between them.


	33. Fighting

Tamani watched David rush around the driver's side of Laurel's car and open the door for her.

After they walked hand in hand through the front doors of the school, Tamani grabbed his gloves out of his backpack. He was so tired of them. Still, another week, maybe less, and he could throw them away, hopefully forever.

He fastened the Velcro strip at his wrist and stared at his hand. He could still feel her fingers on his shoulder, her hand beneath his.

Maybe he should have pushed for more.

Maybe he would have gotten more. But for how long? A day? Maybe a week, before she started feeling guilty and cut things off again—cut him off again?

Then he felt guilty, thinking about Isalinda. If she could hear his thoughts about Laurel, what would she think? How would she react?

The weekend he spent with her was amazing and it did relax him. They went to a movie, a vegetarian restaurant and then they rented a movie and watched it in bed, snuggled up close and laughing at her reaction to a movie telling them to, "Run away!" or "Don't go in there!"

He missed the intimacy they used to have before he left for the mission.

He knew he loved her but every time he was with Laurel he would forget about her completely and long for Laurel.

He knew his anger and frustration was mostly on his choices between Laurel and Isalinda. If he was honest worth himself, he wouldn't know who to choose if it came down to it.

He shook those horrible thought from his mind and followed David and Laurel inside.

His eyes found her the instant he passed through the doors. She was standing with David, as usual, and hadn't noticed him yet.

David's arm was draped casually over her shoulders and Tamani wrangled with his jealousy.

A cool hand caught his wrist and pulled Tamani back to reality.

"I called your name, but you didn't hear me," Yuki said in her perfect, unaccented American English.

"Sorry." Being alert was central to Tamani's job. One moment of distraction could be the end of Laurel. This was why Shar had been reluctant to send Tamani in the first place.

Chastising himself for letting his feelings for Laurel endanger her, however slightly, however briefly, Tamani turned and smiled at Yuki, though he kept one ear tuned to Laurel's conversation.

Yuki returned his smile, and then asked if he had watched some television program he'd never heard of before. He shook his head and invited her to tell him about it.

After that it was pretty easy. She tended to prattle on about human musicians, internet gossip, and television programs with ludicrous or demeaning premises, but this made it easy to nod amicably at everything she said.

Laurel had turned and was walking toward her first class. Yuki was in the middle of explaining how Japanese aidoru differed from American starlets, so Tamani just shifted a little, to better keep an eye on Laurel as she navigated the sea of students.

He didn't even see David until a shoulder slammed into him, swinging him around and wrenching Yuki's arm away.

"Watch it!" Tamani said, suppressing the urge to break David's nose. Or his neck.

But David just looked back with a satisfied grin on his face before continuing down the hall.

"Sorry, bro," he said, mimicking Tamani's brogue. "My bad."

"I don't know what Laurel sees in that guy," Yuki said disapprovingly. "She seems nice, I guess. But he's kind of . . . intense."

Tamani nodded. His eyes searched for Laurel again as Yuki touched his shoulder tentatively and asked if he was okay. He opened his mouth to reassure her when his eyes found Laurel's face.

She was looking back, her hands gripping the straps of her backpack, glaring. Tamani had to look twice to make sure, but it was true! She wasn't glaring at him.

She was glaring at David.

It was a nice change of pace.

But this did little to dissipate Tamani's anger. He hated that he couldn't go all out with his rival. Couldn't fight David, couldn't steal Laurel for a variety of reason, couldn't court her the way a faerie should be courted—not without giving them both away.

He sat and fumed through Government. Laurel sat so close—just inches away, in the next desk over—but what did it matter?

She may as well be a hundred miles away. A thousand. A million.

And, of course, she was a Fall faerie, which limited him in other ways. But he didn't like to think about that.

Not when his true love was in his apartment doing who knows what and waiting until he came home.

About halfway through class Laurel passed him a note.

He glanced at it—the results of the phosphorescent test on his sap. Thirty-seven minutes. Right between Laurel and Yuki. Tamani had to admit he didn't really know what that meant—if anything.

He took out a pen and started to write a response. Scratched it out and tried again. But they were the wrong words. Were there any right words with her anymore?

With a sigh he shoved the note into his backpack with all his writing scribbled out. He didn't look at Laurel; didn't know if she even noticed.

Laurel waved at him as she left the classroom—concern in her eyes—but even that felt like mockery as Tamani dragged himself out of his chair, collected his meaningless, stage-prop pile of books and supplies, and headed to his next class.

By the time he'd finished second hour, he'd had enough.

He escorted Yuki to her third-period class, but couldn't bear to go to his own. After wandering the school grounds for a while, he walked out to the parking lot instead and slumped into the driver's seat.

He couldn't see anyone right now. Usually he would've gone to Isalinda as if she was his escape of the horrible things in the world.

But he wanted to be alone.

With the top down and his shirt unbuttoned, he enjoyed the sunlight that filtered down through the autumn clouds.

A few minutes before the lunch bell, Tamani forced himself to return to the school, having made the same decision he made about twice a week.

The hall was empty. There were a few more minutes The hall was empty. There were a few more minutes before the flood of humans would be released, and they would pour out of their classrooms, half climbing over each other to get to their meals, ravenous beasts all.

He spun the sticky dial on his locker—not that he would care if someone made off with anything he kept in there—and yanked on the latch.

He casually tossed his backpack in and tried to decide what to do for the lunch break.

Would Yuki want to have lunch with Laurel's group? He wanted to see Laurel, but he didn't know if he could bear the sight of David. Not today.

Tamani heard footsteps and turned to see David walking along the opposite side of the hallway, glaring.

A few other kids were milling about—they must have got en out of class early. What was that saying humans had about speaking of devils?

Tamani knew he should turn away, ignore the boy's dirty looks and petty one-upmanship. He knew better than to feud with a human. He had a job to do.

Instead, he returned David's glare, measure for measure.

David slowed down, then stopped in front of Tamani, the air between them cooling tangibly.

"You got a problem, Lawson?" Tamani asked.

David hesitated. He was clearly out of his element. But Tamani knew from two years of experience just how stubborn and persistent this human boy could be. He wouldn't back down.

"You know what my problem is," David replied.

"Let me rephrase," Tamani said, taking two steps forward. "You have a problem with me?"

"I have nothing but problems with you," David said, matching Tamani with two steps of his own, bringing him within arm's reach.

Tamani took one more step forward, halving the gap, and felt, rather than saw, eyes turn toward them. "Tel me how you really feel," Tamani said, so quietly he doubted anyone else even heard.

"Even my vocabulary couldn't quite describe it," David said, crossing his arms over his chest.

It wasn't exactly trash talk—maybe nerd trash talk—but Tamani had to admit it was clever.

"Luckily," Tamani said, a malicious grin playing at the corners of his mouth,

"I know a lot more words than you, òinseach." He threw the Gaelic word at David with more scorn than the literal translation probably warranted.

The lunch bell rang, but Tamani scarcely heard it.

"You're just baiting me," David said, but he sounded unsure. Hesitant. "You want me to make Laurel mad. You want her to feel sorry for you." More students were gathering around them, hopeful for some entertainment.

"Not at all," Tamani said, placing the fingertips of one hand against David's chest. "I want to put you in your place, burraidh." He pushed just hard enough that David had to take one small step backward to keep his balance.

The combination of confusion and anger had just the right effect. David stepped forward and

pushed Tamani back.

He could have kept himself upright, or taken David to the ground with his own momentum, but instead Tamani staggered back, then came forward with both hands outstretched. He put a lot of show into the push, but little effort; still David had to take two steps back this time.

Before he could recover, Tamani moved in close and shoved him one more time, so David's back hit the lockers with a rickety metal clang.

"Fight!" an anonymous student shouted from the crowd. Others took up the chant. "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

_Oh yes_, Tamani thought. _A cornered animal will always fight._

As David's fist slammed into Tamani's jaw, he was forced to admit that the boy had a good arm.

But Tamani's pain was swallowed up in satisfaction; David had thrown the first punch. He was fair game.


	34. Resistance breaks

Laurel waited outside Chelsea's classroom and grabbed her arm as she walked out. "Are you and Ryan eating lunch with us today?" Laurel asked.

"I think so," Chelsea said. "Why?"

"You just sneak off together sometimes," Laurel said— though they seemed to be sneaking off a good deal less than usual these days. Chelsea steadfastly refused to confront Ryan about Harvard, and keeping her mouth shut about it seemed to be taking its toll. "I wanted to check."

The truth was, she didn't want to face David alone. Not yet. She was still mad that he'd "bumped" into Tamani that morning.

She didn't think she had the patience to head of both guys' bad behavior today.

Laurel heard the commotion before she saw it. She and Chelsea rounded the corner just in time to see David slam his fist into Tamani's face.

In the time it took her to blink, Tamani had David by the shirt. David took one lightning-quick blow to the stomach and doubled over, gasping for breath.

Tamani held on and raised his free hand to strike again.

"Tamani!" She ran forward, shoving people out of her way to get to them.

Tamani held on to David's shirt a moment longer, but when Laurel emerged from the crowd, he shoved David back, releasing his T-shirt and leaving a wrinkled circle where his hand had clenched it.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Laurel yelled, looking back and forth between them.

"He started it!" David shouted, looking like he was about to attack Tamani again.

" He hit me," Tamani said calmly, addressing his complaint to Laurel with his hands resting easily on his hips. "What was I supposed to do? Let him?"

"You wanted me to hit you and you know it," David said, lunging forward. Ryan grabbed David by the shoulder and pulled him back. David shoved Ryan's arm away, but he didn't try to go for Tamani again.

"Oh, please," Tamani argued, looking at David. "You've been wanting to take a shot at me since day one, admit it."

"With pleasure," David growled.

"That's enough!" Laurel yelled. "I can't believe . . . what the . . . forget it!" she said, raising her hands sharply to cut off al protests. "You want me to choose? Fine, I'll choose. I choose to walk away from you both! I don't want either of you if you're going to act like this. I'm through." She spun on her heel and started shoving her way toward the front doors.

"Laurel!" The desperation in David's voice made Laurel stop and turn.

"No," she said levelly. "I'm not going to do this again. We're done." She didn't look back as she broke into a run.

She heard footsteps behind her, but she couldn't stop— wouldn't stop.

"Mr. Lawson! What is the meaning of this!" She'd recognize his voice anywhere; it was Mr. Roster, the vice principal. "Mr. Collins! Tam Collins, come back here this instant!"

Laurel kept going and no one called after her. She shot through the front doors, grateful she'd driven that morning instead of riding with David—or Tamani.

She jammed the keys in the ignition and for the first time she could remember, peeled out of her parking spot. The asphalt lot was not yet thick with milling students and Laurel didn't touch her brakes until she pulled up to the first stop sign.

Her hands naturally steered her to the 101 and it wasn't until she was halfway there that she realized she was heading to her old house.

She found it rather ironic that since moving away from Orick, she'd mostly gone there to see Tamani. Now she was running away from him. And David.

She didn't want to think about that.

There was some light rain on the way down, but Laurel didn't bother to close her windows. Her windshield was spotted and her hair a little damp, but she just pushed it away from her face.

It began raining in earnest as she pulled into the unpaved driveway, and the clatter of raindrops tumbling through the canopy grew almost raindrops deafening.

Laurel rolled up her windows, pushed open her door, and decided to take shelter in the cabin instead of the forest.

Besides, she was in no mood for lectures from Shar. He might follow her into the house, but in the forest he would be unavoidable.

Absently, Laurel fiddled with the knotted sash that kept her blossom bound. Her wilting petals didn't spring up so much as sag out, shifting gradually into place as she walked toward the cabin door with her shirt hiked to the bottom of her ribs.

She jiggled her key in the deadbolt—sticky from disuse—and finally managed to make it turn.

She had just laid a hand on the doorknob when she heard another vehicle crunch down the long driveway. She glanced around for something she could use as a weapon, then realized if it was anyone hostile, the sentries would handle them.

But when Tamani's convertible appeared around the bend, a whole new kind of fear set in.

His top was down and he was soaking wet. "Laurel!" he called, springing out of the seat almost before his car stopped rolling.

"No!" Laurel called over the rain, which drummed heavily on the tin roof of the cabin's small porch. She pressed her back against the door, her hand still tight around the doorknob. "I came here to get away from you!"

Tamani paused at the small wooden gate, his hand resting on the fence post. Then he strode forward, his eyes filled with purpose.

"I don't want you here," Laurel said as he drew closer.

"I'm already here," he said softly. He was just inches away from her, but he didn't touch her. Didn't even try.

"The question now is whether you want me to leave."

"I do," Laurel said, her voice barely loud enough to be heard over the rain.

"Why?"

"You . . . you make everything confusing," she said, her emotions overflowing into stinging tears that she swiped at with angry hands.

"I could say the same about you," Tamani said, his eyes boring into hers.

"So why are you here?"

He lifted his hands and made as if to lay them on her arms, but just before they touched he stopped and let them fall. Then, simply, as though it were all the explanation she could ever need, he said, "Because I care about you."

"You have a funny way of showing it."

A heavy sigh escaped Tamani's lips. "Look, not my finest moment, obviously. I was mad. I'm sorry."

"What about Yuki?"

"Yuki? I—" Tamani frowned, his brow furrowed in thought. Then his eyes widened as realization dawned.

"Oh, Laurel, you don't think—"

"She really likes you."

"And I would trade every minute I have ever spent with her for one second with you. Every instant I'm with Yuki is an act, a game. I have to find out what she is, what she knows, to keep you safe!"

Laurel swallowed hard. His words sounded like truth.

"What about Isalinda?"

"What about her?" Laurel noticed how his voice had gone defensive as soon as she said her name.

"Why are you with her?" she asked jealousy clawing at her insides.

"Because I love her. I love her, Laurel. I chose her and she chose me. just like how you chose David."

"Today I didn't."

"It's not the same Laurel. I love her. That's all you need to know."

For a moment she pondered whether this truly was all; the explanation she ever needed.

But she mustered her resolve; he had only answered half of the question she really needed to know.

And as he could not read her mind, if she wanted an answer she was going to have to ask."Would it hurt you more if I was with David because I loved him, or if I was with David because I wanted to make you jealous?"

"Hurt—?" Tamani started immediately, before the analogy could sink in. Then he stopped and studied her, as they stood beneath the cabin's porch, the rainfall settling into a steady liquid hiss against rooftop and treetop alike. And though it was the only sound for miles, she couldn't hear it over the sound of her own ragged breath.

Quietly, almost too quietly to hear, Tamani spoke. "I would never do something just to hurt you."

"No?" Laurel asked, much louder than Tamani, her voice rising louder with every word as she finally asked the question that felt like it had torn deeper into her every day. "What about at the dance? You were dancing with her and I looked at you. And you turned away and held her closer. Why did you do that? If you didn't want to hurt me, then why?"

He looked away, as though slapped, but he didn't look guilty. He looked pained. "I closed my eyes," he said, his voice so low and strangled she could hardly hear him.

"What?" she asked, not understanding.

Tamani held up a hand and Laurel realized he hadn't finished—he was having trouble speaking at all. "I closed my eyes," he repeated after a few shallow breaths, "and imagined she was you."

He looked at her, his face open, his eyes honest, his voice a song of anguish.

Without thinking, Laurel pulled him to her and her mouth met his with a passion, a hunger, she felt powerless to fight.

He braced himself against the door frame with both hands, as though he were afraid to touch her. She tasted the sweetness of his mouth, felt the strength of his body against hers.

She still had one hand on the doorknob, so she turned it. Their combined weight sent the door flying open and, stumbling backward, her fist tangled in his hair, Laurel pulled Tamani in after her.


	35. Confrontation

Isalinda was driving and decided to see Shar. She hadn't seen him in a while and frankly she wanted to meet up and catch up with him.

She had called Tamani but it kept going to voicemail. It was really late and it would be nearly dark soon when she would go back home.

But something wasn't right, it kept bugging her all afternoon. She didn't know what was nagging at her and Tamani wasn't answering her calls.

She felt worried that something might have happened but she shook that thought out.

_Ridiculous_, she thought, _he knows how to care of himself._

Soon, her thoughts drifted and she was near the cabin but she slammed the brakes on her car as she felt a overwhelming need of desire and lust overcome her, it blinded her mind and she shut her eyes to get rid of it.

This was nothing she ever experienced but why is she feeling this right now. As she forced herself to open her eyes and drive up to the cabin, her body began to go shake.

She saw Tamani's convertible and another car.

She frowned and parked her car, still feeling the need of desire and thick in the air. She could only sense emotions through her bond with Tamani.

Tamani was in there but she didn't know why Tamani was here and so late. She didn't recognize the other car and she left her car running as she decided to go see if Tamani was in there.

She was giddy wanting to breathe him in and hold him in her arms once again. She missed their friendship they had when they first met.

She walked up and opened the door with a smile.

As she stepped in, what she was knocked the smile right out of her face and her whole body had gone cold and she felt like someone had punched someone in her stomach, knocking the air out of her lungs.

Tamani had pulled Laurel to him and kissed her while trailing his hands on her body and locking them around her waist and pulled her tight against him.

Laurel moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck while he bent and picked her up.

Tears filled her eyes and she covered her mouth, trying to calm her shallow breathing.

This was what she was feeling when she was in the car. Tamani was feeling the desire and lust after Laurel.

Her chest ached and couldn't breathe. This was a nightmare and she couldn't wake up. She hoped that it was a nightmare and pinched herself over and over again but this was real.

She was hurting, emotionally and physically and it was killing her.

She couldn't even bring herself to wrench her eyes from the sight. She wanted to, she so desperately wanted to get rid of the image that burned in her mind and delete it.

She didn't know how or when but she yelled his name, "Tamani!" and he turned around.

He looked dazed, then confusion, realization and shock.

"Linda…" he couldn't speak. She saw him widen his eyes and push Laurel out of the way. What was the point? The damage was done already.

She felt like someone had dumped a bucket of water filled with ice on her head.

"How…could…" she choked up and couldn't speak. Tears fell heavily from her eyes and down her cheeks, dampening her shirt.

The pain was raw and it scattered over her body. She was breathing heavily and felt like someone had slapped her over and over again, leaving her numb.

"It's not what it seems." His voice was trembling and he kept clearing his voice and running his hand through his hair.

That angered her. How could it not. She _saw _him pull Laurel to him and _kiss _her. She replayed the image in her mind over and over and felt hot, too hot but she didn't care.

She felt rage coursing through body, filling her with a dark cloud where nothing could take away her pain.

She felt so much rage, pain, and hate that Tamani was choking on it and she shook with it. Her fists were clenched so tightly, she knew she was "bleeding".

Faerie didn't give blood, instead sap.

"You…you…how could you?" she yelled as she stomped her feet. Laurel and Tamani flinched.

"Linda, please…"he was begging now and she saw tears in his eyes.

_Good,_ she thought. She wanted him to hurt as much as she did.

"Don't you dare come near me!" she yelled as he started to walk near to her. She noticed that every time Laurel tried to go to him for comfort, he pulled away and stepped away from her.

"Please…"his voice cracked and she noticed tears in his eyes.

That only softened her half an inch before the redness of her hate and rage clouded her mind.

"You fucking lied to me!" she yelled again as her body grew stiff and rigid. Every movement causing pain to radiate inside her.

"I didn't lie to you." He said, trying to speak through her rage. It was choking him inside and out and he knew she was hurting and was far from listening.

"You didn't pick up my calls!" her breathing was heavy and shallow and her body was beating like a heartbeat.

There was a humming in her ear but she ignored it.

He didn't answer at all. He knew she was calling him but he was immersed with Laurel and ignored them. Guilt swelled up in him and tears started to fall from his eyes.

"I thought you were hurt." Her voice had drastically changed to a softness that Tamani recognized as his Isalinda.

He turned and saw her hugging herself, her head down, tears falling to the ground. He felt her hurt and it slapped him in the face and stung him.

He was causing her this and for what? She would never forgive him, not after what she saw.

As he started to step closer, his body started choking again as her rage coursed through her again.

"You've been here all afternoon." She said it as an statement and with a deadly calm that set fear inside him.

He couldn't lie at all. She knew when he was lying and she was going to learn the truth sooner or later.

"Yes." he couldn't speak. He had a thick lump in his throat so big it was burning his throat. He knew what was going to happen once the truth came up.

"With Laurel." There was so much bitterness in her voice that Tamani flinched as if he smelled something so foul in the room.

"Yes." his voice was barely above a whisper.

"I cant believe I fell for your lies."

His head snapped back to attention and stared at her. He couldn't hold her eyes. There was too much pain, hate, anger, betrayal and hurt in them, he was forced to look somewhere else.

"Here, I thought, you weren't going to hurt me. That whatever you were feeling for Laurel would fade away but instead it grew."

He couldn't say anything. She was telling the truth and he felt horrible. He actually wanted to be facing trolls right now than this.

Anything but this.

He felt sick and his body was so cold, he shivered.

Laurel was quiet and stood still as she watched. She didn't know what to do and if she said something, it would anger her more.

"How could you?" she whispered, a small begging sound in it that made Tamani turn and look. Her face was filled with hurt and she was biting her lip so she wouldn't cry.

Tears came to his eyes.

He didn't know. He didn't know anymore.

He didn't dare speak.

"Answer me, god damn it!" she yelled loudly and Tamani looked away. He was having trouble breathing and he felt fear like never before.

"I don't know." He whispered.

"Do you know what you did, Tamani. Do you?" he didn't do anything.

"Look at me!" he looked and saw the devastation in her eyes that filled him a horrible pain that stung him.

Her emotions were channeling and changing so much and was hurting him physically and emotionally.

"You let me down." She whispered and her emotions settled on pain and hurt.

"I believed in you." She was hugging herself and looked down at the ground. He forced his feet that seemed rooted to the ground and walked closer to her.

"I was so stupid." She yelled. It pained him to see her chastising herself.

"Please, don't say that." he whispered, tears falling down his cheeks.

"Don't come any closer!" he stopped.

"I was so naïve and stupid to actually believe that you loved me and that you weren't cheating on me with her."

"I do love you."

"No, you don't. You love Laurel. You always did."

"No. please. You're my princess."

He heard Laurel suck in a breath but he didn't care.

_I should have known _

_that I'm not your princess_

_this aint a fairytale_

"No, I never was." It took him a while to realize what she meant and was frozen in his body.

"It was my mistake. I didn't know that when you're in love, I had to fight to keep you." she looked up and saw Tamani a couple of feet away looking so defeated and weak.

She longed to run into his arms and breathe him in.

How many times had he come home after hanging with Laurel?

"Look me in the eye and tell me that this was the first time you kissed Laurel since you came back from Scotland." She said her anger and rage simmering on the shore.

She braced herself for his answer.

He couldn't look at her in the eye now. "Tamani, please, look at me and tell this was the first time." He looked up and saw the begging in her eyes and voice.

She was desperately hoping that there was still a chance for them.

"No," he whispered, the truth sent daggers in his body, wishing this wasn't happening and go back to how things were. "This...wasn't...the…first."

He kneeled on the ground and cried for the first time. He damaged her like Jonathan and that was the last thing he wanted to do.

She heard her choking on her sobs. "I can't…you…" she couldn't speak. The truth hit her like a heave textbook hitting her head a couple of time on the back of her head.

Her chest heaved and ached, her legs shook, threatening to crumple under her weight, her ribs and lungs hurt from her heavy shallow breathing and her body was numb and cold.

She wanted to die.

She was hurting all over and didn't want to stay here. "I don't want to see you anymore. Don't you dare follow me! We're through, do you hear me we're done." She said.

Her words sank into him and suddenly Tamani looked up and fear settled into him. He didn't want her to be gone from his life. He couldn't let her live.

She started to turn and Tamani stood up and grabbed her arm.

"Don't leave me!" he begged as he cried.

Anger boiled in her body as his hand held her arm.

The same hand that was touching Laurel all afternoon.

"Don't you dare touch me!" she turned and slapped him so hard, her hand stung and she was having trouble breathing.

He staggered back at her force and touched his cheek.

"Tam!" Laurel yelled as she went to him. Her big mistake

"You fucking whore!" Isalinda yelled and pounced on Laurel.

"Laurel!" Tamani yelled as he saw Isalinda punching Laurel over and over again, taking her anger out on her and Laurel begging for her to stop, that she was sorry.

"You stupid fucking whore. David wasn't enough for you? You had to go find another man. You fucking slut! I am going to kill you!"

Her anger and frustration and pain and rage was so heavy, Tamani was blinded by it and couldn't comprehend what was going on.

But he saw Laurel yelling and covering her face and Isalinda yelling and punching her.

He forced him to walk to them. He wrapped his arms around Isalinda and pulled her off of Laurel. She was heavy and was thrashing like a wild animal.

"Let me go! Let me go!" she was crying and her nails raked at his arms, trying to get him off of her.

He pushed her against the wall and held her there, trying to calm her down.

"That's enough! You're going to kill her!"

"That's the point!" she yelled as she struggled to get to her. Tamani didn't recognize this girl, this girl who was thrashing like a wild animal filled with hurt and pain and rage.

He was hurting like she was and knowing that he caused this made it worse.

Laurel was crying and hugging her knees and Tamani for the first time didn't go and comfort her. He was trying to calm his lover down.

"You did this! I hate you! I hate you! I fucking hate you!" she now threw her anger at him and was slamming her fists against his chest.

It hurt him but not as bad as his emotions. Tears fell from her eyes and she was yelling and crying and sobbing and finally stopped hitting him and slumped to the floor.

She sobbed and he felt everything she was feeling and he felt like killing himself so she could stop this. It was killing him to see her like this.

"I hope you're fucking happy with your whore!" She yelled and yanked the necklace and threw it in his face.

She got up and ran out the door and into her car, tears trailing down her cheeks. She needed to leave this place.

There was too much going on here and she needed to be away from that lying cheating jerk.

She stepped on the gas and peeled out of the cabin and out of his life.


	36. The Truth

5 months later

He was dead, that's what he felt when she walked out of his life. He wasn't himself and it really hit him when he got home and found all of her stuff was gone, as if she wasn't there anymore.

In that cold, lifeless apartment did he fall to his knees and cried out his heart, yelling out his frustration, anger, everything.

She was truly gone and she was never coming back. Laurel had tried to get his attention when he walked the halls but he simply made an excuse so he could quickly walk away and Yuki too.

Even David noticed Tamani's attitude and as much he hated Tamani, he felt pity towards him. He didn't know what was going on but he only assumed it was Isalinda.

David had noticed if they had a fight, Tamani would come to school upset and tense.

Laurel tried cheering him up and tried to get his attention. She had the chance to be with him but Tamani was shutting her out and pushing her away.

She didn't understand. Isalinda left _him_ while Laurel stayed for him.

Now Laurel was determined to talk to him and demand to know why he wasn't even trying to win back the intimacy they had shared.

As she approached the double doors at the front of the school, one swung open, revealing Tamani.

Laurel stopped in her tracks and stared. He looked so sad.

Laurel grabbed the front of Tamani's shirt and dragged him around the side of the building.

"What?" Tamani asked, his voice full of irritation.

"What's the matter with you?" She said

Tamani said nothing but stared at her. His eyes were pale green pools of sorrow so intense, it took her breath away.

"Tam, what is going on with you? You're not acting yourself. You have bags in your eyes, you're losing weight, you're always tense and upset. What is going on? I'm worried about you?"

"You don't get it do you?" he said, his voice full of resentment.

She was confused.

"Get what?"

He growled and slammed a fist into the wall beside her making her jump.

"Isalinda! Get that, Laurel! Because of you and your stupid excuse of not knowing what you want, you dragged me along to test it out and made me lose the thing that made me live!" He was angry and she saw tears in his eyes.

Was it because of that girl he was acting like that?

"I didn't…"

"Don't" He whispered. His breath was coming out in shallow breaths. "We both knew that I loved her, I was _in love_ with her. I was perfectly happy and content with her but you come along and mess it up. You had to bring up the confusions and mixed messages. You always have to make yourself the victim, the girl who doesn't know what she wants and decides to play with other people's feelings!"

"I never did that."

His laugh was bitter and frankly, Laurel was a little afraid. "You know what your problem is? You don't know what you want and you don't think of the damage you cause other people. Don't you see what the hell you done with me, with David, with yourself!"

She started to open her mouth then shut it. Was that how he saw her?

"I do know what I want."

"Really? Well then tell me, Laurel. Cause all of us are wondering what going on in that head of yours!"

_You, _she thought but for some strange reason she couldn't say it.

Tamani was starting to shake with frustration.

"You didn't complain that day in the cabin in Orwick" She said quietly.

He stepped back like she slapped him. "No, I didn't because like you, I was caught in the heat of the moment and I needed to make sure that what I was feeling for you was an obsession or something else."

Now she was nervous. She understood that they both were confused about their feeling and their undeniable attraction but Tamani was telling her something and she couldn't find out what it means.

"I love you, Tamani." She did love him but was it enough for him.

Tamani sighed loudly and when he looked at her, she flinched to see so much pain, sorrow and disbelief in them.

"No, you don't."

"I do!"

"Prove it!"

How? She loved him but how in the world was she going to prove it. Then, she thought of kissing him and started to lean toward him.

"No." he said, stopping her. She was hurt. Didn't he want to kiss her?

"Tell me. Tell me _why _you love me." His voice was serious and there was nothing in his eyes to indicate what he was feeling.

Then, she realized. She didn't know why she loved him. She just did.

"I…I don't…know." She said softly. There was pain in his eyes and she looked.

"David."

She narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"Why do you love David?"

This was easy for her, David was supportive, caring, and intimate and when she was with him, it felt like it was just the two of them in the entire world. Her whole world would brighten up.

She smiled and was about to answer until she saw the look on his face and lost her nerve.

There was a knowing smug smile on his face and his eyes said, _you are in love with him not me._

She wanted to take it back. She didn't want to lose Tamani after working so hard to win him back.

"No, I mean. It's not the same."

"No, it's not. Laurel you're madly in love with him." Surprisingly there was no edge in his voice.

"No I…"

He raised a hand. "Don't fight it. Tell me when you're with him, it's just the two of you as if you were all alone in the world and no one could bother you. You feel solid; you feel important and want to make the best of yourself. When you're away from him, even for a minute, you get a ache in your chest that won't go away until you see him. There's a tingle and warmth from him that you don't feel with anyone."

Tamani was right on track with what he was saying. It was true and Laurel felt longing grow in the pit of her stomach and head all over to her body.

"How do you know?" She asked.

"Because Isalinda made me feel that when I was with her. And I miss her. I'm in love with her and I realize that what I thought was love was actually an obsession with you, Laurel. But Isalinda, I feel perfect, I feel balanced. She's like my drug and I can't get enough of her."

"Don't let him suffer any more. Please. I know exactly what he's feeling and it isn't good. Go back to him.

"And you?"

"I'll be okay." He smiled but it was wrong. It didn't reach his eyes.

She didn't believe him.

"I have to go. Bye Laurel." He walked off not once looking behind him.


	37. Could it be?

He missed her, he longed for her. He tried looking for her but it was as if she disappeared off the face of the earth.

Tamani felt lost and disoriented without Isalinda. He missed her touch, her smile, her hair, her smell, everything.

He remembered the time he came home to find her reading a book in bed with her wavy hair.

He was surprised because he believed her straight hair was natural.

She chuckled and told him she had a 'perm' to leave her hair straight for months.

She showed him the hair straightener and showed him how it worked.

He felt weird not seeing her hair straight but he actually loved her wavy hair. It was more graceful and gave her face a glow.

He smiled at the memory and he imagined her hair in his hands, her long wavy hair flowing through his fingers like water as he played with her hair.

He believed he could almost feel it.

He felt a light warmth come from his chest and he closed his eyes.

He imagined her face, her pale green eyes and her full lips.

He imagined the soft feel of her lips against his, her hands tangled in his hair, her body pressing against his, making him feel like he was living in a fairy-tale.

_Flashback begins_

_Tamani was trying to do the homework he had received in government but he just didn't understand any of it._

_Isalinda usually helped him but she was out buying food._

_He heard keys in the door and he flew to the door, yanking it open nearly making Isalinda fall back._

_"You're back!" He exclaimed._

_She giggles and Tamani smiles helping her with some of the bags._

_They place them on the kitchen counters and Tamani kisses her cheek._

_"I missed you." He whispered in her ear._

_"I was only gone for one hour!" She yelled._

_"The longest hour of my life."_

_"Wow!" She said as she began to put away the food._

_"Are you done with your homework?" She asked._

_As her answer, he groaned and sat back down in the sofa._

_"That bad?"_

_"I don't get any of it! I seriously do not understand humans."_

_She walks towards him and he draws her to him. _

_They kiss. It's a sweet kiss, an understanding between them._

_Their lips part and he leans back, stretching out on the sofa, bringing Isalinda along by gripping her under the arms and pulling._

_She slithers into space between his body and the back of the sofa._

_She is facing him and he is propped by the arm of the sofa._

_He can feel the length of her body pressing against him._

_"Poor baby."_

_He jokingly rolls his eyes. Her words rolling around in his head, making him feel pleasured by the tenderness in her voice._

_"Why?"_

_"Because you are just so exhausted from all that work you do." The tenderness still in her voice, warming him up._

_She swings a leg over him so she's sitting exactly on top of his cock. _

_It concentrates his attention wonderfully. _

_"Don't move" he says. _

_"Not planning to." He slides his hands under her skirt and up her thighs._

_She's wearing nothing but a booty shorts._

_"That's my girl." He whispers in her ear softly._

_She smiles a tiny wicked smile and thrusts her hips back and forth a couple of times._

_He now has an erection and they both slightly groan at the pressure._

_"You are making it hard for me to concentrate on my homework." He says._

_"All part of the plan." She is unbuttoning his shirt. "God, you're so...sexy" she pinches his nipples, hard._

_Forget homework, he thinks._

_He's figured out the mechanics of her skirt and starts to make love to her._

_The next morning_

_He wakes up and finds her drinking orange juice. _

_"Good morning." She says warmly making her way to him. _

_"Good morning." He answers._

_"You forgot to do your homework last night."_

_"Bloody hell!" He yells as he sits up and runs a hand over his face. _

_She runs both hands over his shoulder and across his back, exploring his skin and body._

_"I should probably do it. I don't want to get in trouble but I don't see the reason for doing it."_

_That's fair," she says. "But in the meantime..."_

_He turns to meet her gaze. "In the meantime?"_

_"I want..."_

_"You want?" _

_She looks up and there is a hunger in her eyes and he knows what she wants. _

_He smiles, and pushes her backward gently onto the pillows. "You know."_

_"I always know what you want."_

_Flashback ends. _

He groans at the memory and places his head on the seat of his car.

He had driven onto the 101, feeling a need to drive.

He hadn't known how long he had driven until he parks in front of club called Tsunami Sports Bar & Grill on L Street that's booming with music.

The front wall is painted light blue and has 5 strikes of color on top, red, pink, green, white and dark blue.

He thinks about Isalinda again where usually around this time at night they'd be watching movies where he would grab her ankles, pull her feet onto his lap and she will laugh and lean back on her elbows.

After a while, she will burrow into his lap with her feet and without thinking he will put her feet on his shoulders.

But soon his hands will miss her feet and he will quickly take her feet in his hands again and holds them together with one hand in the air as she lies on her back, innocent and angelic with her hair spread around her like a blanket.

He tickles her feet. She giggles and twists out of my hands like a fish, jumps up and does a cartwheel across the room, grinning at him as if daring him to come and get her.

He just grins back.

He smiled at the memory, remembering how she acted like a child more than a teenager but in before, she was a whole different person.

He loved her for so many things, he was hopelessly madly in love with her.

When he was with her, it felt like the whole world has fallen away, leaving only her and Tamani.

That look in her eyes, one full of adoration, appreciation, trust and love.

When she looks upon him as if he were some kind of hero, he feels like he is everything to her.

It's the same look she gives him when they make love.

When they finish, he always wakes up with that dreamy rubber spine feeling that he links to having sex with her.

_Flashback begins._

_They are in bed, relaxing and simply enjoying each other's company._

_"Do you miss anything from your human world?" He whispers since a woman had to sleep with them in the extra room because her home was being fumigated._

_"Not really. I mean, with you I feel like I am home."_

_Three loud snores come from the next room. _

_They look at each other and smile._

_"Why did you let her sleep here?" He asks._

_"Because she needed somewhere to sleep."_

_"That's why I love you because you are so selfless. But I don't know how we are going to sleep."_

_She giggles. "One word. Earplugs."_

_"Perhaps. But I have something else in mind." He whispers as he runs his hands over her belly, and down between her legs. _

_She squeals._

_"Shhh."_

_"Your hand is icy."_

_"Sorry." They make love carefully, silently._

_Flashback ends_

He groans and slams his hand on the steering wheel.

Its torture, remembering her and not having a single idea where she is.

How he wished he could take back the day that she found out everything. The day his life became a living hell.

When he watched her leave, he felt like someone had shot him endlessly with no means of stopping.

It was in that moment that he realized that as much as Laurel made him feel, it was nothing compared to how Isalinda made him feel.

Laurel didn't make him feel like he was the most important thing in the world.

He didn't feel special; he didn't feel like a hero, he didn't feel loved.

She didn't bring out the best in him.

But Isalinda did and remembering their time together, he realized that what he had with Laurel was an obsession and it broke when Isalinda left.

Something out of the corner of his eye captured his attention, a group of teens dressed in dark clothing.

4 guys and 4 girls walking inside the club.

He started to ignore them until one girl caught his attention.

She was dressed in a black coat down to her knees and black boots.

He paid closer attention. She looked awfully familiar.

Her walk and her body. He felt warmth coming from her and into him.

One of the boys who were solidly built called to her.

"Isa!" The boy yelled to her.

"I know." her voice froze his insides.

Could it be?

She turned her head and...

His whole world came crashing, his body going suddenly cold and he felt sick.

It couldn't be!

But it was.

It was Isalinda.


	38. A chance

He didn't even remember jumping out of his car.

He only remembered following her inside.

So many questions ran through his head.

Why was she here? Where she had been all this time? Did she miss him like he missed her?

He had lost sight of her when he came inside.

Packs of bodies were all over the place, grinding and writhing around like ants.

The place smelled of beer, cigarettes and sweat.

Tamani didn't like this place and couldn't understand why Isalinda chose to come here.

There was a small stage for karaoke and a screen for lyrics.

Round tables where everywhere with people roaring with laughter and drinking shots.

He pushed his way into the crowd, searching frantically for her.

Bodies pushed against, men with beer stomachs, young men with huge muscles that flirted constantly with the women in it.

The women were practically naked and Tamani felt a headache coming with the loud pounding music and constantly changing lights.

He felt warmth coming from his body and he turned until finally, he found her.

The whole room melted away until she was the only thing he could see was her.

She looked remarkable to his eyes.

Her had grown longer, past her waist, her body said she worked out.

She filled out and no longer was thin, she was in the middle. Not too thin nor too fat.

Just right.

The apron she had hid her clothes but he could make out the curves in her body.

He sensed nothing in their body.

However, she looked tired but she was smiling.

But he could tell it was forced, anyone could be oblivious but he knew her better than anyone.

She was not happy.

"Isa, table 5 two shots of brandy." Said the bartender with a gray beard and wrinkly skin.

"Got it!" She expertly grabbed them without looking while talking to one of the boys she came in with.

They were close, too close for his liking.

But her body language said she'd rather be away from him.

She moved out of the way gracefully and joined the packs of body with her tray of glasses.

Tamani followed her but kept a distance.

He couldn't believe she was here. She was a few feet away but she may as well have been miles away.

Images of that day came flooding his mind and he felt sick even remembering the pain he caused her.

He wished to rewind time and stop Laurel from kissing him.

He felt disgusted with himself after touching Laurel.

"Okay, your shots of brandy gentleman." She said while placing their glasses on the table.

"Thanks beautiful. Perhaps later on tonight, we can head over to my place..." said the younger of the two.

Tamani wrangled with jealousy and anger.

Jealousy because the Guy was touching her arm intimately and anger because Isalinda had leaned close and whispered something in his ear, her eyes and lips moving seductively.

She pulled away and walked sensually to the next table.

He wanted to kill the boy who touched his Isalinda.

And yet he couldn't understand why Isalinda played along?

However he felt a faint sense of disgust come from her through their bond during that short exchange.

He felt better.

But not much.

He watched her, his body screaming to go to her, to hold her in his arms once again.

To beg for her forgiveness.

His hands itched to touch her body that was constantly distracting him and sometimes found himself rock hard imagining things he would do to her body.

After hours, a man in his mid thirty got up on stage.

Tamani noticed it was midnight and he also learned that the group Isalinda came in with all worked tables and constantly talked during their shift.

"Now, for those are still here, you know what's coming."

A huge uproar exploded and he noticed that Isalinda made signals with her eyes and the group came from out if nowhere and took their trays to the back.

When they came out, they all stood leaning casually against the countertops.

Something was going on.

"Well then. DJ!"

Music blasted through the speakers with upward dance music.

The whole room yelled and applauded.

The man signaled to the group and they took off their aprons and tossed it aside.

Tamani's mouth dropped open as he saw Isalinda.

She was wearing a short black miniskirt with knee high boors that showed off her legs, and a hot pink tube top with big colorful jewels that hugged her curves and breast.

Her skin glowed.

They ran up to the stage wearing similar clothing.

The song had picked up and the girls and boys separated.

The taller one stepped forward and did crazy movements that seemed difficult and made it look easy.

He moved in time with the beat.

After a while, Isalinda stepped forward.

"Isa! Isa! Isa! Isa!" The room chanted and she sensually moved her body towards the boys.

Then, she did graceful movements that let Tamani know she was break dancing.

She moved fast then slowed, flipping and twisting her body in synch with the music.

They all began to dance along, a competition between them.

Tamani was entranced by her movements.

They moved, flipped, twisted and jumped in the air over each other until the song ended.

They were sweating and panting but Isalinda, being far, wasn't breaking a sweat.

Another song and another song came on and they danced.

Tamani could feel her joy and felt her stress disappear.

Soon, the song slowed down and that's what caught his attention.

Isalinda made a number 4 sign on her hand in the air and a soft music came on.

"Oh yeah on the floor!" Said one of the girls who was with Isalinda.

"Let me introduce you to my party people," the song said.

Isalinda made her way slowly and deliberately to the center of the stage.

When the song hit a beat, Tamani had the urge to dance.

She moved her body gracefully while another boy in the group came up beside her.

He followed her pace.

"Nanananana"

Isalinda thrusted her chest upward then down again, her bottom half of the body followed.

She repeated this and the boy followed suit.

She moved like a snake, entranced by the music.

What he didn't like was that her body was touching the boy's ad he moved.

Chest against chest, hip against hip.

They moved like one.

It seemed too sexual for Tamani.

He wanted to pull her away from it.

As the song closed, the boy grabbed her, running his hand over her body, dipping her.

Her eyes half closed, looking at him and he at her as he dipped her slowly.

Her own hands had trailed upwards and stopped at his neck.

Pleasure ran through him and he knew what she was feeling.

He felt hurt, sick and wanted to kill someone.

Was that how she felt when she saw him with Laurel.

The song ended and they held on until she smiled almost ruefully and stood up.

She stepped back from his embrace.

He felt guilt rush through him and was surprised to find her stepping away and saying goodbye.

He followed her and saw her go through an 'Employee only' door. Seconds later she came out and waved good-bye to the bartenders and the group.

He followed her as she slipped out the door.

He sensed turmoil in her through their bond and felt a craving to comfort her.

It had started to rain and she groaned aloud and walked slowly to the back of the building.

She slumped to the wall while Tamani hid behind the dumpster.

He sensed guilt and confusion and longing in her. He couldn't bear it.

She shivered from the cold, wet rain and Tamani couldn't hide anymore.

He stepped away from the dumpster and made his way to her. She didn't sense him until he whispered. "Linda..."


	39. Forgiveness again

She jumped and believed it was her imagination but it wasn't.

Tamani was standing there, in front of her.

So many emotions played in his eyes and she knew her own emotions were trying to decide how to feel.

She settled on anger and irritation as the image of Laurel and Tamani burned her mind.

The same image that woke her up, her body shaking and sweating. It replayed over and over again and showed images of what she didn't see.

"What are you doing here?" She said, anger in her voice.

"I...I don't know." He said softly. Something was different about him. His eyes looked lifeless. In the dark alley, with the thunder rumbling and rain dripping. She couldn't see him well.

She didn't even know what to say to him. 5 months she hadn't see him because she forced herself not to think about him or the pain would break down on her.

Her body knew exactly what it wanted. It was yelling at her to go into his arms and hold him, to breathe him in. She ached for his strong body.

She wanted to hear his voice and his whispers. She missed caresses.

She hated herself for thinking that. He chose Laurel over her and the image she saw reminded her of that.

She swore never to run to his arms like a lovesick puppy. She believed it.

So, why did she feel like crying out her emotions to him? Why did she want him back even after the pain he caused her?

The nightmares that plagued her mind, making her feel numb and the hole in her chest, making it hard to breathe.

The darkness in the nightmares that made her scream blood-curdling screams that could wake the whole building.

Why was her mind fighting against her body? Her mind telling her to move on but her body reluctant and fighting against her mind, her body longed for his touch and was screaming and yelling at her to move to his arms.

"How did you find me?" She didn't know how to react but seeing him so...broken, she was softening until the image burned in her mind again.

"I was looking you for so long." He said, staring at her, the thunder cracking above.

She didn't know what to think of his words. She was confused. Why did she feel like forgiving him for what he had done?

_Because you love him_

_No, not anymore._

_Don't fight it._

_I'm not._

_You are in love with him. He has suffered like you have. _

_No, he hasn't._

_He has, he is dead without you and you are too._

_No you aren't. Love always wins._

"Linda, I missed you so much." He said, stepping close to her. She stepped back automatically. She suddenly felt hot and she wanted to get out of here.

She started to tremble.

"Say something to me, please" His voice had remorse and pain in it and it attacked her. She felt bad for him but why oh why she was feeling this.

"I don't know what to say." She really didn't.

"Linda, I made a stupid and unforgivable mistake that day." His eyes showed remorse and guilt. Was he apologizing?

"When you left me, a part of me died. I was no longer the same person that I was when I was with you. I longed for you. What I thought was love was actually an obsession I had with Laurel. And that obsession caused me great pain and loss and suffering and took away that one thing that really mattered to me." He took her hand softly and gently and she realized she trembled with anger and confusion.

"Stop, you're making it confusing."

"What is so hard to understand?" He asked. She took her hand away from him and ignored the look of hurt that crossed his face.

"You chose her over me. You lied to me! You fucking betrayed me!" She yelled, her anger spilling out, no longer being able to stop. "You lied to me! You hurt me! You said you loved me and she wasn't going to ruin it for us. But she did! I DIED for you. I fucking died for you! You have no idea how much pain I was when I was dying for you, for us. But you didn't care. You still chose Laurel who kept breaking your heart when she went to that David!" Angry tears fell from her eyes. "I did everything for you but you didn't care!"

"I did care! I was confused about what I wanted!" He said.

"What was confusing? It was either her or me and you made your choice!"

"I didn't! She kissed me and granted, I did kiss her back but I wanted to know what the difference was."

"Well?"

"It was you! Always you!" Tears fell from his eyes and he fell to his knees, gripping her legs.

"I'm in love with you! Please! I am deeply regretful to have caused you so much pain. It's been hell! I miss your laugh, smile, your body, your jokes, everything! I miss your warmth! I'm in the dark! I tried to move on but I couldn't. I haven't been sleeping without you! I worried for you! God, Linda, I'm crying and I miss you so much! Please forgive me! I know the pain won't completely be erased but please let me win you back! I can't stand the thought of having you away and not mine! I fucking love you! Please, Linda, please!" He was crying and holding her tightly.

He was begging and he didn't care. Her own tears fell at the sight in front of her. He looked so broken and she hated the pain he was in.

He suffered as much as she did. She saw it.

"In the name of Avalon, I swear upon my life that I have moved on from Laurel and my heart is solely yours!"

She gasped. He said the oath, an life binding oath. Should he ever break that oath, he will die and at that moment she knew he meant it and in that moment she forgave him.

"Oh, Tam!" She moaned and she kneeled down to his level and held him like a little child, crying and shaking with him as thunder cracked and rain pouring down.


	40. Epilogue

In the days that followed, Isalinda and Tamani slowly built their relationship again.

Once did she try as a test to see how far he would go.

She had walked up to him, brushing back his hair.

He takes her hand and kisses the palm.

She unbuttons his jeans and slides her hand over his cock, but Tamani shakes his head and takes her hand away and holds it.

"Not today. Soon but not right now."

She hadn't tried to do it again.

They spent their time together, talking endlessly and well into the night.

They talked about everything, every single thing that happened since they met once more.

She was slowly starting to trust him again.

The bond between them was fixing itself, now letting Tamani have access to her emotions.

As they grew closer, she was slowly letting Tamani touch her again.

His hands never straying far from where they shouldn't be.

When they are simply on the couch, she lies down and puts her legs across his lap.

Tamani places his hand gently on top of shins.

Then, slowly their bodies will want closer contact.

"Move over." He says softly and they adjust their positions on the couch until they are lying side by side.

Its very cozy and they realize they missed it.

Tamani had met her group and learned that they love to break dance.

Once they had gone out to a bookstore, each going to their own spot to rummage around.

The boy Isalinda had danced with, Aaron was in the aisle behind Isalinda.

Isalinda is standing in the main room by a huge stack of books.

She has her head bent over a small red book.

Her hair is trying to escape from the coil on her head, one strap of her sundress is hanging off her shoulder, exposing a bit of her bathing suit.

The view is so poignant, so powerful, that Tamani urgently needs to walk over to her, touch her, possibly, if no one's looking, bite her, but at the same time he doesn't want this moment to end, and suddenly he notices Aaron, who is standing in the Mystery section looking at Isalinda with an expression that so exactly mirrors Tamani's feelings that he is forced to see...

At that moment, Isalinda looks up at Tamani and says, "Tam, look, it's by Alyson Noel."

She holds out the book that says Shadowland, and something in her voice says, I want you.

He walks to her, puts his arm around her shoulders, straighten the fallen strap.

When Tamani looks up a second later, Aaron has his back turned on them and is talking to his girlfriend, Marianne.

Tamani doesn't realize that Isalinda reaches into his jean pocket, pushing her fingers through the hole at the bottom, finding his cock, and squeezes.

He jumps as though she's administered an electric shock.

He looks at her and smiles softly, whispering. "I believe there is something you want."

She squeezes again and pulls out her hand and whispers back, "Perhaps. I believe we have waited long enough."

When they reach home, she takes off her shirt. He runs his tongue over her breasts.

They make love as if there's no tomorrow, their bond increasing their pleasure and they come as one, their relationship has a reached a level that most never make.

* * *

They are constantly making love.

When he comes home and explains where he has been, he looks at her lovingly, his eyes full of life and shine.

He looks at her, puts his arm around her, and pulls her to him.

"You look good." She says as she gives him his drinks.

"So do you." He says back, putting down his drink and unbuttoning the buttons on her shirt.

She unbuckles his belt and opens the button of his jeans.

"You're eager today." He says, kissing her neck.

"So are you." She slides his zipper down, runs her hand under his shirt, over his stomach.

"Perhaps." He breathes into her ear and runs his tongue around the rim.

She shivers.

He takes off her shirt, undoes the clasp of her bra.

Her breasts fall loose and she lies back, watching Tamani stripping off his jeans and underwear and shirt.

He climbs onto the bed and she says, "Socks"

"Oh yeah." He takes off his socks. They look at each other.

"You're just trying to distract me." She says.

He caresses her stomach. "I'm trying to distract myself. If I also manage to distract you, that's a bonus."

"You have to tell me."

"No, I don't." He cups her breasts in his hands, runs his thumb over her nipples.

"I'll ask Shar."

"Go ahead." She raises her hips and Tamani pulls of her skirt and underwear. He straddles her, leans over, and kisses her, makes love to her.

* * *

They are lying in bed. She is curled on her side, her back to him and he is curled around her, facing her back.

It's two in the morning and they have just turned out the light after talking about the situation clearing up with trolls and Yuki.

Tamani lies, pressed against her, his hand cupping her right breast.

"Linda." He says softly, into her neck.

"Mmm?"

"How do you feel?"

"My head hurts."

"You've been cramped in that bar so long."

"I know." She sits up, faces him and he does the same.

"Kiss me," She says and he does.

* * *

Tamani is standing in their bedroom of his apartment.

It's night and he just came home from a meeting with Shar.

He looks down on Isalinda, sleeping.

He stands for a long time, staring intently at her, slow even breaths, the rise and fall of chest, her peaceful face.

Eventually he walks softly to her side, kneels.

She stirs, her eyes open. She isn't where they are.

He is overwhelmed by desire, by a longing to be connected to her as strongly as possible.

He kisses her lightly, lingering, thinking about nothing.

She is drunk with sleep, moves her hand to his face and wakes more as she feels the solidity of him.

She runs her hand down his arm, a caress.

He carefully peels the sheet from her.

Soon, he is lying on top of her, covering her completely with his body.

As he penetrates her, she looks at him, confused.

A second later age turns her head and sees nothing.

She cries out, not loudly, and looks back at him, above her, in her.

Then she remembers and accepts it and in that moment he is more in love with her than life itself.

* * *

She hasn't been herself lately; she has been tired and doesn't want to make love.

"Are you okay?" Tamani asks worriedly.

"I don't know." She says honestly. She believed it was stress.

"You're starting to worry me, Linda." His voice filling with love and worry.

"Do you want anything to eat?"

She shakes her head. "No, thanks."

"Are you sure?" He looks at her with worry and care.

"I'm sure."

Tamani stands up, takes two steps and is standing next to her.

He leans over and puts his mouth next to her ear.

"Don't you miss me?"

She doesn't answer.

"Don't you ever miss...this?" He licks the inside of her ear.

_Yes, I miss that._

"Stop..." she says weakly but doesn't move away.

The pleasure she is receiving is making her fly.

Tamani picks up her hair and kisses the back of her neck.

_Oh, yes, come with me, Tam, come with me._

She closes her eyes. Hands pulls her out of her seat, unbuttons her shirt.

Tongue on her neck, her shoulders, and her nipples.

She reaches out blindly and unbuttons his jeans.

_Tamani_

Hands unbuttons her jeans, pulls them down, bend her back over the kitchen table.

Her legs spread. Tongue on her clit.

"Ohh..." She moans. She is transported back to the time they first make love.

_The beautiful home surrounded by meadows. It's spring. A green bed. They have just eaten from the feast_.

Tongue gives way to empty space, wet and open.

She opens her eyes; she's staring out the window, bright blue skies.

She closes them again. The firm, steady push of Tamani's cock into her.

_Yes, oh yes. I have missed you. I knew I'd missed you sooner or later._

_Yes_.

Skin on skin, hands on breasts, push pull clinging rhythm deeper yes, oh...

"Tam."

* * *

She wakes up, naked in bed. Tamani isn't here but she hears a blender working.

She gets up, grabs her bathrobe and goes into the kitchen.

"Tam?"

"Good morning."

"What happened?"

He is making juice and turns around placing fruit and juice on the table.

"We fucked and you fell asleep after. I took you to bed and tucked you in. You were really stressed. Here's breakfast."

"Oh, just a minute, let me get dressed."

"You're fine as you are. Really." He walks around the table, opens the bathrobe, and runs his hands lightly over her breasts.

"Mmmm. Breakfast can wait." She whispers

"Nope, most important meal of the day."

He releases her and grabs a strawberry to give to her.

"I'm not hungry."

"Linda..." he says firmly.

She stares at him intently then relents and accepts the fruit.

"Tam, do people have sex as much as we do?"

He considers. "Well, humans no, but faeries do, especially if they've find their soul mate. Is it too much?"

"It's just...you know, there are days when I can't sit down."

"Well, you just have to say. Say 'Not tonight babe, we've already done it twenty-three times today and I'd rather watch a movie."

'That's it?"

"That's it." He says biting down into an apple.

She doesn't say anything and Tamani leans across the table and hold out his hands. She places hers in his.

"Linda?"

"Yes."

"Don't worry. You just have to say the word ok?"

"And you."

"I've survived months without sex. A few days won't kill me."

He pulls her up and walks to her, hugging her.

"Just the word." He is undoing the robe and she wraps her hand around his.

He looks at her, waiting. She shakes her head.

He looks at her hand and disengages his, and draws her closer.

"I'm not good," he says softly, in her ear. "But maybe I will be, hmmm?"

"You better be."

"I'm good to you."

Too true. Tamani kisses her.

* * *

"Tam!" She yells out from the bathroom early in the morning.

She woke up feeling weird for some reason.

She had gone to the bathroom to check on her back since a few days ago, they were two red bumps on her back.

Now they weren't bump but something else entirely.

They were petal coming out from her back that resembled butterfly wings.

"TAM!"

"WHAT!" He yells as he comes into the bathroom and stops dead in his tracks.

Her petals have a soft green and light yellow color; the edges are light pink, filled with light green with pink lines leading from the edge of the petals to cream yellow centre studs with light green drops.

They looked like butterfly wings.

"They are beautiful. You are in Bloom." He said admiringly and reached out to touch it but pulled back immediately.

"What? What is it? Is something wrong?" She asked turning her head to check out her petals.

Already she loved them.

"No, no they are remarkable. It's just when you are in Bloom, I grow pollen."

At first she was confused, but then it dawned on her.

"Oh."

She saw that he had stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Curiosity increased in her.

"Can I see?" She asked, she sensed his reluctance but slowly he drew them out.

They were covered in gold dust and it looked more like glitter than dust.

"They're pretty." She said softly, holding his wrists.

He smiled as she touched it, pollen sticking on her fingers.

An idea hit her. She moved quickly and traced a line down his face, leaving a trail of glitter on his face.

She laughed as she reached for his face again but this time he was ready.

He grabbed her wrist and traced a line on her nose and cheeks.

She squealed as they played with his pollen until finally their faces were covered in pollen.

They laughed as Tamani had grabbed her hands, pulling them to the sides.

They stared at each other and he leaned in, kissing her softly, gently.

Automatically, she moaned and gripped him by the neck tightly.

Tamani was surprised but didn't dwell on it.

They kissed and roamed each others body, Tamani careful not to touch her Bloom.

She, however, was dying to have him touch her, to ignite her body.

She felt like she was suffocating of air and Tamani was the one who could give it to her.

She hadn't realized she was unbuttoning his jeans until he pulled away, breathless and stopped her.

"Linda, wait, we shouldn't. You're in Bloom."

"So." Feeling a hunger to be pleased in a way she never knew possible.

"So, I don't want to give our Bloom my pollen. I'll forget."

"No, you won't." Why was she dying to have him in her?

She placed her body against his seductively and could feel the bulge growing.

"Linda, no. We'll wait until your Bloom falls."

She pouted her lips.

"When its gone, then I'll make love to you as much as you want."

He gently but firmly untangled her from him.

"I have to go see Shar ok. I'll be back in a few hours. Call me if you need anything." And he walked out.

She felt hurt. He never said no to her before but she didn't understand why she was having 'urges' all of a sudden when she was near him.

What Tamani and Isalinda didn't know was that Isalinda wasn't a regular faerie like Tamani.

When Isalinda is in Bloom, she wouldn't reproduce like a faerie but like a human.

Her urges are her Bloom's need to be filled.

It would grow until it was no longer bearable.

Tamani wouldn't hold out either for two weeks straight.

If Tamani touched her Bloom with pollen, nothing would happen but if he made love to her, she will be pregnant and fate will make sure that Tamani and Isalinda will make love to each other while she was in Bloom.

It is their destiny.

* * *

**A sequel will be made where she gets pregnant by Tamani but it endangers her life.**


End file.
